The Little Merman
by Isayama Hajime
Summary: A twist on Disney The Little Mermaid. Eren is a prince of the ocean who longs to see the human world while Levi longs for a beautiful uke who he can cherish for the rest of his days. But who knew these two royals would ever cross paths? Eren questions what he knows about his sexual feelings while Levi tries to figure out how to court the stunning merman. Smut later.
1. Sea Green Eyes But Has No Thighs!

**_Edit:_****_ So I found a shit load of mistakes and I must have not understood what a comma was because they were all weird and yeah. I fixed what i could. So if this is your first time reading this chapter then be happy because it wasn't this good before. Well now I'll fix all the other ones so yeah. Follow fave AND REVIEW!_**

**_Another Edit: So I found even MORE Mistakes so I changed and added a few things._**

* * *

**_Eren's POV_**

"I want to be a human." I whispered to no one in particular. Watching the fish swim lazily by in flashes of silver. The ocean was so full of life and beauty, full of adventure and mystery. But I wanted to explore the world above, the world of _humans._

I don't care if I'm the Prince of Speramare. I don't care if I'm next in line for the throne. I just want to be free. I sighed and flicked my tail lazily in the shallow sunlight of my cavern. Hundreds upon thousands of human relics glimmered on the naturally formed shelves and crevices on the wall. Lost items from ships that had sunken ages before. I found lots of treasures in the ships and decided to keep them and make a collection of human things. _My _human things. Of course my father hated it, but he hated everything human. They were the reason my mother died after all.

_But I didn't._

Humans fascinated me in every way and I wanted to know what it felt like to be one, to have legs and walk around on land. But… I can't do that till I'm mated. And even then I'm not allowed to see the humans. I fingered one of the gold chains I was adorned with and sighed. I had been dressed to meet a princess today, Princess Mina Carolina of Mare. My _supposed_ mate.

I argued for weeks with my father about the forced wedding. He doesn't know it yet but I'm not attracted to females. _I don't want anyone. Well... I do but I don't want a woman._ _But I'm not attracted to males… right? It's not possible._ _Mermen weren't meant for another merman, we were meant to love a mermaid._ _And it's not like a man will ever want a man for a mate right? And it's not possible for a man to be attracted to a man right? But_ males could carry the child. At certain periods the mermale body could have the same organs as a merfemale if penetrated a certain amount of times. _But who would ever penetrate me?_ _And where!?_ _I only have one hole and things go out not in!_

I was expected to find an island with her for us to mate on. While we did have reproductive organs with tails and we could have sex with them we're expected to also do it in human form. Mostly just because it's more likely to result in pregnancy when in human form but also because it's a lot easier to… thrust… in human form. It was tradition to find an island and mate with each other for two weeks. Having no contact with anyone until that two weeks is up. We would finally be able to take human form after the ceremony where they give us a special pendant that triggers the human legs, along with some magic from my father's Trident. We've already been given the pendant at birth but it's taken away till the mating ceremony. As long as you have it on, you have the power to shift from tail to legs. After shifting once you can learn to control it and become human whenever you want to.

_That was my dream._ To become human for a little while and just be free to do anything I wanted, to learn about them and the way they acted. Of course I _would _come back, the ocean was my home and I love to swim too much.

I floated around till I was in front of a reflective glass surface. It had dark gold ornately wrapped around the reflective surface that was symmetrical on both sides of expertly crafted swirls that made your eyes follow each wisp and curl. My best friend Armin told me it was called a mirror. He had a whole book on human things he found in the archives, with it he was able to tell me what some of the things I collected were called and how the humans used them.

Although we didn't have mirrors here we did have reflective silver and gold that worked in a similar way, but not as well as the one the humans made. The mirror showed a curvy and not too muscular male with a dark tan and greenish blue eyes that I could never name the color of. Speckles of gold flecked around the irises and if I became angry or passionate they turned gold. I wore a bead crown of jewels, gold and pearls along with three flashy necklaces. A pearl pendant hung on my forehead as a delicate gold chain that connected around my head loosely. I honestly have no idea how it stays on all the time but it hasn't fallen off.

I had a gold arm band around both of my biceps that resembled a snake and simple gold bracelet. I also had a thin clothe wrapped around my waist in a milky white color that swayed with my movements. It had a gold belt over it adorned with jewels and pearls. My tail was the same color of my eyes, a greenish blue of so many hues it was hard to just pick one. It shimmered with flecks of gold and Azure that even I couldn't help but be enraptured by its beauty.

All royals were born with a unique birth mark that looked like a tattoo. It's supposed to show who they are or will be in the future. If it's a key it could mean they will unlock something or sword if they are a great warrior. We can have multiple birth marks, my great, great grandfather had 12! While I only have three that's still more than most.

タイタンの強

Was written on my lower stomach along with the words,

不滅の美しさ

On my lower back. I also had the words,

美しい魂

On my upper back. It was rare to have words as a birth mark, especially in a language like Japanese. The kanji was quite beautiful though.

I was told that the first one said _"Strength of Titan" _while the one on my lower back said_ "Immortal Beauty." _The one on my shoulders said _"Beautiful Soul." _The merpeople always admired them when I swam past since it wasn't every day that they could see a language as beautiful as the Japanese's Kanji characters.

I was supposed to have a guard with me at all times but I didn't think I needed it. Merpeople were gentle and we helped each other with everything. There was no poverty or starvation and favors were paid with favors. Everyone could wear jewels if they wanted to but it was mostly just for special occasions.

I stared up at the surface above and decided that it's time I stopped procrastinating and go meet the princess before I get in trouble with my father. _Again._

**_Levi's POV_**

"Captain Prince Levi sir! The decks have been cleaned and the bunks as well sir!" Marco reported as he stepped into my office.

I sighed at the interruption and looked up to see Marco standing there, saluting me as he made sure not to look me in the eye. He wore a loose, open black button up shirt with red pants that were purposely ripped and tattered as well as a black and white bandana around his brown hair. My whole crew thought it would be fun to dress as pirates while on this voyage and made sure to play the part as well. "At ease brat. I told you this already, you can call me Captain or Levi. None of that Captain Prince Levi sir bull shit." I said bluntly and he nodded.

"Aye aye Captain!" He smiled and I just shook my head in exasperation. "Tell the crew that they can take the rest of the night off and enjoy our last night at sea." I ordered and he nodded but he hesitated by the door. I stopped reading my paperwork and rose an eyebrow at him as I looked up. "Anything else you would like to add Marco?" I asked with my usual deadpan tone and the chocolate haired male noticeably gripped the door knob tighter than before.

"The crew would like you to come out and onto the deck sir." He said softly but determined as he finally looked into my silver eyes with his nervous brown ones. After a minute of staring I sighed and stood. "Would they now?" I asked sardonically and he nodded. "Yes sir." He replied quickly and I raised my hands toward the door. "Lead the way." I said tiredly, causing him to waver for a moment before opening the door and walking down the hall way.

I've been working hard while at sea for the past few months and I honestly just wanted to sleep. My advisor and friend, Erwin Smith, was running the kingdom in my place and was currently waiting for me to mature enough to handle it. In our kingdom it was traditional to wait till the March 25 after the prince's 21st birthday to celebrate his maturity and there soon to be new kingship.

I was allowed to marry when I was 18 and believe me the kingdom tried. They sent _every _girl to try and win the anti-social prince's heart but there was a factor no one took in. I wasn't _interested _in women. I wanted a cute little male because guess who's gayer then a rainbow? _Me._ Even if I wasn't gay I don't just want someone to rule the kingdom of Sina with. I wanted someone that could actually love me, someone I could come back to after a long day of work and know that they will do their best to comfort me.

_But who the hell could love a grouchy Jack ass like me?_ We walked down the hallway, Marco whistling a happy tune while I inspected the deep red walls with disgust. Noting that I'd need to get the crew to clean them later, we made it to the large, dark door at the end of the hall leading out onto the deck. Marco opened it slowly and walked out quickly. "Now!" He yelled as I walked out and all of the sudden the dark deck was soon bright with lanterns and torches.

"Surprise!" The crew screamed and I blinked my eyes in, well... surprise. All of my crew and helpers, Petra, Olou, Gunther and Eld being part of them, yelled and cheered, holding banners and streamers as they swung them around and threw confetti. _They'll definitely be cleaning that as well_. The ship however, was beautifully lit and I saw a table full of my favorite foods from all over the world in the corner. Wong tons and tres leche, rice and fish and even a bowl full of beef stew sat there. A huge stack of beer barrels could be seen next to the table as well and I had to hold back a smirk. _Naturally these idiots would bring more beer then food._

But what really caught my attention was the big ass statue of a man sitting in the middle of the floor. He had one foot on a rock while the other was on the floor and he was looking out at the horizon with two thin, long swords in his hands and the 3DM Gear our army had strapped to both sides. He wore a loose, white shirt and what would be a dark green cape that flew in the immortal wind behind him, showing the Wings of Freedom emblem flying on the stone fabric. He wore all the necessary straps and had long black boots. His hair in a short undercut that only swayed a little bit to show off his angular face, which was set in eternal constipation.

"Marco." I said calmly and Marco immediately saluted. "Yes sir!"

"Why is there a giant ass statue of me on my deck?" I asked and he smiled and laughed merrily.

"Well sir, it's March 25 and we wanted to celebrate your place as our soon to be king! Also we wanted to give you one last night of fun before returning to Sina Sir!" He explained and I sighed. It _did_ look like they spent a lot of time on this affair. No wonder they acted weird when I said I was going up on deck earlier, convincing me to stay so I could continue working. After a minute of silence I gave a small, affectionate smile before it disappeared again.

"Well? Isn't anyone going to get me a beer?" I asked and everyone brightened with a smile, happy to see they got their usually stoic captain to smile, even if only for a second. "Aye aye captain!" The crew resonated as everyone scrambled to give me my beer. Music started playing and everyone was dancing in no time.

Petra ended up being the one to hand me my beer as I sat in the corner, quietly sipping my beer and watching them all laugh and dance before turning to the setting sun over the sea.

**_Eren's POV_**

My father was absolutely _livid_ when I got home.

I arrived to the sparkling palace late and scared Mikasa to death with 'worry over my wellbeing.' After apologizing to both my father and Mikasa multiple times I was forced to meet the princess. She had dark hair and brown eyes and a really high pitched voice that made me want to run away. She was practically throwing herself at me the whole time, leaving me no time to recover for each attack. Her name was Mina Carolina was her name and I was her game. Even though I wanted nothing to do with her at first I tried to give it a chance but was soon struck with the realization that she has been trained to serve my hand and foot all her life. Even if I was attracted to her I didn't want that in a partner.

I wanted someone in control, to hold me and be as possessive of me as I was to them, to make me happy and loved and basically everything that I'd _never _get with _her._ I was polite and when I couldn't take it anymore I finally excused myself and left her presence. King Grisha hated my infatuation with everything and anything human, he always told me and my sister that they were wretched creatures, cannibals that murdered their own kind and could never be trusted to keep their word. That they would eat me if I ever went to shore.

Even with the instilled fear from all my years of living, curiosity still made me swim forward as I neared the surface. There were bright lights above the surface and I just had to see what was happening up there. _What are those bright lights up there? Did the humans make them? _I swam faster until I finally broke the surface. What I saw amazed me greatly as I tried to take it all in. Bright lights exploding in the sky in all kinds of colors, making loud booms and whirring noises as they diminished on the way down.

A huge ship sailed the ocean about 20 meters away that was lit up like our castle. I heard laughter and yells of joy and fun and decided that I needed to see what was going on. I quickly swam through the dark waters and up to the boat. It was jumping with life and all I could think was how much I wanted to join in. Realizing that the only way for me to see was far up I almost lost hope._ If I can't reach it then I can't see it. _

But determination kept me going, I wanted, no, _needed _to see how the humans lived. _How they walked and talked and acted and what they were like. I need to learn more and see for myself._ I noticed that there was a rope hanging from a hole on the side of the deck. I could see feet moving around it and knew that was where I had to go.

I dove under and swam pretty far below the surface before looking up again. _I needed to build up momentum, jump out of the water and then grab onto the rope and from there I'll have to climb to the opening._ "Sounds easy enough. Alright... you got this Eren." I murmured to myself and took a deep breath. _Remember what Hannes said and just open up your chakras Eren. _I began to hum as I imagined the 7 pools of energy in my body, each clogged and cluttered by emotional debris. I slowly pushed them out, letting the pools flow freely through channels and fill me with power. I sang out a low note and began to sing softly.

_"Ego Princeps maris_

_Venite post me, et audite vocem meam;_

_Spiritus maris, _

_Quacumque die invocavero te,_

_Da mihi fortitude maris_

_Da mihi quoque maris operiet."_

My eyes glowed as the water churned with my words around me. Swirling with power and energy as it absorbed into my tail which was now glowing in the darkness of the ocean depths. I was empowered and determined, two deadly forces that would help me reach my goals. With a mighty thrust of my tail I lurched forward, gaining speed until I finally broke the water's surface.

I flew into the air like a flying fish, my eyes glowing along with some of my scales on the tail. My jewelry shined and reflected with the moon beams and caressed my skin. I was soon touching the rope with my fingers and I grabbed it quickly, holding onto it as I started to fall but was stopped with my powerful arms. "Yes!" I whispered excitedly as I started to climb. In less than a minute I was at the hole on the side of the human ship.

There was a large beam under it that I could sit on which was a great relief for my arms as I gazed in awe at the people aboard. It was amazing! People danced on two legs and drank a brownish fluid that seemed to be spilt everywhere. The music was lively and fast as people laughed and called out to one another.

_I was told that humans were evil, corrupt and vile with large fangs and gnashing teeth as they ripped people apart. Sharp nails that ripped bone from flesh and murdered thousands a year with cold unfeeling eyes wand no soul. But... what I was seeing contrasted greatly with what I was told. They seemed happy and alive and friendly, having a joyous celebration like anyone else would. They didn't seem that different from me at all._

I looked around and what caught my attention was a large statue. A man holding swords and with weird clothing stood on the deck with a regal manner about him. A manner of winning and conquering, his face was hard and his eyes were squinted slightly. _He looked... he looked... what is this feeling? _My stomach feels light and my cheeks felt hot. I couldn't take my eyes off the statue.

_He was gorgeous_.

_There. That was the word. Gorgeous_. The most beautiful man I've ever seen. _But what are these tingles going throughout my tail?_ I had the strong urge to get rid of the stone furrow in his stone brow. I was perfectly aware that it was a statue but I couldn't help but feel the need to take care of that man. If the ship were to ever sink I would definitely be taking that to my cave.

_What am I saying!? I can't actually be attracted to a statue!_

My cheeks and ears grew hotter than before and my body was relaxing as I listened to the humans and their happiness while staring at the statue of a very attractive male.

**_Levi's POV _**

My crew was having a blast, completely unaware of their captain in the corner as they celebrated one last night on the ship. My white shirt fluttered lightly in the soft breeze and my black pants swayed along my legs. My boots shined under the lanterns and the red sash around my waist rustled with my movements. My cravat was neatly pressed and wrinkle free against my neck, not even a speck of dirt on the fine white surface.

Honestly I didn't care for parties, it was a joy to know my comrades were having fun but I could never bring myself to join in on them. So here I was, against the rail with a beer in my hand as I watched everyone around me dance like the drunken idiots they were.

My eyes wandered to the statue they got me and I smirked. It was a very flattering statue and it even made me look much taller than I was. _But where the fuck does one put a statue of themselves?_ _Perhaps I'll put it in the square... or I could put it in my room. How did they even get it on the ship without me noticing it anyway? _

I sighed but just decided to ignore that for now and focus on it later. Basically everyone on the ship was now drunk and singing songs from the mainland. Marco had started a Congo line that was currently wrapping around the deck. Eld and Gunther were playing darts while drunkenly screaming about politics. Petra and Olou were at the side, choking each other with their tongues and trying to have sex on deck. While it's about time those two got together, this could've been the worst and most unsanitary place to do it. The shameless flirting and denial was getting annoying anyway so at least they'll be happy now.

_Unlike me._ I thought darkly. _Forced to marry because of my position. I did have a choice but I also had a dead line, in a couple months I was expected to have a pretty little wife. Of course I didn't want one seeing as I liked dicks not vaginas but this was a law and I had to agree to it. But since there is no laws against gays I was allowed to choose a male. _

But the problem with that is that I needed to _reproduce._ _That_ was the only reason why they cared, they wanted an heir and I couldn't give them one if I was with a guy. So I'm basically being forced to marry a woman and to make her have my children. _My life in a sentence, putting my duty to my people over my own happiness._ _I don't think I'll ever be truly happy._ I shuddered at the thought and let my eyes wander.

My eyes passed the statue and a line of drunkenly dancing men to the ocean. I have always loved the ocean. I liked to walk on the beach to clear my head and get rid of all the stress of ruling a kingdom. Even though it was filthy I still got comfort from it. The ocean was dark as the sky but the moon was reflecting its beautiful white light across the surface.

My eyes stopped when I saw a hand shoot up onto the deck through one of the railing spaces. A hand had gripped the side of the deck and soon another one appeared, they were in one of the holes of the railing and I watched as the most beautiful eyes blinked into existence. "Holy shit..." I whispered and took an involuntary step forward.

Dark brown locks of silky hair lightly covered the males' eyes. Eyes sparkled green and blue that would put any emerald or sapphire to shame. Blended together in a color that reminded me of the ocean during the day time. A cute nose appeared next along with a pair of pink lips against tan skin. A beautiful smile showing white straight teeth across his face, a smile of triumph. A chiseled neck and shoulder blades rose above the wooden planks to reveal a smooth chest.

"Holy fuck." I murmured as I watched the eyes look around curiously. Zipping from person to person in awe as the beautiful male took in his surroundings. _Who is this? Why is he on the side of the ship? _I noticed that he actually had some jewelry on, a couple gold necklaces adorned his graceful neck and a delicate string of pearls and gold were placed on his head. He had golden arm cuffs that looked a lot like snakes on his arm and a simple gold bracelet on his left hand. He looked young and innocent as he looked at the people on board. I noticed his eyes widened for a moment as he stared at something across the deck before a beautiful blush crept over his youthful face. He looked in awe and I slowly followed his eyes. The beautiful blushing male was staring at the statue with a look of admiration _and holy shit it was me! The beautiful boy looked at a statue of me and blushed!_

I quickly looked back at him to see he had a dreamy smile on his face as he rested his head against his folded arms, still staring at the statue of me. _Holy shit what do I do?! The most beautiful male in the history of the world was admiring a statue of me! Should I walk over? Say hi? I don't even know! Maybe I can just let him study me up close before talking to him. _I walked around the deck side and moved to the hole the boy was residing in. I stood in front of it, so that I know he was paying attention to me. I stared down intently to see if he would do anything, hyper aware of every movement he would make. After several minutes I felt a soft touch on the back of my boot.

_Was he studying me? Or at least my boot? _I watched as his hand got bolder, moving from my heel to my ankle softly. It wasn't threatening. If anything I'm pretty sure if I moved he would back off. His movements were so careful and soft that if I wasn't already watching him I wouldn't have realized he had done anything at all._ Has he not seen boots before? Why is he touching them like that? _After a few more minutes of his hands softly touching me I was about to move when I heard a large crash and a scream.

Someone had knocked over a barrel of beer which had shattered on impact. In the guy's haste he stumbled back and knocked over one of the torches, setting the spilt alcohol on fire. Everyone started screaming as they quickly set up the life boats, the fire spreading quickly and started burning through the mast. "Shit! Marco! Get everyone on the life boat!" I yelled and saw Marco nod at me. I ran forward to help when I realized that the boy was still over there. The boats were filled by now and ready to go. They were very close to catching fire as well and I heard some people screaming for me to get in the life boat. _If I leave then the male will die. If I stay then they won't leave and everyone dies. _

"Fuck!" I yelled as one of the flaming masts fell three feet in front of me. _I know what I need to do._ I ran towards the life boat and took out a silver pocket knife that I always kept on me. "Levi get in! We need to go or we'll all burn!" I heard Petra scream and I looked at her dead in the eye. "There's still someone on board. I need to save them." I shouted and held up the knife. "I'm sorry." I whispered and cut the line holding the life boat up. Petra screamed as the life boat plopped into the water. I quickly ran toward the hole where the boy was and saw he was still there.

His eyes were wide with terror and tears were streaming down his face as he writhed in pain.

"Hey!"

**_Eren's POV_**

_I was stuck._

My tail was caught in the beam I was sitting on, when one of the large poles fell it cracked the ship, causing the beam to pin my tail. I had to bite my hand to stop a scream from ripping out of my throat. The bright stuff was hot, I felt like I was burning and it hurt really bad. I wanted to be in the safety of the ocean but I couldn't reach it. Tears streamed down my face as all of my father's warnings floated into my head. _Why couldn't I listen!? Why did I let my curiosity kill me!?_

I pushed as hard as I could against the deck in an attempt to free my tail when I heard it. Well… more like heard _him._ _A human._ I look up and see the man that was coming towards me. _The statue, oh my God the statue was alive._ But I knew if he didn't leave he would die too. That made me cry harder at the thought of that beautiful human dying. I needed to get him out of here. However instead of retreating he ran up to me and grabbed my hand.

"What are you doing!? Run! Jump into the water!" He yelled and I shook my head.

"I-I can't! I'm stuck!" I sobbed and his eyes softened. He snapped out of it as another mast fell and the heat and light grew. He grabbed me by the armpits and pulled as I pushed against the deck as my tail started slipping from the death hold. The man must've felt it too because he grunted and held me tighter. "Almost there! Push harder!" He yelled and I did as told, pushing as he pulled before my tail slipped free. The force of it knocked the handsome man over and he let go. I grasped for anything to hold but it was too late. The next moment I was falling through the hole and into the pitch black water.

* * *

**_I wrote the chant Eren was singing and then translated it into Latin on google translate. I think the idea was kind of cool so yeah. here is the English:_**

**_I am the prince of the sea_**

**_Come ye after me, and hear my voice;_**

**_the spirit of the sea,_**

**_I call upon you, _**

**_give me the strength of the sea_**

**_give me the sea_**


	2. Statue Brought To Life

_**Edit:**__** Hi. If this is your first time reading my stories then please continue. I made this chapter better so that it doesn't suck as much.**_

* * *

_**Anyway I have Eren singing in this chapter so here's my suggestion.**_

_**He is singing in Japanese and I wrote the lyrics in how they ae written in Romaji. I suggest you look up the song and listen to it once or twice before reading it so that you can have Eren sing it in the correct tune and all those shits.**_

_**So the video that I recommend for the full song with Romanji and English translations is as follows:**_

_**Tokyo Ghoul OP | Unravel [JAP/ROM/ENG SUB]**_

_**By Mo &amp; Hata Channel**_

_**If you can't find it just look up Tokyo Ghoul Opening full and listen. It's a beautiful song holy fuck and its meaning relates to Kaneki so much dear fuck I love it.**_

_**Thanks for reading this if you did and I'll see you at the bottom!**_

* * *

**_Levi's POV_**

_His voice… was absolutely stunning._ Even in terror it sounded innocent and sweet. When he finally was pulled free I fell back, my hold loosened and I watched in horror as he fell through the hole. The splash echoing in my soul as I quickly stood and dove in. "I'm coming!" I shouted as I slid into the frigid water. I circled around as I tried to find him, calling out as I frantically looked for the beauty.

Of course that means I wasn't paying attention to the pieces of wood crashing into the water. Particularly and ironically a piece of the railing came down and smacked me right in the head. My mind went numb as I stopped moving, sinking into the black, freezing water. As my eyes closed I swear I could feel strong arms around me, green eyes staring into mine as I lost consciousness.

**_Eren's POV _**

The beautiful human was completely unconscious, leaving him here was out of the question and I don't know where the other humans are. His breathing was steady, even underwater since it's a fact that if you are touching a merperson you can breathe underwater.

_But what do I do!?_ _I'll have to take him to land. It's far off but I can probably make it by morning._ I cradled the precious human to my chest and swam, my sparkling tail hauling us towards where I knew land was. After about 3 hours I was panting, 5 and my tail was twitching with fatigue as I tried to keep it going. I peeked my head above surface and nearly shouted in joy. _There it was, land!_ The sun was peaking over the horizon and I sighed.

_ I had been out all night. My father's going to have my head because of this._ I felt the human in my arms for a moment and I came to a stop, staring at his sleeping form for any signs of waking up but he soon settled against my chest once more. I continued forward, _to my tails chagrin,_ and after 5 minutes we were at the shore. It was shallow, meaning I'll have to crawl to get him to the sand.

With a grunt, I started dragging myself across the shallow water, pulling him with me as I tried to pull his weight. After a minute of pulling I eventually got the human body onto the beach. I was breathing hard, completely exhausted from swimming and pulling the human for _who knows_ how many miles.

I flopped down onto the sand as I tried to steady my breathing. "Ugh... I'm so dead." I whispered and looked over at the human next to me. He had chiseled lips and a strong jaw with wet hair stuck to his forehead. I lifted my hand and gently brushed it out of his face to see that he had pale features that looked soft to the touch as he slept.

He was small, about 160 centimeters and had very strong looking arms. His muscles showed though his shirt and I traced his abs with a finger lightly, entranced by the human body. He shifted a little so he was on his side and I sat up. _Maybe I could sing to him. I didn't like to sing often and it was pretty intimate, you only sing to ones you love. But... I wanted to sing to the beautiful human._

I sat up and brushed my hand against his cheek softly. Closing my eyes as I started to sing.

_"Oshiete oshiete yo sono Shikumi wo,"_

I touched his neck lightly to feel a strong pulse there.

_"Boku no Naka ni, _

_Dare ka iru no, _

_Kowareta kowareta yo kono, _

_Sekai de. _

_Kimi ga warau, _

_Nani mo miezu ni."_

I whispered the last part and ran my hand down his arm, taking a few breathes before continuing the song my mother taught me when I was only a youngling.

_"Kowareta, _

_Boku nante sa,_

_Iki wo tomette. _

_Hodokenai, _

_Mou hodokenai yo, _

_Shinjitsu sa e, freeze. _

_Kowaseru kowasenai, _

_Kurueru kuruenai, _

_Anata wo mitsukette." _I sang softly but got louder with each word as the raw emotion started to crawl up my throat.

The human was still underneath me as I stroked his cheek and played with his hair. His head moved slightly which gave me better access to his hair which I tugged softly.

_"Yuretta yuganda Sekai ni tatta boku wa._

_Sukitootte mienakunatte_

_Mitsukenai de boku no koto wo, _

_Mitsumenaide, _

_Dare ka ga kaita Sekai no naka de,_

_Anata wo kizutsuketaku wa nai yo,"_ I sang softly and traced his lips with my eyes and my finger tip.

"Oboete_ te, boku no koto wo." _I finishedas I slowly faded out. My mom sang that to me when I was young, it was a sad song but it was so beautiful that I memorized it.

The man had a small smile on his handsome face and his muscles looked relaxed. I smiled and rubbed his cheek with my thumb, caressing the smooth flesh. "Beautiful... If only I could walk alongside you beautiful stranger." I whispered and slid down to put my head on his chest, wanting to make sure my human was ok before I left. I put my ear to where his heart was and heard it beating, really fast. I was a little surprised by this but I dismissed it.

"At least you're alive. Thank you for saving me. If it weren't for you, I'd have died in the hot stuff." I thanked him and picked up his hand, studying it and watching in fascination as he squeezed his hand in mine lightly.

"Humans don't seem so bad. The only difference is our bodies. And even then we're still very similar." I observed softly and placed his hand on my cheek lightly. His fingers felt soft and smooth on my skin and I sighed. _I needed to go before he wakes up and catches me._ As much as I didn't want to leave the man alone, I knew that he couldn't see me.

Running my hands through his hair one last time I turned, pushing myself forward to start for the water. But then something grabbed my wrist and I let out a yelp. I whipped around to see silver blue eyes staring into my green ones. He opened his mouth but I looked away and pulled against him, trying to escape into the ocean. He was stronger though and pulled me away from the safety of the water.

_No no no! I'm going to die! Dad was right humans want to kill us and now I was going to be killed!_ Tears streamed down my face as I let out tiny whimpers. "Please! Please don't kill me! _Please_ let me go! I won't bother you again I swear! Here!" I grabbed my bracelet and tugged it off, throwing it on the ground. "Take it! Take it all if you want! Please let me live!" I begged and stared up at him through my tears.

What I saw was the beautiful man frowning as he wore a shocked expression. _Did he not expect me to give him my jewelry for my life? Why did he look so surprised?_

Then I realized he wasn't looking in my eyes. He was staring at the sparkling tail attached to my torso. Green and blue scales of every shade along with a few gold. _Oh no. He knows I'm a merman what am I going to do!?_

**_Levi's POV_**

I woke up to the feeling of a hand caressing my cheek. I kept my eyes closed, not wanting to open them and find out that it was just a pleasant dream. I felt small hands gently touching my arm and my hair and I held in a sigh. _Who was touching me? Where am I? Last thing I remember is jumping after the beautiful boy and into the water._ That's when I heard_. Singing,_ the most beautiful song coming from above me as they touched me gently.

_Was it the boy?_ I tentatively opened my eyes to check and saw that it was indeed the boy from the ship. He was sitting above me with his eyes closed and mouth open to let out all those beautiful notes. _If he found out I was awake would he stop?_ I didn't want him to stop so I closed my eyes and allowed him to believe I was still asleep. He continued his song and I listened carefully, the language he sang wasn't one I knew but the words sounded sad, desperate and angry but full of love and care.

_What had this boy gone through in order to sing with such big emotion? What was he singing to me anyway? _I tilted my head to give him more room to touch me and continued to hear his beautiful song. The song seemed to end as his last note died down. I lay completely still though, not wanting to scare the boy off by 'waking up' just yet. But I couldn't suppress the small smile that had formed as he touched me with those _oh so soft hands. _

"Beautiful... If only I could walk alongside you beautiful stranger." The male whispered and my breathing came a little faster as he stroked my cheek. _Me? Beautiful? Has he not seen himself lately? And what did he mean 'if only I could?' He can stay with me as long as he wanted to. Preferably forever. But then again he probably doesn't know that._ His head landed on my chest as I felt him hum in approval as he listened to my rapidly beating heart.

I could feel his warm breathe flutter across my wet skin and held back a pleasured shiver. _Jeez what's gotten into me? I'm a cold man who couldn't give two shits about anything! Why am I acting like this all of the sudden!?_ _What's so special about this guy? I had looked throughout the whole kingdom and not once did I feel like this when looking at a man. I felt lust for some of them but this… this was different. _

"At least you're alive. Thank you for saving me. If it weren't for you, I'd have died in the hot stuff." I heard him say softly and my brow furrowed slightly. _Hot stuff? Doesn't he mean fire?_ He picked up my hand and I squeezed it lightly. His hands were smaller than mine and _so _very smooth and warm. I wanted to open my eyes but I was scared that he wouldn't be there when I opened them.

"Humans don't seem so bad. The only difference is our bodies. And even then we're still very similar." He murmured and I got really confused. _Human? Why does he say it like that? Is he... not human!? There's no way. He looks human and feels very human. He said our bodies are different but from what I've seen were the same. The only supernatural thing about him were his gorgeous eyes. _

His hand caressed my face and ran through my hair, making me want to purr but I stayed still. Before I knew it I no longer felt his presence, making my eyes shoot open and I saw his back facing me. _He was leaving._ Without thinking I grabbed his wrist, watching as his gaze stared back at me. His beautiful ocean eyes that were once wide with curiosity were now wide with terror as he looked into mine. I opened my mouth to ask him to stay when he turned and pulled, trying desperately to get out of my grasp. I held on tighter, pulling him back, I didn't want to scare him but I didn't want him to leave yet. Not before I could say thank you.

I was utterly shocked when I heard small whimpers and coming from the male. _Oh shit was he crying!? Did I make him cry?_

"Please! Please don't kill me! _Please _let me go! I won't bother you again I swear! Here!" The sweet male cried and my heart felt heavy. _Kill him? Why would anyone harm something as precious as he?_

He tugged off the golden bracelet that was residing on the ground and threw it down. "Take it! Take it all if you want! Please let me live!" The boy cried and I grew more confused by the second. He had looked up at me with those beautiful eyes of his that were full of tears and sadness that were breaking my heart.

My eyes wandered over his being, widening slightly as I loosened my grip. _He didn't have legs. Oh no, he didn't have legs because he had a huge fucking tail instead!_ A tail that was the same unique colors of his eyes. _Holy fuck._ "A mermaid…" I whispered and stared at his tail. The male was trembling with fear as he watched me study him, probably assuming the worst. _It all made sense. Why he was on the side of the ship and why he would touch my boots with such interest. The way he described the flames and how he always said humans. He was curious and decided to look at us 'humans' on my ship. And that means that he probably swam us here and he stayed to make sure I was ok._

My cheeks warmed and I looked back into his eyes. The terror of what he thought I was going to do to him seemed to have paralyzed him. _I'm such a fucking douche. Scaring the shit out of the person who saved him. But how do I show him that I don't mean any harm and keep him from running… I mean, swimming away?_ _A hug. That will hopefully calm him down as well._ Staring into his eyes I slowly, carefully leaned forward and let go of his wrist. He seemed shocked for a moment before a blush crossed his features. _Why was he blushing?_

_It doesn't matter. I just need to stop the crying and fear before I hit myself._ I tentatively wrap my arms around the quivering male and felt him stiffen. I ran my hand up and down his back as I shushed him, trying my best to calm him down. It was like a natural reflex to run my hands through his hair, listening to his cries almost instantly calm down at the feeling. He visibly started to relax and I smiled gently, happy to have at least calmed him down a little bit.

"I don't want your jewelry. I don't and won't hurt you. Definitely won't be taking the life of one as beautiful as you. I'm so sorry I scared you. I grabbed you because… I didn't want you to leave yet. Not without me saying thank you for saving my life." I murmured into the smooth neck of the merman, feeling him shiver and slowly start to relax as my words seemed to sink in. I was about to pull back when I felt his surprisingly strong arms wrap around me.

The beautiful boy hid his face in my neck, his sobs slowly made way for heavy breathing. I ran my free hand up and down his back and was pleasantly surprised to feel his hands move into my ebony hair and play with the wet strands. I purred lightly for a moment before catching myself and stopping the sound.

"My name is Levi." I said softly. Feeling his hands softly dig into my hair.

"Levi…" He murmured and I suppressed a shiver as his warm breath tickled my neck as he tested out my name. I love the way it sounded from his lips I want him to say it again. But before I could make a fool of myself, the merman loosened his arms and leaned back. I sadly loosened my own grip so he could look at my face.

"You… you were a statue… on the ship. Did someone use magic to turn you human?" The curious boy asked and I chuckled lightly. "No. My crew thought it would be a good maturity gift to give me… a statue of myself. Who would want to immortalize me anyway…?" I whispered the last part darkly and he tilted his head.

"I would. You are very beautiful, in fact you have the perfect form for sculptors to model after." He said bluntly and my eyes widened. _He thought I was beautiful? _He wiped his eyes with his hand and smiled brightly. "Levi… it fits you. Masculine and strong, beautiful to say and hear. I like it." He said truthfully and I gaped a little. His cheeks were starting to darken and it took every ounce of self-control to not let myself blush. _But what was this beautiful male's name?_

"What is your name?" I asked with a neutral expression and he smiled. "Oh! Sorry! My name is Eren Jaeger, Son of Grisha Jaeger, the king of Speramare." He said cheerily and my neutral expression slipped into shock once again. _So he was not only a fucking merman, he was also a Prince!?_ _Just like me. _

His eyes shown happiness and curiosity but I also saw an underlying fear in those beautiful pools.

"Eren..." I purred, testing it out on my tongue. I liked it a lot and watched a blush creep up his smooth neck, causing me to grin and run a finger softly down his lovely neck. He was looking at me with a weird expression, like he wanted to ask me something but didn't want to. I smile in what I hope was an approachable way and tilted his head upward.

"What's with that look? If you want to say something just say it, I don't mind." I said reassuringly and he tilted his head to the side a bit, a shy smile on his beautiful lips._ So cute_.

"Well... You seem like someone from high nobility and I was wondering why you would be wearing such plain clothes." Eren murmured as he stared down at my body, examining my clothes. My white shirt was pretty plain but that was because I don't think of myself as above everyone else. _But how did he figure out I was of high nobility? _

"Well... I am someone from high nobility. But I wear these because they are comfortable and I don't need to wear extravagant things to be a prince." I answered and his eyes shot up to mine.

_"Prince!?"_

I nodded and his eyes widened. "A… human Prince... The first human I ever meet is a prince. Also I agree with you. About the extravagant things I mean. My dad makes me wear things like this for important stuff but usually leaves me alone when I'm not needed." He explained and I smiled lightly.

"Jewels aren't your thing eh?" I asked and studied him. I was very tempted to say that they very much looked good against his fair olive skin. He shook his head and fingered one of the necklaces he wore. "I like wearing them sometimes but I usually don't like wearing anything really." He murmured before his head snapped up. "Wait! I just realized!" He exclaimed loudly and I jumped a little in surprise. _Energetic little thing isn't he?_

He was smiling in excitement and he let go of me. I took the hint and I reluctantly slid my hands off his waist. They felt cold now and I desperately wanted to touch him again... _What the fuck is wrong with me!?_ He backed up and stared intently at my lower half which made me blush madly. "What are you doing?" I said quickly and he smiled up at me.

"You have legs!" He shouted and I cocked an eyebrow. He was just now realizing it? But the excitement in his eyes was evident as he stared at my feet. "Can... Prince Levi? Can I... touch them?" Eren asked shyly and a small smile pulled at my lips. In any other case I would have stopped him from saying _Prince_ but I liked how it sounded on his lips. _So fucking cute. And sexy_. A darker part of my mind added and I immediately got rid of that thought and nodded to the curious merman.

"Yeah. Here." I answered while pulling up my black wet pants to reveal my leg. He tentatively reached his hand out and placed it carefully on my leg, as if it were made of porcelain. "Eren it's my leg. It's not going to break. Well... _you_ won't break it." I said softly and he looked up briefly before nodding. He picked up my foot lightly and put it on his lap, playing with my toes and running his hand up and down my ankle. I could feel his tail underneath my heel and closed my eyes.

The tail was like snake skin, smooth and soft in a weird way and a little slippery from the water. His hands were warm and soft where he stroked my feet with an intense concentration and curiosity burning in his emerald eyes. He was currently sticking his pointer finger in between my toes and giggling when my foot twitched. His little giggles sounded so sweet and innocent, he was a lot like a girl but he had this masculinity that most men in my kingdom failed to have.

He sounded like a little kid but looked older. At the moment he was laying on his stomach as he stared at my foot. _When did he change positions? _He gently rubbed the arch of my foot and he ran a hand up my leg. The feeling of his hand sliding up my leg however, pulled my eyes away from his face and to his hand.

_Shit_ that felt _really nice_. Tingles followed his hand where ever he touched my skin. I did however pull his hand away when it went dangerously close to my inner thighs and my blush darkened. I feel like a pedophile when he touched me in such an erotic way. _Wait, how old was he anyway? _He looked old and young at the same time but you can't judge someone based on their looks.

"Eren? How old are you?" I asked and he hummed and sat up, pondering it. "Hmm... I believe its 6,565 days old right now. Or for humans 937 weeks." He answered and my mouth fell open a little. "You know the exact number of days since you were born?" I asked incredulously and he tilted his head in confusion.

"You don't?" He replied and I shook my head. "That is not something humans normally do. We measure how old we are by years. Do you know what a year is?" I inquired he nodded. "Yes, we use it for things that have been around for a really long time." He answered and I could feel my heart sink. _Doesn't that mean Eren is young if he doesn't use years? Wait I could probably figure out how old he is based on what he said about days. _

"Do you want to know how old you are in years?" I asked and he nodded and I immediately got to work. "How many days did you say Eren?" I asked and he answered happily. "6,565 days Prince Levi!" He giggled and I tried to hold back a small smile at the bubbly sound. _Tried being the key word._ "Alright... so that means we divide 6,565 by 365 days per year..." I uttered as I worked. Soon the number came to 17.

My stomach dropped and my heart felt heavy. _Eren was 17. He was way too young and I couldn't possibly do anything knowing he wasn't 18 anytime soon._ It counted as pedophilia in my mind. My hand stopped and the stick fell from my cold fingers_. It wouldn't have worked anyway. He's a merman first off, he's probably not even gay, and he might even be married to a woman already. Even if he did like me where would it go? He can't live on land and I can't live in the water. We would basically be star-crossed lovers._ _Fuck. My. Life._

Eren must have noticed my now frowning expression and gently touched my shoulder. "Prince Levi? What's wrong?" He asked softly and I snapped out of it. I smiled slightly and shook my head. "It's nothing Eren. But guess how old you are?" I said lightly and his mood brightened a bit. "28?" He guessed and I shook my head. "17." I corrected and he smiled. "So mating age is 18..." I heard him whisper but choose to ignore it.

"But how old are you Prince Levi?" I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. "I'm 21 years old. Let's see here..." I murmured as I grabbed a stick and started doing the math. Eren was watching in awe as I wrote the equations to find my age in days. "21 multiplied by 365 is..." I said aloud as I quickly did the numbers in my head. "7 thousand... Six hundred and... Sixty five days." I said slowly and tilting my head.

"31 days in January plus 28 in February and the 26 in March... And the 6 days after my birthday add up to..." I said while writing down the numbers in the sand. I was concentrating so hard that I didn't realize Eren had moved closer.

"I am exactly 7,756 days old." I said proudly, happy to have figured it out enough for Eren to understand. He stared at me wide eyed and smiled. "Your past mating age! Wow that must be so cool! Do you have a mate?" He asked and I stared at him, confused as to what he meant. _Mate? Did he mean wife? _

"What do you mean by that Eren?" I asked and he tilted his head, confused at my confusion. "A mate? The person you love the rest of your life and spend it with. Well... At least you're supposed to..." He murmured the last part and his smile faltered. _What was with that look?_ I ran my hand up his arm softly and moved up his smooth neck, tilting his chin upwards to look me in the eyes. "What's wrong?" I inquired and saw his face flush a dark red.

"Um... Nothing-" he started but I cut him off. "Eren I'm not stupid. What's wrong?" I asked again and he looked down sadly. "I'm being forced to marry someone I don't care for. I'm not even attracted to her! But soon I'll be old enough to mate and... I'll have to do _stuff_ with her and... give her kids... and if I can't get her pregnant then she'll get _me_ pregnant!" He rambled and my eyes widened. Three things got to me.

One was arranged marriage. I understood completely what he meant. Second was having to have kids. I didn't want kids with a woman I didn't even want to have sex with so I sympathized with that too. And third was the fact that he said _she_ would get _him _pregnant if she couldn't get pregnant.

"_What!?_" I said loudly and he looked startled at my sudden outburst. "Eren did you just say that _you_ could get _pregnant!?"_ I asked in obvious disbelief. He nodded tentatively and I leaned back. "Eren, that's simply impossible. Males can't give birth. It's physically impossible." I said in a disbelieving tone and he shook his head.

_"Nein!_ It's very possible!" He exclaimed and I shook my head. "No it isn't." "Yes it is! Why would I lie about that!?" He said with a new found fire in his eyes. But his words did hit me hard. He is right, he didn't have reason to lie to me. _But that doesn't change the fact that it was impossible!_ "Fine. The how does it work? Give me the scientific explanation." I asked coolly and he stiffened.

"You want me... t-to explain that!?" He squeaked and I couldn't help but chuckle at his cute little expression. Eren was very expressive and open with his emotions which I found endearing. It was basically the exact opposite of me. _Not around him though._ I thought but dismissed it. I let a light smirk slide onto my face and leaned back on my forearms. "I'm waiting my little merman." I teased and he blushed harder.

"Um... Well... Mermaids and mermen have both a female and male reproductive part. It's in case the male fails to... give the female what she wants. In this case kids. If a male is... p-penetrated enough times it will stimulate a make shift uterus that works almost the same way. It takes longer and isn't as efficient but it's hardly ever done. Since no man wants to... you know... take it up the butt." He said hastily and I couldn't help but hear the lie.

Or at least his answer lacked confidence. _If he was fucked enough times he could have a child. That would definitely solve my problems. Not only was he a man but he could give birth. He was of royal lineage and I'm very interested in him. He doesn't annoy me or irritate me and I can definitely imagine kissing the beautiful boy's body as he moaned and... That thought needs to stop right there. He needs to agree and he needs fucking legs. _

_But how he said it was weird. No man wanted it up the ass. Except almost every gay guy. Did he know what it was to be gay? Of course he does... He has to. Was he even gay? Might as well ask._ He was looking down with a blush still on his face and I sighed. "So you have a penis in this form or do you rub holes or something?" I asked and his gaze immediately snapped up.

"Nngh! I... Umm... we do the deed in both merperson and human form. If I get excited then my... _manly bit _will come through here." He murmured with permanently red cheeks as he pointed to his tail. I moved closer as he pulled a thin white fabric skirt away from his front and I noticed a very thin slit a little bit under where his naval was but right where any normal crotch would be. Hardly noticeable if you don't look for it.

"It comes up through hear while in this form. I have to be in human form to take it from my mate though." He said blushing and a little out of breathe. _That's when I noticed it. Human form. He said human form._ My head snapped up in an instant. "Eren. Did you just say _human form?"_ I asked and he nodded. "Pregnancy is more likely if in human form. Something about chemicals in the brain." He answered honestly and my heart thumped harshly against my ribs.

"So... you can be... a _human_ and… _walk on land?"_ I asked tentatively, trying not to get hopes up because damn that would hurt. "Yes. But not until I'm mated. I'm only supposed to become a human to... pleasure my wife..." He said the last part with such sadness that I forgot about my own.

"Eren? Are you gay?" I asked and he looked up at me curiously. "Gay? What does gay mean?" He asked and I immediately face palmed. _He didn't know what gay meant!?_ "Gay means liking the same sex. So in your case are you sexually attracted to men?" I sighed and asked and Eren immediately stiffened.

"N-no! That's wrong! Guys can't like guys! Men are supposed to like women!" He said hurriedly and I raised an eyebrow. _Oh yeah. He's gay. He just doesn't know that he's allowed to be gay._ "Why is it wrong Eren?" I asked coolly, determined to change his mind.

"Because men need to like girls. That's how it works."

"Says who?"

"..."

"Eren there's nothing wrong with liking the same gender. It just matters who you want to be with not their gender." I said calmly and I could see the conflict in his mind_. Poor thing. Raised to believe one thing and told who he is was wrong._ He looked down and fumbled with his fingers. "I... Levi? I think I might be gay." He said hesitantly and I nodded.

"Why do you think that?" I asked he continued looking at his hands. "I have never once felt attracted to a female. And... the thought of... b-being p-penetrated by a man... It makes me feel weird. And... I like it, I like the feeling in my gut but I shouldn't. I should like the princess. I have to like the princess!" He cried out and all of the sudden I had a crying merman in my arms.

I wrapped my arms around him and let him sob into my shoulder. His cries shattered something deep inside me as I pulled him into my lap and held him tightly, kissing his cheek and his shoulder lightly as I rubbed his back. His quivering form fit perfectly into mine and I couldn't help but sigh_. This felt really nice._ It would feel even better if his little merman wasn't crying.

I started whispering sweet nothings into his neck and after a few minutes he finally stopped shaking and crying. We sat there for what felt like hours but was only for a few seconds. "I can't be gay Prince Levi. Royals need to marry and I can't marry a man. There isn't any other royal Prince that would want me. I'm going to have to make love to a woman that I definitely don't love. I'm going to have to live with her for the rest of my life. I can hardly tolerate her! She beats her servants and is terribly mean to them… I don't want to live with that for my whole life." He whimpered and buried his face in my chest.

_Now or never._ _He thought he was the only gay as fuck prince? Pfft no._ I need to prove it to him and express to him that I do like him and would willingly marry him. _Wait what. Where the fuck did that come from?!_ I can't deny it though. _If he were to ask I would say yes. He was perfect for me and my situation. I get an adorable little submissive male that I could spoil and hold without disgust. The government and kingdom get a happy Prince and a baby if Eren wanted one. I wasn't in love. I didn't fall easily after all. But it's not very hard to imagine me falling for my little merman_.

_I need to do it. I need to fucking do it or I would kick myself for the rest of my life._

"Eren." I murmured softly to gain the cute boys attention. Eren looked up and I saw some left over tears in his eyes_. Too fucking cute_. He stared into my eyes with a look of concern and adoration. How could he adore a man he just met? _The same could be said about you_. _C'mon Levi just do it he's right there for God Fucking sakes!_

My hand moved lightly up his back and to the younger male's cheek. He looked confused but didn't protest. _His lips. Dammit they looked so soft and how the fuck was I going to resist him!?_ "Eren… what have you done to me?" I purred and he opened his mouth to undoubtedly ask what I was talking about when I covered those plush lips with my own.

**_Eren's POV_**

_What._

That was the only word I could think of when the most handsome man's lips came down on mine. _Why? Why was Levi kissing me I don't understand! You only kiss people you care about and love and why was my human kissing me!?_

His lips were cool against mine and he moved them slowly, tentatively on mine. _Why would Levi kiss me?_ After a few moments of kissing my unmoving lips I finally decided that I couldn't hold back any longer. I no longer cared that it was wrong. That he had no reason to kiss me but _holy crap his lips were addicting._ I closed my eyes and slowly ran my hands up his powerful arms and into his soft but still wet hair. He moaned against my lips lightly and deepened the kiss, his tongue sweeping across my bottom lip and before I knew it his tongue was stroking the inside of my mouth. I made a weird guttural noise that seemed to spur the older man on and he pulled me closer.

_"Prince Levi."_ I moaned against his lips and he pull back. I whimpered at the loss of his warmth and opened my eyes. He was looking down at me with a rather gentle expression as I breathed heavily, trying to catch my breath when all the sudden he leaned down and rubbed his nose against mine. "Eren…"

"That was my first kiss…" I whispered as I stared into eyes made of mercury. They were warm as I watched them come closer and closer. "Eren… please…" He started but didn't finish. Somewhere along the beach I heard a chorus of voices. "Captain!" People screamed and I paled. _Humans._ _I need to leave._ I kissed the distracted Levi's cheek and quickly jumped into the water, swimming as fast as I could to the castle.

I need Armin and I need him now.

* * *

_**So I am kind of procrastinating on Cindereren BUT I WILL START IT SOON I SWEAR! I already know what I'm doing for this fanfic as far as plot goes. Now I need to add the details. Ughhhhhhhhhh WHY CANT THEY JUST PENETRATE AND BE DOEN WITH IT! Lol I can already see the angry comments if I did that. Don't worry there will be tragic and comedic times ahead.**_

_**TRAGIC **__**and comedic. *cough cough* maybesomerapeandkidnap *Cough cough* YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! **_

_**Edit: **__**Hi. I added stuff. :P**_


	3. Part Of Your World

_**Any way I'm sorry but you guys are going to be crying throughout this whole chapter. I got really depressed while writing it, especially Levi, well basically just Levi. I have some spoilers for this at the bottom and I would like to quickly explain that I am not doing some important scenes that were in the movie.**_

_**Such as the scene where Ariel's father blows up all her human shit, Eren does have a human shit collection but he never gets it blown up. Or does he… hmm maybe I will put it in… You'll just have to find out!**_

_**I will see YOU at the bottom!**_

* * *

**_Levi's POV_**

_Damn them. Damn everyone and anyone on the beach right now._ Eren was trembling in my arms after our kiss! _His first kiss. __He gave me his first!_ _Well... I kind of took it but he still kissed back!_ I was about to turn back to him when I felt the worst possible thing happen to me.

Eren's soft lips against my cheek, and then nothing at all. I whipped my head around to see his beautiful tail dip below the surface and disappear. "No..." I whispered and stood. _He can't leave! He can't just fucking leave he can't do that! _"No!" I screamed and ran like my ass was on fire into the water. "Eren! Eren where are you!? Don't leave!" I screamed like a lunatic as I searched the water for any sign of my merman Prince.

"Eren!" I cried out as I tripped and fell completely into the water. By now the voices were louder and I could hear splashing. "Eren come back! Eren!" I flailed as I felt arms wrap around me. "No! Let go of me _damn you_ I _need _to find _Eren!"_ I growled at whoever had me in their grip, but of course they didn't take the hint and tightened there hold. I growled and started fighting back, kicking and punching anything I could while screaming for my merman to stay with me.

Eventually the strong arms hoisted me up and over their shoulder and I just couldn't fight any longer. My body was weak and I was blinded by sea water. I lay limply across who knows whose shoulders until we reached shore. My trusty crew was there waiting for me, _my friends._ Petra came running into the water, screaming about suicide and taking better care of myself, but she stopped as soon as she saw my face.

"Captain Levi..." She murmured and watched as everyone huddled around me after Erwin set me down on the beach's warm sand. It felt cold, lifeless and wet without Eren there. _Why would Eren leave? I understand if he doesn't want to be seen by other humans but at least tell me that he'll see me again!_ Words jumbled together and spilled out of everyone's mouth as they all asked questions.

"How did you survive!?"

"How did you get here?!"

"Why did you stay behind!?"

Questions upon questions thrown at my still form as I stare off into the ocean. _Eren was gone. He left and didn't say good bye or that he would see me again._ My heart hurt and my head felt heavy as sadness took over. "Eren..." I whispered and everyone quieted. Olou, Eld and Hanji looked out at the ocean while Gunther, Erwin and Petra stared at me.

"Levi... You're... Crying..." Erwin murmured and everyone stared. I swiped a finger under my eye and low and behold water was coming from my eyes. _I'm crying? Eren has done something to me. I don't cry, I never cry why am I crying?_ Everyone wore a similar face of shock except Hanji, she looked like she knew something no one else did. Like she was trying puzzle something out.

"Levi." Erwin said softly and I slowly looked up at him. His usually impeccable blonde hair was messy, like he just got out of bed and didn't have time to brush it. His icy blue eyes had bags and I noticed that everyone looked tired. "Let's get you back to the castle alright? We can talk after you rest and eat." He said as if trying to coax a feral animal. After a few moments I nodded and he smiled and smiled gently.

"You had us worried there. We are all glad you are ok Levi." Erwin said with a relieved sigh. Everyone nodded around me and I stood. "I'm fine. I expect some tea when I get back." I commanded and everyone stood and looked on worriedly. I put on my neutral expression to try and hide the pain that I tried to keep out of my eyes, but by the way they stared I had obviously failed. "I'll get it for you immediately sir." Petra replied before running off.

I turned and walked down the beach, holding back the urge to run full speed into the water and look for my little merman.

**_Eren's POV_**

I swam as fast as I could to the palace. I'm going to need to get _his_ advice on a certain matter. I need to know if it's worth it in Armin's eyes. _Was I falling for a human? I couldn't be. I've only met him a couple hours ago and I don't know that much about him. But... Why did it feel so good to have him kiss me? Father said it only feels good to kiss your mate. So why did it feel so good to kiss him?_

_Was it possible for a human to be my mate? And not only a human but a man?! _When Levi asked me if I was gay I had no idea what he meant but then when he explained that there were people who expressed their sexuality with a preference for men it turned my world upside down. I knew for a fact that I wasn't attracted to girls, I never have unlike the hormonal idiots I talk to.

I always thought that it was because I was only attracted to whoever would be my mate but I always found myself staring at especially attractive males. _And wasn't I staring at that beautiful statue?_ And when Levi touched me my skin tingled with warmth, it felt so good that I tried to find any excuse to touch him.

When his arms wrapped around me I felt safe and secure even though he could have easily hurt me. He was a human. Something I've been trained to hate and fear all my life, but in his arms I felt the safest. It's said that I give my trust too easily but I just can't find the fault in _not_ trusting the human prince named Levi. Levi was beautiful and he was very nice to me, I don't see why I _shouldn't _like him.

I passed the coral reefs until I made it to the Barren ocean floor, the castle is not too far from here. _Agh my tail hurts. _As I swam my tail continuously throbbed and ached as I moved the overworked muscles. I don't usually go long distances like that for long periods of time, but it was worth it because Levi is safe. My thoughts quickly went back to the kiss we shared only a few minutes ago and my face heated considerably. He leaned down and connected our lips and _dear Poseidon_ I thought I was going to explode! _Wait... If Levi kissed me then he must be attracted to men right? Does that mean he's gay too? Or did he just kiss me because I had been crying? _

My thoughts were jumbled and confusing as I finally made my way to the pristine palace. It was a huge palace made of gold and copper with a natural glowing haze around it. Fish and Merpeople alike swam around in the castle at their own leisure. I swam down the halls and gave hasty nods to people who waved and tried to talk to me, pushing them off with a curt "in a hurry."

I quickly made my way through the twists and turns of the vast castle until I came to Armin's Room. He was reading a tablet and taking notes on his desk in the corner, glowing crystals placed strategically while florescent fish swam around. It was their job to light up the dark for us which they happily obliged. His room had tablets strewn everywhere and the bed in the corner was covered in writing rocks.

"Armin. I need to talk to you." I said from the door and Armin jumped a little in his seat. "Eren you scared me!" He laughed but it died down when he saw my face. "Eren? What's wrong?" He asked worriedly and got up from his seat, slowly moving towards me and grabbing my hand. "Armin I think I'm falling in love." I whispered and his sky blue eyes widened. "L-love?" He stuttered and I nodded. Even _more _worry spread across his face as he pulled me toward the bed and pushed all the rocks off the seaweed comforter.

We both rested on the covers before he finally broke the silence. "Eren what happened?" He asked and I sighed. "I went to the surface." I started and took a deep breathe, preparing myself for a _long_ story.

"I saw a large ship so I climbed up and watched the humans. They were amazing Armin. _Everything _dad said _isn't _true. They were laughing and smiling and dancing with each other, having fun and they were happy. No long claws and spears to kill each other with. Just happy dancing." I started and then continued my story with Armin listening studiously, enraptured by my description of Levi the human Prince.

I told him about him saving me and me saving him, our talk on the beach and eventually it was time to explain the whole gay situation. "So... Armin we also talked about... something else." I said slowly and he nodded, showing that he was indeed listening.

"Well... he asked me if I was gay… and I asked him what it was and..." I bit my lip and moved closer. "Being gay is when a guy... likes another guy, sexually and romantically." I whispered and waited to see his reaction. It was the absolute _opposite _of what I thought it would be. He just nodded and looked at my face in what looked like... guilt? _Why would Armin feel guilty? _

"I know what being gay is. Considering I am gay..." He trailed off and my eyes widened_. Armin... he... Armin was gay!?_ "Eren I didn't want to tell you since I could tell you were struggling to come out as well. There are only two people who know and you're now one of them." Armin said sadly and touched my hand. "You... struggling to come out...? You knew that I didn't like women?" I asked and he nodded.

"I'm not stupid Eren. I saw you staring at that guard the other day. Plus didn't you _just_ explain how _hot_ you found _Prince Levi?"_ He retorted and I nodded slowly. _Was it that obvious?_ "It's not obvious, well... to people who don't know you at least. I watch you and I've known you since we were little. It's obvious to me when I've caught you checking out men since we were 3,285 days old." He said with a smirk and I blushed deeply_. Since I was 3,285!? _"I don't recall ever doing that!"

"You did do that Eren. But don't worry I won't tell your dad." He said happily before grabbing my hand. "Let's go for a swim! I believe its time you've shown me your human collection." Armin stated as he dragged me out of the room. _"What!?_ _How _do _you_ know about _that!?" _I whispered hoarsely and he chuckled. "I know you Eren. Plus I've followed you when you sneak out. Question is how I _wouldn't_ know?" He retorted and I just stared at the back of his head.

"Don't worry Eren. We'll get you your Prince. I know we will." He said confidently and I just stared. Maybe Armin will be able to help me, after all, he's the smartest person I've ever met.

_Don't worry Levi. I'm going to be… part of your world._

**_~ TLM ~_**

**_Levi's POV_**

_I'm dead._

I was laying in my bed again. It's been two days since I kissed Eren and honestly I felt dead. I couldn't eat and I couldn't sleep. I couldn't do anything without losing my will. _I talked to a fucking brat for less than an hour and all of the sudden I couldn't stop thinking about him. What the fuck happened to me!? _Everyone thought I had made it up. _Dreamed_ up a gorgeous merman who rescued me. But I could still taste his innocent lips on mine, opening and letting me explore his mouth. He _moaned_ my _name_. _My_ name! _It replayed in my head and dammit it hurt!_ I was doomed to not be able to touch my savior and little merman prince.

Erwin basically prohibited me from going to the beach till I _actually_ start eating and taking care of myself, which made me realize I wasn't doing so. What scared everyone though was that I didn't mind being dirty. Well I _did _mind but I just couldn't bring myself to care. Not until a certain green eyed prince was safe in my arms and _dammit why was I so attached!? We've talked _once_ and look at me!_

Every one tried to cheer me up but nothing helped. I had waited on the beach and didn't eat for a while till Erwin actually had to pick me up and take me to the castle. Even now I could hear Hanji and Erwin speaking outside my room.

_"Levi isn't going to get better Erwin. I don't know what went down with this mystery man but Levi definitely has depression, and… he's showing signs of withdrawal. Which is odd considering he isn't taking any kind of drug or stimulant that would cause withdrawal. Which draws me to conclude that… Erwin, Levi needs whoever he saw on the beach or… his body will give up and he will die."_

_ Die? Die!? I can't die! What if Eren were to come back and I miss him!? _

_"Hanji, this has to be some kind of mistake! There is just no way! No one could have saved him and then dove into the sea, nonetheless a merman! A merman Hanji! They don't exist! There's got to be something we can do!?"_

_"Erwin I wish there was. Levi is under the impression that he has met a Merman prince and that said prince saved him. Based on what he told me and how he is acting… I've deducted that somehow Levi has either fallen in love with the merman or he is extremely obsessed with the idea. Erwin, his sheets haven't been changed once for two weeks and Levi hasn't done anything about it! And we both know that if he was in right mind they would've been changed every day. He has only showered once and he even _looks_ filthy. That man is completely helpless right now. He needs whoever did this to him and he needs him soon."_

_"What if it was an illusion then? What if the man he… has fallen for doesn't even exist?"_

_"Then Levi will most likely die of depression or suicide. It is very possible for someone to die of a broken heart Erwin. Right now we need to hope like hell that he does exist and that he will accept Levi. Finding him isn't enough, he has complete control over Levi's mind, if he were to criticize him I'm afraid that Levi will take it harshly and hurt himself." _

_"Alright then. I will send the military police to search everywhere for the boy. You'll need to get a description so we know what we're looking for."_

_"You won't find him."_ Hanji's voice cut my heart open like a knife.

_What did she mean? How does she know whether or not they'll find him!? Did she know something about him that I didn't!? _I attempted to stand but my body was too tired. _Fuck._ I didn't sleep and I hardly ate, my body wasn't ready for any strenuous tasks such as getting the fuck up. I could only sit up and try to get my legs to move.

_"What do you mean that I won't find him?" _Erwin asked and I could hear her sigh.

_"I'll tell you later Erwin. Right now I need to talk to Levi. I have news that will hopefully help him get better." _She answered and I stiffened. _What news could possibly make me better other than… she couldn't have found him could she!?_

I didn't have to ponder it because soon my door opened and Hanji strolled in. She was wearing a white lab coat and her usual goggles strapped to her head. A pair of long black pants under it along with bare feet that I could see were lightly covered with sand. _Had she been on the beach earlier?_

She sat down in a large chair that she had quietly brought over to the side of my king sized bed. She placed a shell necklace that she had in her hand on my black duvet and stared wordlessly at me. I looked at the shell and noticed that it was the one she carried around for the last 9 months. She hid it in her shirt and once when I asked her about it she went uncharacteristically quiet. I never asked again. It was a rather large nautilus shell that was about the size of my hand. It was smooth and polished with beautiful brown stripes around the spiral surface.

"Hanji…?" I questioned slowly and she sighed. "Mermaids exist." She said flatly and I was a little taken aback. _Well obviously. I only made out with one a couple days ago. But she didn't know that._

"You… you believe me?" I asked tentatively and she nodded. "Because I happen to have met one myself, and he happens to be Eren's best friend." She started and my eyes widened. "What!?" I started and she sighed.

"9 months ago I was walking on the beach. I was looking for some clam shells to study when I heard a splash and a yelp. I ran over to the noise to see a blonde boy with a bowl cut bleeding on a rock. He must've been trying to climb it and fell. I immediately ran over and grabbed him but as soon as he heard me his eyes went wide and terror filled them. When I started to bring him to shore he started crying for me not to kill him. I merely scoffed and brought him onto shore, saying that I wouldn't. That's when I saw it. A beautiful baby blue tail, just like his eyes. He was whimpering and crying for me to spare him and not kill him and I couldn't tell why. I sat down and hugged him, he eventually calmed down and I asked if I could see the cut.

"I tended to his hands and when I was done we started talking. I liked him and he was very interesting to talk to. He was very smart and loved to learn so I immediately asked if he would like to talk again. He agreed and we both met a week later. Eventually it became normal for us to talk every Wednesday. He told me about Merpeople and I told him about humans. One of the most brought up subjects however, was Eren. Mostly because Armin spends so much time with him that his stories usually have to do with him.

"His name is Armin and he is basically Eren's brother, orphaned at a young age and Eren forced his father to take him in as a scribe and librarian, or to Merpeople, a tablet holder. He even gave me this," she held the shell out to me and I accepted it.

"Merpeople are basically human cousins. They are the part of our ancestors that, instead of heading inland, went into the water and evolved. Humans knew about them and there was a lot of, well… mating and they became more human but still kept the tail. They even learned English and other languages, keeping the languages for thousands of years. But some kind of war happened and Merpeople were forbidden from seeing humans or going on land for anything other than mating. So there image of humans, as of today, is that we are cannibalistic, greedy and mindless sex machines. That is what Merpeople are raised to believe, creating an absolute fear of being caught by humans."

She explained and I stared at the shell. "So what is this?" I asked and she smiled. "That my friend is our way of getting you your prince. Hopefully." She added and I immediately snapped to attention. "How?"

"Armin, on our third meeting, gave me this shell. This was for communication, In case he couldn't come or he needed me to come right away then he would signal me through this. It works the other way as well. When he needs me then I can hear the sounds of the ocean, it's hardly noticeable unless you listen closely. It sounds like ocean waves hitting the shore and dying out. A relaxing sound if you will. If he can't come then it sounds like the ocean during a storm, waves crashing against a rocky cliff, not so relaxing. The sound is quiet though and will not stop until I turn it off. Like this," She said as her finger swirled around the naturally indented curl of the shell.

"And if I need him then I merely have to stick my finger in the hole and touch the back. And if I need to cancel then I have to blow into the shell. I do not know how it works and every time I ask he just says magic. But anyway, my plan is to call Armin and ask to bring Eren. Of course I doubt it will work because that involves Eren being available…"

"Why wouldn't he be available?"

"Well apparently you fell for a prince, who is also a strong headed trouble maker. I asked to see him multiple times but he knew what Eren would've done. Apparently Armin knows Eren better than Eren or anybody else does. Like how he's been hiding the fact that he's gay. The boy doesn't even realize that it was a real feeling that people have. It's unheard of down there because females have penis like organ as well. So why go for a male with only one when you could have a female with both? Armin apparently knew since Eren was 9 when Armin caught him checking out a guard. Armin didn't have a word for the attraction to males but he knew that he as well was sexually attracted to males.

"You know, I really like Eren, I've never met him but based on everything I've been told he's a really strong, kind person. He's actually called a _Senshi, _or in English a warrior." She said and I snorted, holding back laughter as I tried to imagine my innocent little merman fighting _anything_. "Eren? A warrior? He is the most innocent person I've ever met, he has the mind of a fucking 5 year old for Christ sakes!"

"He beat the shit out of three great white sharks. He _literally _beat all three of them to death when they tried to attack Armin. He pulled out three of each sharks teeth and gave it to Armin as a necklace. Eren _murdered _three of the _biggest sharks_ to _ever _exist and brought them home for his subjects to eat. Levi I don't know what you saw but Armin told me a lot about a rage filled prince with murderous urges to those who hurt the ones he loved. Another one of his nicknames at home is _'Suicidal Bastard'_ for a reason." She argued and my mouth went slack as I gaped at her.

_Eren was capable of murder!? What the fuck!?_ She smirked at my face and leaned back in the chair. "He is very hot headed and stubborn. But the one thing he wants is to be human, according to Armin his dream since they were _'younglings'_ was to walk among the humans and talk to them. He wants to explore. But _of course_ it's impossible since he is the prince. Arranged marriage to a princess and all makes him pretty busy. According to Armin the princess only _acts _innocent. She's apparently a real bitch and actually _beats_ her maids. He's worried that she'll mentally, physically, _and _verbally abuse Eren once they're mated. Once you're mated it's permanent. Even if your mate dies you can't get another one, you have the choice of living out your life alone or killing yourself at the burial."

_Wow… so that means if I were to mate with Eren then he wouldn't be able to mate with anyone else… ever. _

"That includes rape Levi. If Eren were to ever be raped then by natural law he is mated and must stay with the rapist. Never able to mate with anyone but the person who took their virginity. It's really sad since rape could happen to anyone and to have such harsh consequences really changes their life. But rape is almost nonexistent down there. So is poverty and starvation." She said and I cringed. _If he were to ever have sex then he immediately belongs to the other person? No matter if it was on purpose or forced? But rape can happen to anyone! That's… I need to get Eren before anyone else can… or I could lose him forever._

"Call him." I ordered and she nodded.

"Do you want to hear more stories about Eren? That could help you, even if just a little bit." She suggested and I immediately nodded. I wanted to know everything about him, I wanted to know every inch of his being and I wanted him to know me.

_I will be… part of your world… Eren…_

* * *

_**Crying. I hope the stories of Eren will make up for it!**_

_**Any way I'm about to give some **__**My Little Merman**__** spoilers and question answers.**_

_**Ok so I watched The Little Mermaid to get some more ideas and damnnnnn I fucked up. I didn't include half of the important scenes that were supposed to happen but whatever!**_

_**I'm sorry but I am having an Ursula in the story and Eren does go to her. BUTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT Ursula *cough* Annie *cough* doesn't want Eren's voice as payment. She wants his Memories of Levi. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAhA Levi has to make Eren fall for him again. If he doesn't die first, and if Eren isn't raped first. I mean what. NOTHING MY HANDS SLIPPED! But everything is planned and the two eels will do more than just tip the boat over. Who, of course, our played by Reiner and Bertholdt. HEHEHEHE **_


	4. Happy Birthday Eren

_**HELLO THERE PEASANTS! I started Cinderen! And I have yet to start the next chapter of Stalker! :D BUTTTTTTTTT I have part of the next chapter of TLM done so there's that. Writing 3 fanfictions at a time is so hard! I'm trying to update daily to appease you guys while I am losing a lot of sleep. A LOT. I've had about 15 hours of sleep in the last 5 days. Plus I haveSCHOOL. AND as you can see I try to make my chapters AT LEAST 4,000 words or I feel like it's too short.**_

_**If you haven't already then get out a box of tissues because this WILL make you cry.**_

_**Have fun! *Scurries away***_

_**Edit: So I edited it. yeah. Have fun crying**_

* * *

**_Eren's POV_**

I spent two days with Armin. Two somewhat happy days of getting my mind off of Levi as I showed off my human collection. The huge cavern was filled to the brim and Armin absolutely loved it. Apparently for a while now he's met with a human female, named Hanji Zoe, that told him all about humans and he told her all about Merpeople. It was surprising at first but he started talking about the human world and I listened. The things I learned were so interesting and weird that we ended up spending hours talking about his learnings.

We spent the whole day at the cavern I realized that it made me happy to talk with Armin. It made me forget about Levi but it made me miss him and feel a little sad, but it was a good sadness. It reminded me that I might be able to see him, and I felt closer to him, knowing some things about humans made me closer to him right? But as soon as we left my treasure trove I would feel sad again.

_I just want to see him again…_

**_~ TLM ~_**

It has been three days since I kissed Levi and my father and Mikasa seemed to have noticed my fluxing happy and depressed moods.

Sometimes I would be flitting around with a bright smile on my face as I thought about the kiss. But then I'd get depressed realizing that may be our last kiss. _Ever._ My father asked what was wrong and I made a huge mistake. I didn't lie to him about it, but it was the worst thing I could say to him.

I had told him that I was almost certain that I had fallen in love. He was overjoyed and I realized it was because he thought I had fallen in love with Princess Mina Carolina. So that means our mating ceremony has been moved, to _next_ Wednesday, only two days after my birthday.

The whole kingdom was happy and celebrating but I couldn't have felt more alone. _Why couldn't Levi be a merman? There'd be a hell of a lot more of a chance for us to be together if he had a tail. Or if I had legs. _

I wanted to go see him but I knew that if I did then I would be in trouble. Also I wasn't even sure if he was there or if he would even want to see me. _Does he even miss me? I doubt it. He seems like the kind of person to have a lot of people clamoring for his attention. And based on how he easily gave me his, he probably kissed them too. _

Redhot jealousy reared its ugly head and sadness swept through me like the venom of a sea snake. _What if he didn't care about me at all? What if I was only interesting because of my tail? What if I was just a toy for him to use at his pleasure? Or maybe he didn't like me at all, he was secretly waiting for me to leave the whole time? _My insecurities buzzed around me like a swarm of krill and I sighed and stared at the vast see from my balcony._ I was supposed to rule all of this. Yet I wanted none of it._

The worst part was that I feel like I may have the pull. In legends, it's said that a merperson can feel a certain attraction to their one and only mate upon sight, or after their first kiss. It's when you feel like you're being _pulled _toward your mate. It's even said that in this pairing that you feel the pull because your true mate is the other half of your soul. After the pair goes through a mating ceremony and give themselves to each other in the most intimate way, it is said that you can feel each other and hear each other in the mind. So basically you can feel the others feelings and talk telepathically. _Of course this was only a legend but what if it were true?_

But if it is true then… It's said that without their true mate, the dominant of the mates will fall ill and… eventually go insane, darkness filling the void that the light of their true mate's soul should've given them. _Does that mean that Levi could be in pain right now!? Will I also fall prey to the darkness of my soul?_ Even now I felt like a tether had wrapped its fingers around my heart, and was pulling me away, away from here and to my Levi.

_Damn… life was hard_. I was a prince of the ocean, I was to rule the largest kingdom in the sea but I didn't want it. I wanted a special person, someone to hold me when I'm sad and make me happy. So far the only person I could remotely imagine doing that with is Levi. _But it was doomed from the start, I didn't have legs, and he didn't have a tail. I will be getting legs soon but by then it's too late._ I'll have to mate with _her_. I would've already been forced to mate with her in order to get legs. But I wanted _nothing_ to do with her, I saw through her act from the beginning.

She stepped on anyone in her way and she wasn't afraid to hurt you if you were against her. I saw her hitting a servant once and she tried to play it off as her hand slipped. _Did your hand slip 5 fucking times?_ I pretended I didn't notice and as soon as she left I healed the poor girl she was beating. She was a cute blonde girl named Krista and she seemed to be the most innocent person I've ever met. So sweet and kind, with no harsh words towards the princess even though she wronged her. I immediately made sure that she was my servant and not hers. Krista seemed grateful and always did beyond what I asked, which wasn't much. I just made it look like I was making her do things when in reality I wanted her to relax and live. Have the _one _thing I didn't have. _Freedom._

Other than that my days went by in monochrome till I realized something. _My_ _birthday_ is _tomorrow_. I will be eligible to mate tomorrow. I can become _human_ tomorrow. I was going to have to propose to the princess tomorrow. Even though the wedding was already planned my father made it very clear that she wanted to be asked. He wanted _me_ to give her _my_ mother's _ ring_. _My mother's engagement ring!_ My mood instantly became sour and I growled. "Eren what's wrong?" A voice asked and I instantly recognized it as Mikasa. I sat up and watched her swim over to me and sit down.

I let out a humorless laugh and it turned to a defeated groan. _Here it goes. _"I'm being forced to marry an evil woman, someone I can't even imagine loving. I'm being forced to mate with her and I have to rule a whole kingdom! _With her!_ I don't want any of that Mikasa!" I spilled and she sighed. I had told her about the princess already so she knew what I meant by that. "But you've seemed so happy lately. You've been humming to yourself and smiling. What is making you happy when you're apparently so upset?" She asked and my eyes widened.

_Do I tell her? About my human love and my sexuality? Will she tell on me? Will she accept it?_ She squeezed my hand and I looked up at her. Her dark eyes were pleading and her usually stoic expression was twisted into sadness and hurt. "Please tell me Eren. I don't like it when you hide things from me. I want to help you." She said quietly and I stiffened. She looked like she was going to cry. _Did I really hurt her that bad by not telling her?_

Mikasa..." I murmured and looked down. _I had to tell her. She was my sister after all. She will understand right? _"I went to the surface a couple days ago." I started and she immediately stiffened. "Eren that's dangerous! The humans will kill you if they had caught you with their fishing nets!" She started but I held up a hand to silence her.

"I watched the humans on a boat and they were having fun. Partying and smiling and it was amazing! Until the ship caught fire and I got stuck at least. I had climbed up to watch and my tail got stuck in the wood. I almost_ died, _I couldn't get out and the fire was really hot. But then the captain, a human, came through the flame. I had heard him shouting and realized that he was staying on the ship to help me. He got me out and when he thought I was drowning he jumped in to save me. He however started drowning so I saved him.

After a couple hours we finally made it to shore and I stayed to study him. He woke up and we talked. He was really nice and he even let me touch his legs!" I explained and watched as her face paled more and more. She looked horrified but confused at the same time. "Eren... he... the human didn't... he didn't hurt you did he?" She asked and I shook my head happily. "Quite the opposite actually. He... well... he kissed me..."

"What!?" She yelled and I shushed her. "Yeah. We kissed for a little while and then I left because I could hear other humans coming." I said sadly and she looked at me, completely stunned. "Eren... Did you kiss him back?" She asked and I hesitantly nodded. She moved back a little and I watched her face mold into a light smile. "So you finally accepted your love of males huh?" She asked and my jaw dropped.

"You knew too!?" I asked incredulously and she nodded. "Of course I knew. Since you were 9 you've been checking out guards when they weren't looking. Wait? Who else knew?" She asked and I grinned. "Apparently Armin caught me looking at a guard as well." I said and we both started laughing. After a few minutes we quieted and she got a serious look on her face.

"But Eren, you can't go to the surface again. It's too dangerous and just because-" "No!" I cried out and she sat back_. "No?_ Eren it's too dangerous. You almost died last time you went up! I will not allow you to go to the surface anymore! Even if it means I have to nail your fins to the ground." She said sternly.

"But then Levi saved me! I want to be with Levi up on land not with that bitch of princess down here. I can't even be free down here!" I yelled and she stared wide eyed.

"Eren..." "No! Just... just leave me alone! You don't understand! You're not being forced to sell your soul to an evil woman you're don't even remotely care for! You don't have to rule a kingdom that you don't want! AND YOU'RE NOT IN FUCKING LOVE WITH A HUMAN THAT MIGHT NOT EVEN CARE FOR YOU AND YOU'LL NEVER GET TO SEE AGAIN!" I screamed and swam as fast as I could out of the room.

I held back sobs as I swam right out of the palace and into a forest of sea weed. _Why couldn't she understand? Why can't she just let me be happy? Why can't anyone let me be happy!?_ I stumbled blindly through the plant life, ignoring the leafy tendrils that seemed to grasp at my fin, until I ran straight into an unsuspecting passerby. We both groaned at the force before being pushed back. I had hit the stranger head on and hissed at the stinging sensation in my head.

"Fuck... my head..." I growled and I looked up to see the mystery person was Armin. "Ouchy..." He whined and I sighed. "Armin what are you doing here?" I asked and started to rein in my emotions. _Armin cared. He understands. _He immediately smiled when he realized who he had run into. "Coming to get you of course! Happy birthday Eren!" He shouted and gave me a warm hug. I immediately felt better and hugged my best friend back happily.

"My birthday isn't till tomorrow." I murmured and he chuckled. "But I got you an early birthday present!" He exclaimed and grabbed my hand. "C'mon! I can't wait to see your face when you see this!" He said happily while pulling me along. _What's got him so excited?_ I followed and soon realized that this was the way to my cavern of human things. "Armin...?" "Shhh! We're almost there!" He said and I could see the excitement in his blue eyes. I bit my lip and stayed quiet, allowing him to pull me along.

I was right. We were going to the cavern. I saw the crude rock that I moved in front of the entrance to keep it hidden. It was circular and covered in grime and sea life, making it look like no one ever used it or touched it. Armin swam over and tried to push it out of the way but he never was the strongest. After a minute of watching Armin try pushing and pulling the stone away, I chuckled and swam over. Pulling the stone with one hand and smirking at him. "Ladies first." "Oh hush you." He snapped and I laughed as we made our way in. The dim tunnel led into the large trove full of human treasure.

We swam forward and I stopped me gasped when I saw what was sitting in the middle of the room. Armin had somehow managed to find the statue of Levi on the ship and bring it in here. I gasped as he happily swam around it. "You likey? I found it at the bottom of Tritons Pass and thought it was fitting. I assume this is Prince Levi and the statue he had on his ship?" He asked and I slowly moved forward. _It looked so real._

_Fuck I missed him so much._ The statue still had his flawless skin and handsome features, free of sea life even though it has been in the ocean for a couple days. I caressed the stone cheeks and stared into the cold eyes of my human love. "Levi..." I murmured and kissed the stones unmoving lips, desperately wishing they would be as warm as the flesh of my cheeks right now. Armin made a cute noise behind me and nudged my shoulder. "You really want to see him don't you?" He asked and I nodded. He let out a sigh and smiled sadly but I was too busy admiring my human to pay attention to him. Too bad too, If I had been paying attention, I would've noticed the red tail that left the shadows as quickly as it came.

"Eren, the only person I've thought of that can turn you into a human is your father. And we both know how he feels about humans." He stated and I instantly deflated. "I know... but Armin... I feel the pull." I murmured and Armin's jaw went slack. "The pull!?" He gasped and I nodded. "Eren that's not possible!" Armin exclaimed and I placed my head against my Levi's stone shoulder.

"Armin… I think it is. I feel like I'm being pulled by my heart. Like a hand has grabbed me and will not let me stay. Even now all I want to do is do as the hand says and go straight to Levi. I…" I faltered and looked up at Armin. "I think Levi is my true mate." I said honestly and watched the various emotions flit across his youthful features. Pain, sorrow, happiness and shock, pained and sad, knowing that the odds were against Levi and Eren, happiness that maybe Eren could be happy. Shock that the pull exists and that his friend may have it.

"Eren…"

"Eren!" A loud voice boomed and Armin and I both turned in shock. My father was here, looking angry and disgusted with his golden triton in hand. Behind his mighty form floated Mikasa, with her head down and her red tail swishing anxiously, a sad and guilty expression marring her features. _What was he doing here!? How did he find it!?_

"Father!?"

"King Grisha!"

"Eren why has Mikasa told me that you went to the surface!?" He boomed and I stared wide eyed. _Mikasa… she… she told… on me?_ "Mikasa how could you!? I trusted you!"

"Eren! Answer me!" My father growled and I glared.

"Because I did father."

"Eren! How many times have I told you to not go to the surface!? The humans are-" "Your wrong father! The humans aren't at all like we thought! They are nice and happy! Hard working and loyal! They are everything and anything any merperson could be!"

"Lies!" My father growled and I cringed. "Humans are savage, barbarians that only want to kill for power! For greed! They only help themselves!" He yelled and I growled.

"I would be dead right now if a human didn't save me! I would be dead if Levi hadn't saved me and he would be dead if I didn't save him from drowning-" "What!? Not only did you go to the surface but you came in contact with a human!? And you actually saved him!?" He asked as if it horrified him to even suggest that I could do such a thing.

I took a deep breathe to calm myself as I looked into my fathers enraged eyes. "And what else could I have done? Leave him to die?!"

"One less human to worry about." He growled and I clenched my fists. "Eren. Humans _can't_ be trusted. It's better to just let them die! Worthless scum of the world that shouldn't exist-""But father I love him!" I broke and immediately covered my mouth as soon as the words came out. His eyes widened with shock as his eyes soon filled with rage.

"I have tried to be patient with you Eren. But you just refuse to listen. This… is all your fault. You will never see him, and you will marry the princess. Because you are in love with the princess Eren. And you will thank me when you are older and married to Mina." He said in a cold voice, just above a whisper. My eyes widened as his triton raised and I cried out. "Father no!"

But it was too late. He shot the wall with his triton and all my artifacts, all my gadgets and gizmos and human things exploded.

"NO! DAD STOP!" I screamed as I lunged at him but soon everything in the room was in pieces, except the statue of my beloved Levi. He looked at it and I quickly shook my head and grabbed his arm. "Please dad no! Please I'll do anything," His arm raised despite my futile attempts and a white light started to build in the staff of the golden weapon. "No!" I cried out as it shot and blew up my beautiful gift. I let out a strangled cry as the pieces settled onto the floor and I grabbed one. Crying loudly as I held it to my chest.

"Happy birthday Eren." He said coldly before departing.

I just continued to cry and hold the last piece of Levi I had. Silence cut through the water as the only sounds heard were my strangled cries of anguish, absolute agony of losing what little I had of Levi. What little I may have had forever since my father made it clear that I would never see him again.

I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder and I whipped around. Mikasa stood there with a pleading and guilty expression on her face. "Eren I-""Leave! GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! YOU BETRAYED ME! YOU TOLD ON ME AND NOW I'LL NEVER SEE HIM! I'LL NEVER BE ABLE TO SEE MY TRUE MATE BECAUSE YOU WERE TOO STUPID TO SEE THAT YOU DON'T NEED TO INTERFERE ALL THE GOD DAMN TIME! YOU'RE SO DETERMINED TO MAKE SURE NO ONE HURTS ME WHEN YOU'RE THE ONLY PERSON WHO IS HURTING ME! Why are you even here!? You're not even my real sister!" I screamed at her and watched her eyes widen. As soon as the last words came out I regretted them, but it was too late to take them back now.

It was obvious she was about to cry, but I didn't have the energy to comfort her. Her bottom lip quivered and she turned, leaving quickly as I sat there, panting at my outburst and my rage and sadness. _I really fucked up now._

I collapsed and cried into the cold hard ground. Wanting nothing more than the comfort of a man that I had only talked to for an hour. _How could someone I hardly knew mean so much to me?_

I felt arms wrap around me and hug me tightly. Armin, the owner of the arms, was hugging me to his chest as he cried with me, sharing my pain and sorrow with me as we cried on the floor. What felt like hours but mere seconds passed until I finally calmed down enough to hug Armin back.

"Poor child..." Two voices sang in unison and Armin and I whipped our gazes up to the source. Two figures moved in the shadows and debris of my broken dreams before gliding into the light. Two eels, a dull graying blue color swam into the light and Armin's hold tightened. The eels were covered in scars and scrapes, parts of fins missing and what I hadn't failed to notice was the eyes they both had. One was white and the other gold.

"W-who are you?" I asked but they ignored me, swimming around us with their eyes plastered on my face. "All you wanted was true love. Legs to let you see your true love." They murmured in a creepy voice. "What do you want?" I asked and was proud that I didn't stutter this time.

"We only want to help you. Both of you. We know someone who can grant your wish..." They trailed off and wrapped themselves together. This immediately peaked my interest and I rose slowly. "I'm listening."

"Annie can grant your legs. She is powerful and will grant your wish..." They sang and leered at me. "Annie? You... You mean the sea witch!?" Armin asked and they nodded slowly. "Yessss..." "No! Get out of here! She's dangerous!" Armin yelled and I was taken aback by his actions. _Why was he getting so upset?_

Of course I knew the legend of the sea witch Annie. Evil and corrupt, took souls of the innocent and got banned from the kingdom_. So why would she help us?_ "Fine... we will let you think about it... just consider the deal..." They hummed and turned to leave. The one on the right flicked his tail and a stone came tumbling down the wall. I picked it up only to see my beloveds face.

_What's the harm in going? I don't have to accept the deal right? I can leave if I don't like it and if I do then I get my prince! _"Wait!" I called out and the eels turned with a grin. "Yess?"

"Please take me to the sea witch." I asked and Armin clawed at my arm. "Eren no! She's evil! She will take your soul-""Armin. We don't have to accept the deal. There's no harm in seeing if she can actually do it. And... Armin I need to see him." I whispered and my lip started to tremble.

His face softened and he sighed. "I'm coming with you." He said sternly and I held my tongue. His eyes were hard with determination and I knew that I wouldn't be able to persuade him otherwise. I nodded and held out my hand, which he gladly took. I turned back to the eels who were patiently waiting for us to end our quarrel. "We're ready."

"This way then." They hummed and moved towards the exit. We followed and soon we will be going to the sea witch. I had a bad feeling in my gut but the pull on my heart was stronger.

_Happy birthday to me..._

* * *

_**Crying in a corner. The feels! Good news though! I have most of the next chapter written and I wasn't sure if I should post this now but hey- WHAT THE HELL! I have yet to start on Stalker but I will get to it. I know the logistics of what I want to do in that chapter. Hehehehe Jealous Levi. And a sexy Outfit for Eren.**_

_**Sayonara~**_


	5. I'll Sleep With You Levi!

_**Edit:**__** I edited it. Two more chapters to go before I start working on the 8th!**_

* * *

_**GOMEN! Gomen gomen gomen! I'm sorry that this took me so long. I kept procrastinating and ughhhhhhh. I planned on posting this on the 30**__**th**__** but I felt bad for leaving you all cold turkey. So here it is!**_

_**I will try to post Cindereren on the 30**__**th**__** since, WOOHOOO ITS EREN JAEGERS BIRTHDAY! The day he got expelled from his mother's uterus! Thanks Carla! I will start Stalkers next chapter before writing this since I keep pushing it off. That will probably be out before the 30**__**th**__** but idk. **_

_**SO SO SORRY! LOVE YOU PEASANTS!**_

* * *

**_Levi's POV_**

It was the first time in four days that I've finally been able to sleep for more than an hour. My heart felt weird and it hurt, like it was being tugged by an invisible tether. _All day_ and _every day_ since we kissed. I don't know what it wants or why it's there, but I do know that it seemed to pull me towards the ocean. Towards _him _probably. It was pulling even tighter than before. Trying to pull me somewhere but I couldn't tell where. I was trying to snuggle deep into a pillow that I was imagining was him when someone kicked down my door.

"Levi!" A female voice squealed and I groaned. My body was exhausted from little sleep and my little food intake. _Four days since I kissed Eren. Four days since he swam off. Four days since I fell in love with a merman. Four days since I felt a pull on my heart towards the ocean. _

"Levi! Levi get up!" The voice yelled and I growled. Fighting the waves of sleep from my eyes and body, I sat up and stretched. "What the fuck do you want Hanji?" I growled and looked over at the crazy lady who decided to wake me up. Her hair was disheveled and all traces of sleep were gone from her face, she wore a loose white shirt and brown pants that showed she had just gotten up. _She had sand on her feet and a maniacal grin on her fucking face and what the fuck could she want?_

"Levi! You'll be changing your tune when I show you this! Come on get up get up get up!" She was bouncing with excitement and I sighed, slowly swinging my legs over the side and standing. I wobbled for a moment before I was able to walk soundly. "What is it? Crazy ass mother fucker-""It's about Eren." She cut me off and I immediately snapped to attention.

"What about Eren?" I growled and she just kept smiling like an imbecile. "Come and I'll show you!" She exclaimed before running out of the room. I quickly went after her, ignoring the fact that all I was wearing was a pair of baggy black pants and no shirt. I ran down the hall after her and felt my heart pounding. The tether, pulling me forward and keeping me from turning around. _What could she want to show me? Was he here? Was his friend here to tell me that he will see me again?_

Thoughts swarmed my mind like angry wasps as I followed Hanji through the dark corridors. I soon realized we were headed towards the guest rooms_. Why are we going to the guest rooms? My hopes of Eren being here slowly dwindled as we finally stopped in front of a plain wooden door. _She was panting and leaning in her knees as she tried to catch her breathe while I waited for her to catch her breathe.

"Ok... So before I show you, you need to promise me something." She said breathily and I nodded. "Fine. What is it?" She straightened and looked completely serious, straight faced as she pushed up her glasses. "You will not touch and you will let me explain. Promise me you will _not touch anything_ until _I_ explain _everything." _She said sternly and I nodded. "Ok... I promise to not touch anything until you've explained." I promised and she sighed. "Ok..." She murmured before slowly opening the door.

The room was a light blue with a gold trim that was lit by a bright oil lamp. There was a cedar coffee table in front of a white couch that seemed to make the room pop. A cedar dresser and vanity sat against the wall with some shells and clothes thrown on it. But what caught my attention was the bed.

There were two figures on it, one sitting on the edge and one under the beige covers. The one on the edge was blonde with a bowl cut and light skin. They were wearing a large blue shirt with what looked like nothing underneath it. Knowing Hanji she probably gave them shorts or boxers to put on underneath. I couldn't see the second one who was hidden completely under the covers.

The blonde heard us come in and turned, showing me huge baby blue eyes that sparkled in the well lit room. They had delicate features and I soon realized it was a he, although he did have a very feminine demeanor around him. His eyes widened and he stood on shaky legs. "Are... you are Prince Levi?" He asked and I nodded. "Yes... I am Prince Levi... who might you be?" I asked politely and he smiled.

"I'm Armin. It's nice to finally meet you! Eren wouldn't shut up about the handsome prince that swept him off his feet! Well… tail." He said with a light smile on his face. I blushed lightly but as soon as he said Eren I looked behind him at the bed. _Wait... Does that mean that's...? _"Yes. That is Eren. But we need to explain a few things before you can touch him." Armin said gently and my body froze.

_He's here... Eren is here!?_ "Eren?" I called out and started towards the bed but Hanji was quick to grab me_. "Levi no._ Remember your promise." _Promise? What promise? You will not touch anything till we have explained._ _Fuck._ "Shhh! He's sleeping..." Armin said quietly and I pulled against Hanji's grasp. "Let me see him. I promise I won't wake him, I just need to see him." I whispered desperately and stared at the form under the sheets.

I needed to see my little merman, I needed to make sure he was real. That he was here, with me and not a figment of my imagination. Hanji and Armin shared a look before Hanji hesitantly let me go. I immediately ran over to the side of the bed and stared down at the bump. I could see some fine chocolate hair spilling out onto the pillow and I held my breath as Armin slowly pulled back the covers and revealed the beauty underneath.

Eren laid on the bed, eyes shut and his cute pink lips parted as he breathed deeply. He was no longer wore the jewelry that I had seen him when I first met him but still looked just as beautiful without them. His smooth tan skin shimmered in the light and I noticed something odd. _He had tattoos_. I leaned down closer to see what was on my beautiful lover's skin.

There was beautiful writing that I recognized as Kanji and katakana on his lower stomach.

タイタンの強

I lightly traced it with my finger, which caused Armin and Hanji to stiffen. But I made sure to be gentle enough to not wake my lovely prince. "What does it say?" I asked quietly and Armin relaxed a little, realizing that I wasn't going to wake Eren.

_"Tai Tan no tsuyo… _The Strength of Titan." Armin whispered and beckoned me with a finger. I curiously obeyed and walked around the other side of the bed. He pulled the blankets back more to show me his smooth, muscular back. I immediately noticed that he had two more on his back. Armin pointed to the ones on his upper back and smiled.

美しい魂

_"Utsukushī tamashi… _meaning beautiful soul. And…" he murmured sand pointed to the one on his lower back.

不滅の美しさ

_"Fumetsu no utsukushi-sa… _meaning immortal beauty." Armin swiftly translated and I marveled at them. They were a beautiful contrast of black on tan and I found the sudden urge to kiss them. Armin raised a thick eyebrow and lightly touched my shoulder. "I need to explain what happened, and you're not going to like it." He said in a sad tone and I immediately stiffened.

_Why did he sound like that...? Eren wasn't dying right?! Or was it that he didn't want me!?_ My heart throbbed painfully as Hanji pulled me away from the sleeping form. "Explain what?" I asked stiffly and Armin smiled sadly. "How we became human." He answered and I nodded. "Ok..." I murmured and pulled up a blue, wing backed chair, to the side of the bed. Hanji sat next to Armin and put a hand on his leg, offering some comfort to him.

He breathes heavily for a moment before letting his wide eyes fall on me. "I'll start from when he got back then. 4 days ago Eren came swimming back and immediately sought me out. We talked and he told me a bizarre story. A story of a party on a ship and a fire that nearly killed him. And how a statue he was admiring saved him. The man was drowning so he spent about 5 hours swimming the man to shore."

Armin started and I sighed. I already knew the story, I am the one who lived through it after all.

"Now Levi," Armin said, getting my attention immediately. "I want you to understand something. Eren has been taught since birth to stay _away_ from humans because they would kill and eat mermaids. So the fact that he even considered saving your life just shows how caring he is. And he had to swim for 5 hours straight carrying you in his arms. You can probably imagine how tiring that would be. Not to mention that his tail was injured on the ship too." Armin explained and my eyes widened. _So he was fully aware, or so he thought, that I would kill him if I had the chance, but he still saved me?_

I looked at his still form and my heart warmed, I need to repay him for that kindness. "Then he told me about talking with the beautiful man, and yes, he would not stop describing how beautiful you looked, which I must agree with. He talked about how he was kind and smart and how he let him touch his legs. He even _kissed _him. Eren swam around the palace for the last few days with either two different moods. One being happy, humming and smiling and being absolutely lovey dovey to everyone. Or he was depressed, refused to leave his room and talk to anyone. Both times he was thinking about you, Levi." He said the first part and I blushed, lightly but I still blushed. Then he mentioned Eren being happy and depressed because of me and I frowned.

_I didn't want to make Eren unhappy. Ever._ In fact the thought itself infuriated me. "Why... why was he depressed when thinking of me?" I asked softly and Armin sighed. "Because he wanted to see you, but he couldn't. Plus he didn't know if you would accept his feelings or not. Or if you even returned them. His insecurities getting ahold of him and strangling any happiness out of him." Armin explained a little coldly and I stood quickly, knocking the chair back and causing the blonde to flinch.

"I would never have kissed him if I didn't like him! I wanted to see him! He never showed... no matter how long I waited... he never came..." I growled and Hanji got up to push me back into my chair. "I'll explain." She whispered and turned to Armin.

"Levi was suffering from depression and malnutrition. He has stopped eating and doing anything. The only thing he wanted to do is sit down on the beach and wait for Eren. His body showed symptoms of withdrawal, and I know he isn't on any kind of drug to be going through withdrawal, my conclusion was Eren leaving him. That caused his body to shut down. Well... at least it was starting to shut down, but since Eren is here now I think it's safe to assume that Levi will get better." Hanji explained to Armin, whose eyes looked like they were going to fall out of his head.

He shakily stood, obviously still not used to standing yet. "Y-you we're going through withdrawal? And depression!?" He asked and Hanji nodded. "Yes. His body was and is still very weak and he wasn't getting any better." Armin stared and slowly stumbled closer, his arms flying to my shoulders which made me jump in surprise. His face got close to mine as he had a serious look on his face.

"Levi. Answer me truthfully. Have you been feeling a tug or a… a _pull_ at all since you met Eren?" He asked and it was my turn for my eyes to widen. _How did he know about the pull on my heart?_ I slowly nodded and his mouth fell open as he stumbled backwards. _"Oh my God. _Eren was… _right._ He was right… it does exist." He murmured and stared at my chest. "Levi are you feeling it right now?" He asked urgently and I stilled.

My heart was beating rapidly and I could just feel a little pull towards the bed. It didn't hurt like it did before but it was definitely a feeling I didn't like. Uncomfortable, but not too painful. I nodded. "Yes. It doesn't hurt as much as before though. Why what's wrong? What was Eren right about?" I asked and he gulped. "Well... This is only a myth. I don't know how... or why it's appearing now... no one alive has seen it and this is sure as hell surprising." He rambled and I tapped my foot in impatience.

He got what I laid down and quickly climbed onto the bed again. "It's called the pull. It's a myth that has been told as a story since who knows when. The pull is basically like humans motto of 'Love at first sight' you can say. You feel immediate attraction to your mate and your heart and soul feels like it's being pulled towards them. If mated then it's said that you can hear their thoughts and feel how they feel, talk with each other and feel the other without even being in the same room. It's very intimate and an honor to have a true mate." He started and every word made my heart thud. _So he was my mate? How is that possible?_

"Levi, it's important to mention that your mate... According to legend at least, they're your mate because they have the other half of your soul." Armin said seriously and my mouth dropped_. The other half of my soul!?_ "What the fu..." I started but he cut me short.

"The pull leads you to your mate once you've already met them. But if they don't mate it's said that the dominant, since in these pairings there is always a submissive and a dominant, will fall ill first. They become sick and restless, darkness engulfing the dominant's soul, not having the light which your mate's soul sheds. If you two are really true mates, and since he doesn't seem to be on the edge of insanity or sickness, I have concluded that you are the dominant and Eren is definitely the submissive. You need the light his soul offers to balance out your darkness. If you don't mate with him then you will slowly lose your mind and... you might end up killing Eren." He whispered and I sagged against the chair.

_What in the fuck is happening!? Other half of my soul!?_ _I have a soul?_ I thought darkly. I stare at Eren's form and what Armin said hit me hard_. I might end up killing Eren!?_

"What do you mean I might kill Eren?" I asked quickly and the blonde sighed. "Honestly? I think it could be a couple of things. Your darkness might find a way into his soul and cause him to go insane as well. Or maybe you outright kill him or put him a position where he ends up dead. Or if you die he might kill himself. I can't say what the exact cause is I'm afraid. But hopefully we won't have to find out either."

Images of Eren hurt, by me, ran through my head, causing me to clench and unclench my fists as sorrow and rage flowed through me. _No one, not even me, will touch Eren in a harmful way._ _Ever._ I will _die_ before letting that happen. But I need to find out the rest of this story.

"Please... Continue Armin." I said in a strained voice, trying to stay calm and squelch the anger since, Eren was here, and I can protect him now. His eyes widened before he smiled. "Right! So tomorrow, or I guess today now, is Eren's birthday. So I got him an early birthday present that I knew he would like! You see he has this whole cave filled with human things, because he absolutely _loves _human things and he hoards all his finds in there. Unbeknownst to his father of course.

"I was swimming around the floor to try and find a human thing to give to Eren for his birthday when I saw it. _The perfect gift. _A large statue of a man, two swords in hand and cloak over his shoulders. This was your statue Levi. It was perfect for my prince so I got a lot of fish to help me pick it up and we brought it to the cave. I went to go find him and ended up head butting him. He looked like he was sad so I thought that maybe he was depressed again.

"I quickly took him to the statue and you should've seen it. His eyes lit up and I thought he would break his face with that smile. He started hugging and kissing it and he looked so damn happy. You make him really happy Levi."

I smiled at the description with a slight blush. Screw the statue, _I _want to be the one he hugs and kisses! _I _want to hug and kiss _him_. _But how the fuck did I get so attached to someone I met only once before? It doesn't make sense! _

"Anyway, Eren was getting all lovey dovey with the statue when... His father came in. I believe that Eren must've told Mikasa about meeting you and... well... Mikasa is very protective of Eren. She saw you as a threat to him so she needed to stop it before he got hurt. I think Mikasa told King Grisha about it to protect Eren. Grisha and Eren argued and Eren, in desperation admitted to being in love with you. This was the last straw for the King and he destroyed everything in the cave, including his statue of you.

"Eren was understandably crying. He was angry and sad and a whole lot of other things. We held onto each other and I cried with him. Then two eels came and told him that there was someone who could grant him his wish. Annie, the sea witch. At first Eren said no but then changed his mind and agreed to go so we both went with them and swam to the witch's lair.

"She lives in a giant carcass of some sort of prehistoric fish, I couldn't tell at first glance but it definitely isn't around anymore. We went in and she immediately got down to business. Eren wants to be human, but I'm not letting him go alone. Plus I've always wanted to see land as well, so we were both to become humans. But she had a price to turn us human. Either we both loose our voices, or..." He trailed off and looked at Eren's sleeping form.

"Levi I tried to talk him out of it. That I should be the one to lose it but he was adamant about it." Armin said quickly and I immediately stiffened. _What is he going on about? What did he loose!?_ "Spit it out. What did Eren loose!?" I growled and Armin sighed. "He lost his memory. In order to give us legs, Annie took all Eren's memories... of you." He murmured and my heart stopped.

_He doesn't remember me? He gave up his memory..._ "Why? Why did he choose to forget me?" I whispered and he sighed. "He did it for three reasons. One, he didn't want me to have to pay the price and it seemed like the best option. Two, he believed that he would be able to fall in love with you again so why would it matter if he forgot you for a little while. And three, if you didn't return his feeling or want him then he wouldn't have to go through that kind of heart break."

_It made sense. If he fell in love once then he can fall for me again. I can see the logic in that. But that didn't make it hurt any less._ The boy I love doesn't remember me at all. _Love… I guess I admitted it._ "So... I have to... get him to fall in love with me again?" I asked and his smile brightened. "Yep!" Armin started but was cut off by a certain brunette. "I have no doubt that he'll be head over tails about you in no time Levi!" Hanji, who had been silent till now, practically sang. "Just spend lots of time with him! Ok?" She continued and I nodded. The challenge wasn't spending time with him. The challenge was to stay _away_ from him when he wants personal space.

"So… That means that he'll never remember me?" I asked and Armin's eyes widened, as if he just remembered something. "Oh that's right! I completely forgot!" He nearly shouted but was quickly shushed by me and Hanji.

He was about to say something else when a sudden groan cut through the room. We all looked to the sound to see a drowsy Eren sitting up in the bed. My breath caught in my throat at the sight before me.

Slender arms thrown out to the side as he stretched, throwing off the blanket to reveal a smooth, toned chest. Pert little nipples on a well-defined chest, it looked soft and hard at the same time and I couldn't help cross my legs to hide my newly sprouting erection. _Calm the fuck down. We aren't getting any kind of action for a while. Stop being a fucking pervert and focus. _I chided myself and continued to watch the most beautiful eyes blink into existence.

_Even if he never loves me like I seem to love him… I will never let him fall._

**_Eren's POV_**

As soon as I woke up from a peaceful sleep, the first thing my heavy lidded eyes settled upon were beautiful steely eyes. My heart thumped wildly and I felt like I was being pulled forward, right into these mysterious pools of silver. My lips parted as I felt my mouth go dry, unable to form a coherent thought as the eyes seemed to bore into my very soul. I slowly focused on the face of the owner of the eyes and gasped softly. _A statue. _My sleep dazed mind immediately thought as I studied the man's features. Beautiful alabaster skin covering a hard jaw line that flowed into a smooth neck, thin lips pressed into a line while he brushed his ebony hair out of his face. I noticed immediately that the man had dark circles under his eyes. Whoever he was, he wasn't sleeping, in fact he looked… sick.

My heart thumped painfully and I tilted my head to the side. "Are you ok?" I asked and his beautiful eyes widened. After a moment I finally realized that Armin and a brown haired women sat next to me on… on a bed? "I'm fine. Thank you for asking. Are you alright?" The mysterious man asked and I blinked slowly. _Am I alright? Wait a moment! Where am I?!_ Memories started trickling through my mind as I remembered paying for a set of legs_. Legs!?_

I quickly looked down and pulled the fabrics away from me, barely containing my excitement as I saw the tan legs attached to my torso. _I have legs! _"Armin! Armin! Armin! I have legs! I have legs Armin!" I cheered and looked up when both the women and my best friend started laughing. "We see that Eren. But… uhm… you should probably cover yourself Eren." He said gently and tried to put the blanket over my legs. "No! I want to look at them!" I cried out and ran my hands up and down my bare legs. "_Eren!_ You're naked!" Armin whispered and I smiled at him.

"So?! Look at this!" I said as I slowly lifted my leg up and straight into the air. While I looked at my new limbs, I failed to notice the hungry pair of eyes that were staring at my body. I looked over and saw that the man's eyes were darker than before with an unknown emotion flowing through them.

I ignored it for now as I noticed something else that I didn't have before. "Armin? What is this?" I asked and pointed to the weird appendage between my legs. It was flopping around as I moved and I gave the tip an experimental flick. As soon as I flicked it I gasped and held back a moan. "Ouch! Armin what is that?" I asked again and noticed that loud peals of laughter were coming from the female that was now rolling on the floor. Armin was blushing and the man in the chair had gotten up and walked to the corner, facing away from me, and for some reason that hurt my chest.

_Did he not want to see me? _I thought sadly and quickly shook it off. "Um… Eren… that's your… penis…" Armin whispered and I stared at him questioningly. "What's that?" I asked and the woman rolled off the bed once again. "Your onichichi Eren. Humans call it a penis." He answered and my eyes widened in shock and embarrassment. "It just hangs out!? Isn't there somewhere to put it!?" I asked and the woman laughed harder, standing up and holding out a weird clothe. "Here Eren. This is where you put it. They're called _pants._ Do you need help putting them on?" She asked and I stared at the 'pants' as she called them in her hand. I nodded hesitantly and she started to move closer. "What's your name _Utsukushī josei?" _I said with what I hoped was a charming smile to the woman who wore weird things around her eyes that wrapped around her whole head. She had brown hair, very close to mine actually but with more red in it, that was up in a ponytail. She was very pretty, and tall, much taller then I and she had a very… maniacal smile on her lips.

"Someone's frisky eh? Showing off that hot bod _and _giving me nicknames? You must be a true _ladies _man. I'm Hanji." The one known as Hanji said with a knowing smirk and I blushed. _Two can play at this game._ I grabbed the hand that was reaching for my foot and brought it to my lips. "How am I supposed to act my lady? I'm not from around here and don't know a thing about your culture. Perhaps you can teach me?" I asked with a smirk and she laughed. It was cut short however when a low growl came from my other side.

I jumped, startled at the noise and looked over to see a very irate statue_. "Hanji." _He growled and she grinned. "Calm your tits Levi Christ. Jeez." She laughed and addressed me once more. "So sorry Eren. I'm very busy at this time, we found a new whale species and I simply _must _study it! With Armin's help of course. So I _can't_ show you around. _But…" _She trailed off and pointed to the man at my side. "He is _very_ available. I mean _extremely_ available. I'm sure he would _love_ to show you around! _Right_ Levi?" She stated and I looked up at the handsome man to see he was already looking at me. "Yeah. I'll be happy to show you around Eren. If you ever need something, just come to me and I'll get it for you." He said and I smiled, watching his cold eyes warm up as he looked at me. "Your name is Levi correct?" I asked and noticed that Hanji went back to putting on my pants. "Yes." Came his clipped answer as he watched her put on my pants. It seemed cold but his eyes said he was angry. "Why aren't you sleeping Levi?" I blurted and his questioning stare came back to me. He seemed a little surprised at my sudden outburst but his blank expression didn't change. "He has monophobia Eren." Hanji blurted and I ignored Levi's puzzled expression as I turned to her. "What's Monophobia?" I asked and she cackled. "Monophobia is the fear of being alone. In Levi's case, it's hard for him to sleep without someone touching him. Makes him feel safe and what not. _Right_ Levi?" She explained and I looked at Levi sadly. _He can't sleep because he doesn't feel safe? That's terrible! The poor guy needs to rest or he'll end up getting hurt. And I can't allow the beautiful man to suffer anymore._ "I'll sleep with you Levi! I'll keep you safe!" I blurted out as I attempted to stand. His strong arms wrapped tightly around me when I fell into him and I immediately hugged him tightly. "You need sleep Levi. You'll get hurt if you don't get enough of it. If you want… I'll… I'll lay with you and sleep with you!" I explained into his neck and I felt him stiffen. _Was he appalled by the idea? After all… sleeping with others is considered intimate and… who would want to be intimate with another man? Me none of the less! _ I heard a light sigh then a kiss to my ear, causing me to startle myself when I shivered. "You don't have to brat. I understand if you don't-" He started but I cut him off. "No! I want to! I like sleeping with another person as well! But don't worry about me. You're the one who's not getting enough sleep after all!" I argued and pulled back to look into his eyes. "Besides, that way you don't have to wait and see when I'm awake to show me around! You'll be next to me and ready to go." _I hope he will let me. I actually felt myself wanting to help him more and more_. He stared at me for a few moments before his lips slowly turned into a small smile. "Yeah, you can keep me safe right brat?" He asked and I nodded. "I will make sure no harm comes to you while you sleep Levi!" I said cheerfully and his smile got a little bigger as he grabbed my hand. My heart stop hurting from that pulling feeling as he dragged me out. I barely got to say good bye to Armin and Hanji as we left. "You're beautiful Levi…" I blurted out and blushed a deep red. _Why did I say that?!_ He turned slightly to look at me and smiled even wider. "Not as beautiful as those eyes Eren." He complimented and I sighed happily.

_Best. Birthday. Ever._

* * *

_**So that was chapter 5. Next time I update will most likely be the 30**__**th**__**, a certain brats birthday is that day.**_

_**LOVE YOU GUYS! THANKS FOR NOT KILLING ME! Also I am tired so that is why there are a shit load of bars. your phone is fine. I'm just tired.**_


	6. My Onichichi Is Broken! Fix It Levi!

**_Edit:_****_ Edited. Yay. One more chapter to go til I write the 8th chapter!_**

* * *

**_Hey guys! NEw Chapter yay! Ok so I have a few important notes and all that shit so it would be wise to listen or read or whatever._**

**_~ I edited the first two or three chapters of this fic to fix mistakes and I added some new dialogue to make some things flow better. Nothing too serious but if you want to reread it then you can._**

**_~ I changed the conversation between Hanji Levi and Armin in chapter 5 a little so things would make more sense._**

**_~ I also think its important to note that Eren calls the penis Onichichi. I got it from Japan where little kids call it onichin or something so I thought why the fuck not and had Eren become even more innocent. Its important because he will say it often so yeah. Have fun remembering that._**

**_~ Sorry this took so long to update. I had math finals yesterday and you know how all that shit goes. _**

**_Any way here's Chapter 6!_**

* * *

**_Levi's POV_**

_Holy mother fucking shit that was eventful._

The second time I see the brat and he's sprawled naked in front of me. Stretching his _very _flexible body in different ways and showing off his shapely ass _and _his puckered little hole. I had suspected that he was naked but _Jesus Christ he flicked his penis right there in front of me! _I actually _watched _his eyes widen in pleasure and pain! _God must hate me, making me watch him do such things but I'm not allowed to touch. He seemed to like the pain that came with the pleasure though. Maybe he's a masochist?_

But of course that didn't matter since all of the sudden Hanji started ranting about monophobia and how I had it. I thought she was making me look weak in front of Eren but soon realized what she was doing. I was surprised at how fast he offered to sleep with me though. I could tell that he was very caring, but also very naïve. I was left wondering if he had took on the responsibility of sleeping with me because he was caring _and or_ because he was attracted to me. As soon as I had touched him the pull in my heart was instantly gone. Well not gone, but it was no longer painful and instead very… _welcoming. _

So that means this pull thing _definitely_ had something to do with the brat I was currently dragging down the hall way. _Wait… does that mean he can feel it too?_

Somewhere along the way he stopped hobbling behind me and actually started walking normally. I had helped him twice when he almost fell on his ass but he was doing pretty well on his own for the most part. He must've gotten used to his legs already, that was actually really fast.

I looked back at him to see he was smiling goofily with a bright blush on his cheeks. My heart sped up at the adorable sight because I knew for a _fact_ that was because I said his eyes were beautiful. And they really were. I could never tell what his eye color was because one moment they were green and then they looked blue and then sometimes it was like an emerald and sapphire were fused together with flecks of gold thrown in around the pupils. To say I was fascinated with his eyes was an understatement.

I also remember him calling _me _beautiful. I already knew I was attractive, especially to him, but I really liked hearing him say it.

"You have a very large house Levi. Do all humans have big houses?" Eren asked and I turned to look him in the eye. _Right… he doesn't remember me or the fact that I'm a Prince._ "No. This is my palace and is naturally larger then everyone else's." I answered and he tilted his head. _Fuck_.

"Palace… Does that mean you're of royal birth Levi?"

"Yes. I am the Prince."

"R-really!? Oh I'm sorry Prince Levi! I didn't know! Is there a way you show respect to your superiors on land?" He rambled and I sighed. I don't see why he's flipping out, he's a prince as well. _But… I could use this to my advantage. _I slyly look back before looking away in mock disinterest.

"Yes there is Eren," I drawled and cracked a small smile at how attentive he was to learn, "Here on land we greet our higher ups with a kiss on both cheeks." I finally answered and his face couldn't have gotten any redder. "R-really?" He squeaked and I nodded.

"Oh yeah. Definitely. It's a custom up here, but I only let some people do it to me." I murmured and felt both sad and happy when he looked a little sad about it. "Of course," I continued, catching his attention immediately, "I wouldn't mind if you did it." I finished and I swore his face couldn't get any cuter then the tiny blush and the shy smile that graced his plush lips.

"Then… may I? I would like to get accustomed to human culture as much as possible…" He started with a murmur but his confidence and his voice got louder the further along he went. I immediately nodded and his smile widened. "Mkay…"

I stopped walking and so did he, after a few moments he closed his eyes and leaned down, touching my cheek with his sweet lips. I contained a sigh as he moved to the other one and did the same, lingering for a second longer than necessary. He leaned back and with a small smile we continued walking.

We walked in silence and I was really happy to see that he didn't let go of my hand as we walked. Although the brat was taller than me, his hand was softer and slightly smaller than mine. I had slowed down a little to let him walk next to me and felt him squeeze my hand lightly.

"Are you sure its ok for me to sleep with you?" he asked quietly and I smirked and nodded. "Yes. In fact it's… better than ok…" I murmured and watched his cheeks stain with yet another blush before he looked away. _So cute holy fuck be cool Levi. _

We made our way down the halls in silence till we reached my room. I opened the door and watched him stumble in, dragging me along with him. His grip tightened as he looked around in awe, staring at the large bed and the many books on my book shelf. His eyes were flitting back and forth with curiosity as he studied the room. Suddenly they stopped and widened and I followed his gaze, soon looking at my bed.

"Where do I sleep?" Eren's soft voice floated into my ears and I looked at the now red eared boy. "On the bed." I dead panned as I started towards said bed. _Where did he think he would sleep? The floor?_ "But where will you sleep?" He asked and I turned to look at him. He looked concerned and confused that looked really _really _cute on him. _Dammit why is he so cute? _

"On the bed..." I answered and tilted my head. I thought that it was established already that we will be sleeping together. _Did he change his mind? Fuck I hope not._ "If you don't want to sleep with me you don't have to Eren. I won't force you to do anything." I said softly as I let his hand go. Climbing into the bed, since I already was in my pajamas, and then turning to face the beautiful brat. "I can get Hanji to set up another room-" "No! I want to sleep with you!" Eren shouted and jumped a little when he realized he just yelled.

"I... I would like to keep you safe Levi." He murmured and crawled into the bed in a very, _very_ seductive way. His eyes were partially shut, hips swinging from side to side and his movements slow as he crawled up to my side and laid down beside me. "You can do anything you want to me… to get yourself to fall asleep… Levi ... I'll make sure your safe..." He yawned and looked up at me from under his lashes.

_Fuck... my life_.

**_Eren's POV _**

_Why do I feel this way?_

My heart is beating rapidly and my hands won't stop shaking. My stomach feels like there are millions of fish swimming around and my body feels light. It started when I saw him and it feels like something is tickling my brain, like I can't remember something.

But right now I am currently lying in bed with a guy, a very hot guy and why do I feel like this!? _I can't like him can I? No guy wants a guy. Guys want girls._ _So why don't you ever want a girl? _My mind whispered and I shook my head of that thought immediately. _No. There's no way I'm attracted to a guy. _Father has told me _many_ times about how _all_ men want a _woman._

_Ugh never mind that now. Because right now there is a hand sliding across my waist and it feels really nice._ I shuddered underneath the other male and looked up at him a little startled. "Wh-what are y-you doing?!"

He grinned and continued letting the cool hand travel across my hot skin. "I have _monophobia_, don't you remember? I need to feel someone when I'm sleeping." He murmured into my ear and I started trembling beneath Levi. _What's happening to me? Why am I reacting like this!? And why does it feel so... Right? It's not painful or uncomfortable to feel his cool hand run against my hot skin_.

He sighed and lowered himself down next to me before pulling my hair lightly. "Pick up your head for a moment." He ordered and I complied immediately, staying still as he adjusted both our bodies so that my head was resting against his arm while his other arm was wrapped around my waist to pull us closer and my throat tightened.

_What is he doing...?_ "Is this ok Eren?" His soft voice sounded in my ear and I shivered once more. _Why does this feel good? It feels... Nice? But isn't this stuff you do with your wife? Why is he ok with holding me like this? Why am _I_ ok being held like this!? _These questions buzzed around my head as I felt his lips brush against my ear.

"Eren?"

I couldn't respond. My mouth stopped working and all I could think about were his very nice lips touching the lobe of my ear. _Why... Am I attracted to him?! I can't be! Even if I was... It's not like he would want me like that. He just needs someone to lay with in order to sleep. That's all._

"Eren? Are you ok?" A very deep voice asked next to my ear and I tried to contain a shudder. _What's wrong with me!?_ "Y-yeah... I've just... never slept with anyone like this before..." I murmured and he sighed, his breath dancing across my cheek and causing me to shudder. "I can stop if you want me to…" He murmured and started to pull back. As soon as his hand left my waist I felt deathly cold and I quickly grabbed his hand. "No! No it's ok... I… I want to help you sleep after all. Plus it's… not bad…" I murmured and he stayed quiet for a moment before nodding and putting his arm back around me. Heat spread throughout my body and I sighed in relief, enjoying it more then I probably should.

"Also Eren... Thank you... For sleeping with me... It means a lot to me to have you in my arms again." He whispered the last part and I froze. _Again? We've only met a little while ago._ "Again?" I asked tentatively and this time Levi froze. "Nothing... go to sleep brat." He murmured before nuzzling into my neck. I growled lightly and snuggled into him more. "I'm not a brat..." I murmured defiantly and held in another sigh when he chuckled and held me tighter.

"Good night Eren."

"Oyasumi... baka." I added the last part quietly and giggled. He flicked my nose and growled against my neck. "What did you just call me in Chinese?" He grumbled and I giggled again. "It wasn't Chinese Prince Levi. It was Japanese!" I corrected and he sighed. "Same thing."

"_Not _the same thing."

"Whatever. Go to sleep."

"Mkay."

He squeezed my waist and the last thing I felt before I fell into a peaceful sleep was Levi's finger tracing the hiragana and kanji on my stomach.

**_~ TLM ~_**

**_Levi's POV_**

This feels really _really_ good.

I had woken up to the feel of an arm around my waist and a warm, smooth hand buried in my hair. My body felt so relaxed with Eren curled into me on my softer than usual bed. His face was nestled into the crook of my neck and I couldn't tell whose legs were whose anymore.

"Eren..." I murmured and smiled, a real genuine smile, at the brat under me. He was still sleeping and I could hear his soft snores against my collar bone. Some morning light shined through the dark curtain and onto my little Merman's face, making him look more ethereal then he was before. The only thing that could make this moment perfect was if the brat could wake up and kiss me.

Of course I can't do that now. Eren doesn't know who I am and I'm almost 100% sure he doesn't know he's gay, _again. This is going to be an interesting week. _

Eren mewled in his sleep and arched his back, pressing him closer to me and showing off his cute little ass. _Fuck my life and its God damn fucking lemons. _He nestled even closer to me and breathed into my neck. "Nn...No... I can't... Pri... Prince Levi..." He murmured breathily into my neck and my eyes widened. _He's asleep isn't he? Is he dreaming of me!?_

I sat up a little and his head fell into my lap, his arms wrapping around my waist as he buried his head into my stomach. He mewled again and I could see his chest rising and falling faster. _Is he having a nightmare? And why am I in it? _He groaned loudly and his grip tightened around my waist. "Nngh... Le... Levi... I'm... Ah..." This time he moaned my name and I felt something hard press against my leg.

_This brat is having a fucking wet dream about me!?_ The thought was starting to make me hard but I knew that I couldn't let him finish. Especially not on these sheets, it would take forever to get that out and I don't want to have to give the sex talk to him. "Eren." I called out but he kept doing his thing. Moaning lightly into my stomach and soon start gyrating his hips against my leg. "_Fuck _Eren wake up!" I growled and this time his head popped up.

His beautiful blue green eyes blinked into existence, staring at me in confusion and panic. The tears in the corner of his eyes from sleep and the adorable blush on his cheeks made him even cuter then he was before. "Prince Levi? Wha… nngh are you ok?" He asked and I raised an eyebrow. _Did he seriously just ask me that when he's the one rutting against my leg?_

I was just about to open my mouth and ask what the hell he was doing to my leg and if I could join him when a knock resounded through the room. _Who is it now?_ I mentally growled, sighing out loud I slowly rolled out of bed, stretching my back and arms with a large yawn before walking towards the door. I slowly opened the door and saw a certain brunet jumping up and down in place.

"What the fuck do you want shitty glasses?" I asked and she laughed. "Just coming to check up on you two! I need to make sure you didn't break my precious little sea prince! Also," She paused and steadied herself from her earlier spasm attack. "Well… Armin went into more detail about the exchange between Eren and the sea witch Annie." She continued and I nodded, showing her that I was indeed listening.

"Ok so apparently Eren can get his memories back and stay human with you. But if he doesn't within 5 days then he will not only belong to the sea witch, but also his very soul." She explained darkly and my fists clenched. "What!? What do we have to do to get his memories back!?" I demanded and she smiled maniacally. _Uh oh._

She must've seen the probably terrified look on my face and laughed. "Oh don't worry shorty. You're going to love the task of getting them back."

"Well? Get on with it! What do I have to do?" I growled and she leaned down to my ear. "You have to mate with him. So in other words you get to have sex in order to save him!" She whispered before turning around and running down the hall. "Have fun my kinky little prince!"

"Shut the fuck up shitty glasses! I swear to god you say anything at all…" I yelled but got interrupted by a loud squeak coming from my room. _Eren. _I immediately turned and ran back in, only to stop dead in my tracks at the sight before me.

Eren lay on his back in the dark blankets, face flushed as little beads of sweat rolled down his chest and to his dick that was currently standing straight up in the open air. His pants had been pulled down to his knees and his hand was above it. He stared at me when I ran back in and I could see he was panting slightly. _God… really… really loves me. _"E-Eren!?" I stuttered and his eyes widened. I couldn't help but notice that his length got a little harder upon seeing me. _Fuck._

"Pri-prince L-levi! I… nngh… feel… strange. Why is this thing… uhm… penis right? Harder than before? Am I sick? Is it broken?" He asked and I couldn't help but smirk. So _fucking_ innocent. _You could change that._ A dark voice whispered in my head. Maybe a little fun with my brat won't hurt. He might like me more if I show him how good I am with my mouth.

My plan set in my mind, I stalk forward, taking deliberate steps as I watched his eyes start to cloud over. "Yes Eren. Your penis is very broken. Would you like me to fix it?" I purred as I crawled onto the bed and over his lithe body. He nodded his head fervently and I smiled. "It'll feel _so good_ when it's fixed. Are you ready Eren?"

Again he nodded with a small, shy smile. "Yes."

"Good."

And with that, I slowly crawled down his body till his very nice dick was standing at attention below my chin. I looked up at Eren to see his usually blue green eyes changed to a bright gold. _Interesting… his eyes turn gold when he's aroused._

"Ne Eren. Keep your eyes on me the whole time. You'll need to know how to fix it if I happen to not be here all the time." I ordered, knowing full well I will be here all the time, I just wanted him to watch me suck his dick. Eren nodded and smiled gently down at me, causing my heart to flutter in my chest.

"Mkay. I'll keep my eyes on you Prince Levi…"

I smirked before leaning down and licking the bead of pre cum off the tip, watching as his eyes widened and his mouth was left agape in a broken gasp. "Nngh! L…" He didn't have time to form whatever he was going to say before my lips wrapped around the tip of his dick. I stared up at Eren as I slowly lowered my mouth on that delicious cock of his and watched as his face contorted in absolute pleasure. "Ah…hah… Le… Levi… what… nngh ah!" He fell back against the bed when my mouth was fully wrapped around his length.

_Who knew I'd end up sucking his dick on the first day? _

**_Eren's POV_**

_What is the prince doing!?_

When he crawled into bed and offered to help my broken… _penis_ I think… I didn't expect it to feel good! The warmth of his mouth around it sent a coil of heat into my gut and I gasped at the feeling.

I can't decide if it hurt or not but all I knew was that the heat around my onichichi felt really _really _good. I tilted my head back as the pleasure screwed with my vision, causing my back to arch when the prince did a particularly hard suck to my onichichi. The feeling of his mouth was then gone and I was left panting on the bed. "Hey Eren. I thought I told you to watch me." He purred and I reluctantly looked at his beautiful face. His pale cheeks were stained with a light pink blush and he was breathing hard. The breath dancing along my wet tip and causing me to shutter and moan.

His hand suddenly grabbed the base and started stroking me slowly. _Oh my Poseidon it feels so good._ I moan and whimper again and Levi chuckles. "Does it feel good Eren? Do you enjoy my mouth on your cock?" He purred and I stuttered out a moan. _He calls it a cock? I thought that was a chicken? At least that was what Armin told me._ "Ah… yes… nngh I… enjoy your lips… on my cock…" I whispered and he made a loud groaning noise. "You're going to kill me one day Jaeger."

_What?! _Before I had time to question him his lips were back on me and his hand was still stroking me. I was a mess in his sheets as I lay there, panting and sweating as he fixed my onichichi. But then I felt the familiar feeling of needing to release and my hands went to his silky ebony hair. "Ah… Levi… I'm… nngh… going to… hah…" I tried to finish but he sucked even harder and I couldn't hold back any more. I released into his mouth and he caught and I assume swallowed all of the liquid.

_Did he just… swallow my urine? Was that even urine?_

I was breathing heavily and my body felt like it was lighter than air but heavier than a rock. It was really weird but actually felt really nice. I felt him still sucking lightly on me which caused me to give him a few small whimpers. With a wet pop he eventually stopped and smiled up at me, a white thick fluid flowing down his chin. He must've noticed me stare at it because his tongue soon came out and licked it off.

"Did you like that Eren?" He asked and I heard some genuine worry in his voice. What he was worried about I don't know but I nodded and he breathed out a sigh of relief before crawling up my body once more. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into his chest, causing my cheeks to warm instantly. I didn't protest or do anything, just let this human prince, _my_ human prince, hold me gently to his chest as he drew little circles into my hip bones. It felt nice and for once I wasn't worried about how wrong it was or how weird it felt. I just let it happen and smiled, curling into the embrace.

After a few minutes he sighed and looked down at me. "Hey Eren?"

"Hm?"

"Do you want to eat breakfast now?" He asked while caressing my arm. I nodded and he groaned, rolling off of the bed and stretching his arms above his head. He really did look like a statue or a sculpture. With his _very_ well defined muscles and beautiful form. Even his face was perfect, with its sharp angles and delicate features_. He truly was a perfect man._

He must've noticed me staring because he soon snapped his fingers in my face. "Oi brat. What are you thinking about?" He asked and I answered with a question of my own. "What was that thing called? The thing you did to my penis I mean." I asked and I saw a hint of a smirk on his face. "A blow job. I gave you a blow job Eren. Any other questions?" He asked and I nodded.

"What was the stuff you swallowed? It wasn't urine was it?" I asked and sat up, sitting with my legs crossed. He looked at my lap for a moment before sighing and crawling back into the bed. He crawled over to me and started pulling up the cloth to cover my onichichi once more. "Fuck no that wasn't urine. That's fucking disgusting. I swallowed your semen Eren." He answered and I nodded. _Semen._ _Levi swallows semen not urine._

"Alright brat lets go. I can practically feel your stomach rumbling right now." And with that, I was on my new adventure to the 'Dining room.'

**_~ TLM ~_**

**_Levi's POV_**

We made it to the dining room without any problems and actually had a pleasant conversation.

I found out that his favorite food is crab, his liked to keep physical contact and his favorite color is _my _eye color. _My eyes are his favorite color. _That made my heart beat a little faster and made me walk a bit slower. I didn't ask him about the eyes yet though. I was about to but the brat was sidetracked by a certain blue eyed blonde who came out of the guest room with Hanji right behind him. Arlen I believe his name was.

"How was your night Armin?"

_Well shit on my dick I was close. _The two brats conversed as we continued down the hall and to the tall cedar doors. Two guards positioned there opened the doors to the dining room and I took pride in the awestruck look on my brats face.

The room was a royal blue with white and gold trimmings adorning the 8 meter walls. The room was very big but it was mostly empty space. Huge windows gave a fantastic view of not only the kingdom but the ocean as well. There was a cedar round table that could fit up to 15 people with 15 elaborate wooden chairs. Each chair had a Greek god carved into the backing and down the legs. They were interesting to look at and handcrafted by a very poor artisan, who is now very rich from his work, so I decided to buy them.

I strode forward towards my favorite chair, Hades chair, and sat down. The cushion was black with white, silver and gold trimmings and the chair itself was a very dark brown. It depicted a river, the river Styx, running down the sides and to the back legs as it poured over the skulls and souls of the dead. On the back was his most famous story, the kidnapping of Persephone. It showed the god in his dark chariot drawn by 4 great stallions, carrying a crying woman with one arm as he dove into a crack in the earth.

My favorite god and my favorite chair.

Eren follows and takes the chair next to me. The chair was very light wood with sea creatures spilling off the sides. _Poseidon. _ It had a blue cushion with silver and gold trimmings, corals and barnacles carved onto the bottom of each leg, a merman swimming under the mighty Poseidon himself. _How fitting._

Hanji took the chair of Demeter while Armin took Athena. "Hey Levi? Where's Erwin?" Hanji called out after a minute and I soon realized he wasn't here either. "I don't fucking know…" I started but was cut off by the sound of Erwin throwing the door to the dining room open. He walked gracefully across the floor with his usual commander Uniform on. A green cloak with the countries emblem, the wings of freedom, across the back as it flowed behind him. White pants covered with brown belts and knee high boots. A white button up shirt with a tan crop jacket over it. He smiled at us before sitting down in his self-assigned chair, Zeus.

"Good morning everyone." He boomed and I just rolled my eyes, he should be the prince, not me, he's got the charisma and charm with the fucking body of a king.

"Ohayo gozaimasu!" Eren said with a bright smile and a little wave. Armin chuckled and Hanji laughed. Erwin smiled at Eren and nodded his head. "I see someone had a good night's sleep last night. But I don't understand how. You slept in the same room as Levi didn't you?" He joked and I growled, causing Hanji and Eren to laugh right along with Erwin.

"I slept great! Levi has been very kind and gentle. He even helped me this morning with a problem with my body."

_Oh fuck._

"What problem?" Armin asked with obvious concern and Eren smiled brightly.

"My onichichi… uh… I mean penis was broken so Levi helped me and showed me how to fix it."

_Fuck fuck fuck shut the fuck up Eren!_

"Your penis was broken? How so?" Hanji inquired and he looked down into his lap. "It was really hard and felt weird." He explained and Hanji seemed to understand what he meant. Erwin bit back a grin as he stared at me knowingly. _That bastard and his fucking stupid eyebrows…_

"Eren… How did Levi fix it?" Erwin asked and he looked up, as if the answer was on the ceiling. "I believe he said it was a… blow job? Yeah a blow job! And he even swallowed my semen!" He answered and my already pale complexion became even paler. Everyone became quiet then, quiet enough to hear a single pin drop. Until Hanji started laughing. She threw her head back and laughed loud and hard, eventually falling out if her chair for Armin to try and help her up. Erwin was chuckling as well, hiding his mouth with his hand to make it look like he wasn't.

Eren looked confused by this and looked at me for help, only to see me glaring at everyone who dare try to judge me. _I suck whoever's penis I want! And I can swallow if I want and it's none of their damn business! _Even the guards were snickering which caused me to send them an icy glare, shutting them up immediately. Eren tried questioning them as to what was funny but that only caused them to laugh harder. Thankfully the food finally came in and Hanji settled down enough to sit in her god damn chair.

_This is going to be a long week._

* * *

_**I just couldn't help it.**_

**_Translations_**

**_Oyasumi- good night_**

**_baka- Idiot_**

**_Ohayo gozaimasu- Good morning _**


	7. Yukitai Ningen no Sekai he

**_I ultimately decided to update this because I haven't for a really long time. I SOWWY! But I was hit with a revelation not too long ago! My parents yell at me when I read too much fan fiction because I am 'Not learning anything from it' and its 'A waste of time' SO I decided to do an interesting fact on each chapter that I publish from now on! That way if your parents are like 'YOU Learn NOTHING' Then you can be like 'I LEARNED THAT A CATS EAR HAS 32 MUSCLES IN IT!' and just shut them down. (Cats have 32 muscles in each ear)_**

**_SO HERE IT IS!_**

* * *

**_Fact:_****_ Most people can't tell the difference between a white horse and a grey horse with a white coat. If it is a white horse then the nose and around the eyes would be pink. If its a grey horse with a white coat and main then the nose and around the eyes are black. So basically if its white and pink then its an actual white horse but if its white with black then its technically a grey horse._**

* * *

**_Each fact will have a little to do with the story but I won't tell you what it has to do with this one! I guess you'll have to read on XP anyway heres the chapter and please look at my profile page and read the bio pleaseeeeee!_**

**_Also Eren sings in this chapter so just look up part of your world by _**_Kaji Yuki __**Eren's voice actor.**_

_**Edit: So here it is! I edited this chapter so yeah. I'm now working on the 8th chapter and hehehehe sex. Or should I say COCK BLOCK! you guys are going to be mad at me. **_

* * *

**_Levi's POV_**

_He's like a cute excitable puppy. _

I decided to take the brat into the square after breakfast, ignoring the comments from Erwin and Hanji about using protection. We got dressed, after a few times though since Hanji kept dressing him up in woman's dresses and, no matter how much he liked them they were not going to fly with me. When we were done Eren was wearing a white long sleeve button up shirt with a navy blue vest over it. His legs were adorned with a pair of light blue shorts that showed off his smooth, unblemished legs. I wore a white button up shirt with the first 3 buttons open and the sleeves rolled up. A gray loose pair of pants and a red sash to hold it up along with a pair of big black boots.

We got into a beautiful dark carriage, which I made sure to dismiss the driver since I wanted it be just Eren and I, and sped off. The cart was a blackish purple color with golden rims along the sides. It had red wheels with gold outlines as well and a pull up maroon roof that I left down so Eren can experience the land around us. The two white horses in front continued turning their heads to us and I was sure I heard Eren talking to them at certain points. But other than that he was actually pretty quiet, taking in his surroundings with a smile and curious eyes.

He was really something. I was looking at him for a moment when his beautiful eyes snapped to mine. He tilted his head and smiled shyly. "Ne Levi?" He murmured and I gulped and nodded. "Yeah?" "Why do you always look like that when looking at me?" He asked and I was a little taken aback by the question. "How exactly do I look at you then Eren?"

"Well," He started, "It's a really sad and happy look. You always look happy and sad and then there's this… dark look you give people whenever someone looks at me. Like that guard this morning. You were glaring at him when he said hello to me." He explained and I looked forward again. _He noticed that? _

This morning there were 2 guards out front and I saw the bigger blonde one staring at him in a way that only I should be doing. He was big and brawny with short blonde hair and he said hello to Eren in a really flirtatious way and I may or may not have pulled Eren away and into the carriage so the blonde couldn't touch him. I forgot to ask for his name but what I found weird were his eyes. One white and the other… I _swore_ it was tinged yellow but that's impossible.

I grumbled for a moment before looking over at my sweet little Eren. "Well… I don't know. You remind me of someone I lost not too long ago I guess… and I'm really happy to have met you so that could be why as well. As for the looks… I was sure he was flirting with you so I may or may not have been a little jealous." I muttered the last part and looked over to see his face make the perfect impression of a tomato. _So cute. _"He… he was _flirting_… with _me?!" _He murmured in shock and I nodded. "I think he was Eren." I murmured and smirked at him. "I can see why though."

He got impossibly redder at this and I laughed and turned the horses into the right direction. "Hey Levi?" Eren called and I looked over with a hum. He smiled shyly and looked down before looking at me again. "Can I… do you mind if I try?" He asked and raised a thin brow at him. "Try what?" "Driving." He murmured and I laughed. "HA no." I answered and looked forward when I saw that cute little pouty face because I know if I look long enough then I'd give in.

"Aw! Come on please!? I really want to do it! Plus Arion and Capilet think I can do it!" Eren argued and I arched another eyebrow. _Arion and Capilet? Who the fuck are they and when did they talk to my Eren? _"Who is Arion and Capilet?" I asked and Eren pointed to the two white horses up front. _So he was talking to the horses! Wait he can talk to horses!? _I turned to ask him how he can talk to them when all of the sudden I was met with stunning eyes and an accepting smile. _Oh fuck._ "Please! I swear I'll… um… I'll sing… Yeah! If you let me drive I'll sing for you!" He begged, giving me puppy eyes and the pouty lip.

_Fuck I'm going to regret this._

I sighed and handed the reins over to the bouncing boy at my side. "Thank you thank you thank you!" He cheered and I just grumbled and looked away. He giggled at my moodiness and paid me back by kissing my cheek a couple times, which made me have to try and repress a pleased smile. He stared at the reins for a moment before grinning at me and then looking forward, determination and amusement swimming in his gorgeous eyes. He snapped the reins and yelled, "Neigh neigh motherfuckers!" Surprising the shit out of me because that is the first time I've ever heard him curse, I was actually starting to think he didn't even know how to curse but apparently not.

The horses neighed loudly before taking off full speed, making me grasp the side and stare at the winding roads that were coming up. "OH SHIT EREN SLOW THE FUCK DOWN!" I yelled but Eren just laughed and smiled manically at me. "No way! FASTER!" He shouted and made us take a sharp right turn. My knuckles were white from gripping the rail, I was petrified at how fast we were going, and holding on for dear life as the cart went up and down with the bumps we were speeding by. The horses took everything in stride and followed every order. Every sharp turn and every snap to go faster. "EREN! SLOW THE FUCK DOWN YOUR GOING TO GET US- HOLY FUCK EREN!" I almost screamed when I saw a large as mother fucking ravine not even 50 feet away in our way. I was sure that this meant Eren would stop but when I looked over I saw him leaning forward, eyes set in a determined glare with an exhilarated smile on his face.

_He's going to try and jump it!_

"EREN SLOW DOWN WERE NOT GOING TO MAKE IT!" I yelled but it just fell on deaf ears as the distance between us and the ravine became shorter and shorter. "EREN!" I screamed and Eren just laughed as the horse's hooves were no longer touching the ground. My first instinct was to protect Eren so I quickly turned to grab him and hold him close as we fell to our deaths but was met with a beautiful sight. Eren was standing, arms spread at his sides with a content smile on his face. His eyes were closed as the wind whipped through his hair. **_[Just imagine Rose from Titanic on the balcony or whatever the fuck it's called.] _**

He looked so free at the moment that I didn't even realize that we had touched the ground again till he opened his eyes and cheered, pumping his fists in the air. "THAT WAS FUCKING AWESOME!" He shouted and gently slowed us down to a walk. I continued to grip the railing but soon I let it go and stared at the rebel next to me. He was looking at me with this cute innocent smile and his eyes showed amusement. "Awe~ Is Levi going to be ok?" He teased and I immediately scowled, glaring at him playfully before taking the reins back. "You are NEVER driving again. Ever." I growled and he laughed and poked my nose. "Don't be so uptight. You'll have a heart attack from your old age. That was awesome! Didn't you feel it?" He asked and I growled, looking forward and ignoring him as he tried to get me to pay attention to him.

"Levi~! Don't be mad at meee!" He whined and practically threw himself onto my lap. His back was across my legs and his head was hanging off my lap. His was arched slightly and his long… luscious legs were half way on the seat and on the floor. _Honestly this guy…_

"Leviii! I'm sorrrrry! I should've remembered that your elderly now and things like that could kill you~!" He teased in a sweet voice and I growled and stopped the cart before looking down at the delicious boy in my lap. He smiled when he realized he had my attention once again and held up his arms, no doubt for a hug. "Levi…?" He whispered when all I did was stare at him. _I need to punish him. But how…? _I stared at his exposed self and a slow smirk pulled at my lips as his eyes got wider and wider. "Levi…? Levi! Ah!" He gasped as my hands went to his sides and I immediately began tickling the smooth flesh. He laughed and tried to push me away but I was too strong for the brat and he ended up a mess on my lap. Breathy laughs left him as he squealed and writhed around, tears running down his flushed cheeks from laughing to hard.

"Ha hah Levi! Hah I'm Ah! Sorry… hah ha ha Levi!" He cried out as I leaned down and began nibbling at his fine neck. That earned me some tiny moans among his childish laughter that caused my heart to flutter. I felt really happy right now. Happy enough to let out a chuckle of my own as he begged me to stop my playful assault.

"Levi!" He whined and I laughed and sat up, ending the tickle fight and grinning down at the sight before me. He had tears in his large golden eyes, tear stains marking his cute red cheeks as he tried to calm his breathe. His chest went up and down with every pant under the long white shirt and dark blue vest he wore. I chuckled and wiped away a few stray tears and kissed his forehead, forgetting that he wasn't mine yet.

"Levi?!" He exclaimed and a crimson blush appeared on his cheeks. I smiled lightly before leaning down and doing what I've wanted to do to him since I saw him sleeping in my bed. I kissed his forehead, his cheeks, his nose and each eye before pulling him up into my arms. Now his cute little butt was resting on my lap as my arm went behind his back and my other went to his cheek. "Levi?! What are you doing?" He asked in a hushed tone and I just caressed that soft cheek of his. "Oi Eren." I called when he looked away and in an instant his eyes were back on mine. "…Yes?"

"I'm going to kiss you now so I hope you don't mind having my tongue in that cute little mouth of yours as well." I murmured and his eyes went comically wide. "Eh!?" His voice broke and I leaned forward and kissed the boy. "Mmph!?" He made little noises as our lips touched, trying to back away but I buried my hand in his hair and held him in place. I kept my eyes half lidded so that I can watch my love's facial expression in case he honest to God didn't want to be kissed. His eyes were wide for a moment but they soon fluttered shut as my mouth melded with his.

He kissed back softly and I had to hold back a smile. _He has such sweet lips… _I let him get used to the kiss for a moment before I licked and nibbled his pink bottom lip. He let out a little gasp at that and I took my chance to slip my tongue inside. I felt his hands that had been pushing at my chest till now, move up to my shoulders and wrap around my neck. I gave him an approving growl and felt his hands slide into my hair, pulling the ebony strands and making me growl louder. _I love getting my hair pulled like that. If he keeps it up I might go farther than intended. _My whole body caught fire when I heard a sweet little moan escape him and saw his blush getting darker. _It's getting increasingly harder for me to care at the moment._

The hand in his hair gave a rough tug and I reveled in the little whimpers he made as I completely dominated his mouth. By now he had submitted to my will and was kissing me back with the same fervor, trying to match the fast and passionate pace I had set. After a few moments I broke apart, needing air and watching a string of saliva connect us still. Eren's eyes were filled with little tears and his cheeks were red with arousal, as were his eyes. They were a bright gold color as he stared at me a confused face. "… Levi? Wha-" He started but I silenced him with a chaste kiss to his now swollen and abused lips. I groaned and pushed the stray brown locks out of my little Merman's face and moving to kiss the base of his neck.

He shivered underneath me as my lips grazed his soft flesh and placed small kisses up to his red ear. "Eren… You're so beautiful. I want you to know that you are the most beautiful boy to have ever been placed on this Earth and that I am the luckiest man to get to hold you like this." I whispered softly and took pride in the cute noises and the small shivers going through out his body. "Levi…" He murmured and I smiled and kissed his ear. "Now before I pin you down and make love to you I suggest we get to the village." I said playfully and the squeak that passed his lips as he tried to untangle himself from my grasp made me laugh.

"Levi that's naughty!" Eren huffed once he got to his side of the cart and gave a weak glare at me for laughing. "But you're just too cute Eren. No man would be able to resist you when you look at them like that and make all those cute sounds." I teased and he blushed harder. "Why would any man want me?" He murmured and I sighed. _Perhaps I should just let that blonde mushroom brat tell him about being gay and all the jazz in between. _"Your little blonde friend will explain later. Surprisingly we are here." I said and got the horses to move off the forest path and onto the city street. Eren immediately perked up at this as we drove into to town.

As soon as I stopped the cart Eren was getting out and looking around. I sighed, having a feeling that this would take longer then it probably should.

_This is going to be an interesting day._

**_~ TLM ~_**

_Eren is going to be the death of me I swear._

He dragged me to every place along the square and even further. Whenever he wanted something I bought it for him but that back fired on me because now _I'm _carrying _all_ the shit. I eventually gave up because I caught Eren giving the toys to all the kids in the square and haven't bought him anything since. That didn't bother him in the least however, he just continued talking to everyone and winning the hearts of my citizens. I've had 8 people come up to me and asking if he was going to be my husband and I said yes to all of them.

He was all smiles and I could tell that everyone loved him. He's been given free stuff all day, politely declining and paying for them instead. Whenever he asked for money he would get this cute look on his face that I really just couldn't say no to and _dear _fuck_ he's going to be so spoiled now. _However the only downside is that I keep losing him because of how fast he is. One moment he's next to me at an apple stand and the next he's at a jewelry shop _9 stores down! _

As of right now I lost him at a puppet show he so desperately wanted to see. He sat in the front row to watch and when I turned and looked back he was gone. _Curse his short attention span._

I sighed and went out to search for the little brat,_ again. _"Eren!" I called and looked around, ignoring the odd stares some people were giving me at my shouts. "Ere-"

"Your hair is so soft Mr. Eren!" I heard a female voice from behind and quickly turned. There on the marble fountain of a mermaid riding two dolphins sat my Eren. There were four girls there with him of varying ages. The oldest probably being 18 and the youngest 6. "You're really good at this Eren!" "Do me next! Do me next!" The youngest cried and Eren just laughed. Eren was currently in a braid train or something like that. The green eyed girl with long blonde hair sat behind him, running her hands that should definitely not be in there through his hair. Eren was sitting behind a brunette with large blue eyes and braiding strands of her long hair with a content look on his face. She sat behind an older red head with green eyes and braided her straight hair. She sat behind a little girl with short dirty blonde hair and brown eyes and braided her hair while she made a flower crown in her lap. Honestly it would've been funny if the blonde touching Eren wasn't blushing and staring at him with emotional green eyes as he laughed at something she said.

_Bitch he's mine. _

"Eren!" I called and walked forward, making all four girls look and Eren look over. He smiled and waved while the blonde glared, obviously not happy that I stole his attention. _"Konnichiwa _Levi! Look! Aren't they pretty?" He asked and fingered one of the thick braids behind his ear. The girls gasped and looked at me with wide eyes, except for the youngest who was concentrating on her flower crown. "Wait! Levi…? As in Prince Levi?" The oldest asked and I nodded. "That would be me." I confirmed and she started to stand, probably to bow but I shook my head and looked to Eren. "That's not necessary. Eren, why don't you introduce me to your new friends?" I asked and he nodded and smiled.

"Of course! The oldest is Ophelia." He introduced and the red head nodded and smiled gently. "It's very nice to meet you Prince Levi." She said with sincerity and conviction and I nodded. "Likewise." "Next is Braelynn! The beautiful blonde behind me." He introduced and she blushed and smiled at _my fucking merman prince. _"Hello Prince Levi." She murmured and I just nodded. "The brunette in front of me is Miss Analia." Analia laughed when his hand slipped to her sides to tickle her. "Eren! You're going to mess up Ophelia's braid!" She giggled and he chuckled and continued working on her long dark hair. "And little Sena up there is the youngest."

Upon hearing her name she looked up and back at Eren. "What?" Came her small voice and Eren smiled and gestured to me. "I was introducing you to the Prince, Sena." He answered and her eyes immediately snapped up to me. "A Prince?!" She shouted before scrambling to her feet. That meant that her braid came undone and Ophelia sighed in a very motherly way. "Oh God here we go." She groaned and before I could question her I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist and a head bury into my stomach. I look down and brown eyes of little Sena stare up at me. "I want to be a princess Prince Levi! Can I please marry you?" She asked and I stared wide eyed down at her.

_Fuck what do I say? I've never been good with kids! _

"Uhh… I…" I trailed off and looked up when I saw Eren laughing at me. He was trying to cover it up but I saw it clear as day. I glared for a moment before a smirk graced my lips. "Hey Sena? Do you know any other Princes?" I asked and she shook her head. "No Prince Levi! You're the first real Prince I've ever met!" She replied and I shook my head. "That's where you're wrong Sena."

"Eh?!"

I leaned down and pointed towards Eren. "Eren is a prince too." I whispered and her eyes nearly bugged out as she whipped around to her new target. "Eren!? You're a prince too!?" She yelled and I had to hold back a laugh at how big his eyes got. "Levi why did you tell her that!?" He whined and this time I did laugh. Ophelia, Analia and Braelynn stared in shock at the charming boy they met a couple minutes before. "Eren you're a prince too?!" Analia asked and Eren sighed and smiled. "Hai. I am Eren Jaeger, Next in line for the throne of Speramare. I am a Prince I'm afraid." He confirmed and Sena jumped onto his lap.

"Eren! Please marry me! I want to be a Princess!" She begged and Eren laughed and adjusted her in his lap. "But Sena you already are a princess! Why would you need to marry me?" He asked her sweetly and her eyes went wide for a moment. "I am?" "You are. Well… at least you're pretty as one." Eren answered and Sena squealed and ran over to her big sister. "Did you hear that Ophelia!? Prince Eren says I'm a pretty Princess!" She exclaimed and Ophelia nodded with a gracious smile and looked over to Eren, mouthing a 'thank you' to him. He just smiled his usual charming smile and winked.

"Prince Eren where is Speramare?" Braelynn asked and he looked up and closed his eyes. "Hmm… Very far away from here." He answered and finished Analia's braid. Once he did so he turned to me and smiled bright enough to light a stormy night. "Levi! Come sit and let me do your hair!" He commanded and I sighed and sat on the fountain edge once Analia scooted over. I turned to the side and Eren got started. From the corner of my eyes I could see his cute little face with a content smile and dear fuck I just wanted to hold him. Even if for a minute I just wanted to hold him.

We stayed that for a little, Eren and the girls gossiping and laughing as I listened and watched Eren laugh. After a few minutes I felt a little finger tap my shoulder and looked down to see Sena standing with one of her flower crowns. "Here Prince Levi! I made one for you too!" She said and I looked down at the red and orange flowers. I looked over and saw Eren was wearing one too. His was full of pinks, blue and greens and looked really nice on him. His hair was also littered completely with other flowers inside the braids and behind his ears. _He really is my little merman prince. _He was staring at me intently and I knew what he was saying.

_Take it._

I sighed and gave a tiny smile before putting my head down for her to put the crown on my head. She giggled and did so happily before backing away and admiring her handiwork. "You guys really are princes now!" She exclaimed and Eren giggled. "Thank you princess for the lovely crowns." Eren praised and she smiled and skipped back to her sister. "Levi! I almost forgot!" Eren exclaimed and I looked over to him curiously. "Forgot what?" I asked and he blushed and looked down. "I have to sing for you… maybe I can do it when we get back." He murmured but the girls all heard him. "I want to hear you sing Eren!"

"Yeah me too!"

"Sing for us Eren!" Came the girls replies and Eren looked cute when he was blushing like that. "Well… I don't know…"

"Why not? You have a beautiful voice Eren, why not share it?" I implored and he tilted his head like a confused puppy. "Levi…? You've never heard me sing before. How would you know if my voice was beautiful?" He asked and I quickly realized my mistake. "You have a beautiful voice no matter how you use it." I answered and he blushed harder. "Well… alright… I guess there's no harm in it." He sulked and the girls cheered while I let a small smile slip.

He took a small flower out of his hair and smiled down at it before starting.

_"Yoku mite… suteki ne? Kore de mouto kanpeki nandemo motteru? Watashi wa subete?" _

He sang softly and all the girls were watching with rapt attention as he stood and gestured to the world around us.

_"Mawarijuu tori kakomu, nante takusan no takaramono?_

_Ikune arumono…_

_Zenbu, te ni reta._

_Nannitsuka umono kamo,_

_Shiranai no namaemo,_

_Nee, kore hoshii? Niju komoaruno!"_

He asked and handed me a flower, sitting next to me and giving all of us a dazzling smile.

_"Dakedo tarinai, nanika…"_

He reached up and looked like he was trying to grab at the sun.

_"Ningen no sumukunide…_

_Mitei na suteki na dansu."_

He stood and did a little dance by swinging his hips before putting a hand on his hip and strutting.

_"Soshite aruku, nantei ta?" _

He stopped and looked down at our feet before picking up Sena's and playing with her toes, causing her to giggle.

_"Aa, ashi!"_

He put her foot down and sat next to me, mimicking what I'm pretty sure is swimming with his legs.

_"Hireja doko e ukenai, _

_Ashi ga iru wa hodokari!"_

He jumped and pulled me up with him, spinning himself on my hand before walking slowly around the fountain.

_"Sampo shikari,_

_Doko arukun dakke?_

_Michi~"_

He let go of my hand and ran to the fountain, jumping on the ledge and practically belting out his song.

"_Aruite, _

_Hashite,_

_Hino hikari a binagara~_

_Jyuu ni,_

_Ningen no… Sekai de…"_

He stared at the sun before jumping down and smiling up at me, caressing my cheek with the back of his hand. _Ok what the hell is he singing about!? It's really pretty in whatever language he was singing but I want to know what he is singing in English!_

_"Nandemo ageru wa koko wo dete~"_

He fell against me and wrapped my arms around his waist as he reached toward the sky. _Seriously I want to know!_

_"Atatakai suna nou de nebure kara…" _

His voice got a little sad at this part as he slid down my form till he was laying on the filthy ground. He rolled onto his stomach and out his head in his hands, his legs bent up and kicking his butt lazily as he wore a cute pout on his face.

_"Nikumi wa inai wa,_

_Anna wakara zuya wa,_

_Watashi wa kodomo jya na inoyo…_

_aa… wakaranai koto takusan!"_

He stood and poked my chest playfully, a glint of passion in his eyes as he looked around.

_"Hoshiete hoshi koto takusan!_

_Naze hi wa mo e runo hoshite,_

_Itsuno hika, iku no_

_Sekai no hatema demo~"_

He reached for me and I caught him just before he fell again. He was smiling happily with his arms now wrapped around my neck, his one hand coming down to hold my face gently.

_"Yukitai… Ningen no… Sekai he…" _

He finished and the most wonderful thing happened. His eyes slipped shut and his lips were on mine.

_My little prince... kissed me._

* * *

**_Yay look at that. _**

**_ANOTHER FACT: Rats can copulate in 2 seconds._**

**_Lol now THAT'S the definition of a quicky._**

**_Please go look at my bio for info you don't want to miss._**


	8. Two Butterflies In A Sakura Tree

**_Fact: _**The significance of the _cherry blossom tree_ in Japanese culture goes back hundreds of years. In their country, the _cherry blossom _represents the fragility and the beauty of life. It's a reminder that life is almost overwhelmingly beautiful but that it is also tragically short.

* * *

_**So Hi I'm going to my first day of school in less then 20 minutes so I'll be having fun in hell. I wrote and finished this yesterday but it was 12:48 and my mom was screaming at me to sleep and this computer wouldn't copy and paste correctly and It ended up being on here with no spaces and it was a mess. I fixed it though so please enjoy this random shit that kind of has plot and kind if does not.**_

* * *

Eren's Butterfly: Emerald Swallow Tail

Levi's Butterfly: Red-Spotted Purple Butterfly

* * *

**_Eren's POV_**

"Come on Levi! We're almost there!" I cheered, watching Levi trudge slowly up the hill.

_God why is he so slow?! _"Calm your tits Eren! This is a pretty steep hill! Where the fuck are we going that is _so _important anyway!?" He growled and I laughed and grabbed his hand, not noticing his expression get a little less grumpy by the familiar gesture. "I'm sorry Levi. I forgot that elderly people like you have a hard time with things like this. Do you want me to carry you?" I teased, earning another growl from him. "Shut up! I don't need to be carried." He growled but I merely laughed, pulling my human prince through the shrubbery and around the trees as he grumbled something about leaves behind me.

That in turn reminded me about how he grumbled when our kiss was interrupted in the square. Braelynn tapped me on the shoulder to make me aware of the crowd that was currently watching us, which made Levi a little grumpy. He tried to get another kiss out of me but I was too busy hiding in his neck to be bothered. While I was kissing him in the square I felt so… happy. My stomach was filled with little guppies and my heart was beating double the time. Everything around me felt so right, I never wanted it to end. But that's when I knew that… this human prince… he made me happy. He made me feel all these foreign things that kind of scared me… but I wanted to explore them with him_. I… I wanted him to mate with me._ I understand that it's a loaded question and that I'll never be able to undo it but… I think I feel the pull with him. Whenever I went to study the other stalls at the market I always felt something pulling me back each time_. Back to him. _

Not to mention that… well I really do like Levi. He's funny and grumpy but his smile is one the most beautiful things I've ever seen. Honestly I just want to wake every morning like I did this morning. That's why after I kissed him I demanded we have a picnic out here. I wanted to tell him how I felt under the warm sun next to the sea. Next to my home under the one thing I've wanted to see since I was in the sea. On the cliff overhanging the sea was a large pink tree called a _Sakura _tree. Armin read about them in one of the human books I had and showed me a picture. Erwin told Armin about it and in turn Armin told me so that I could go see it.

"Look at all these big ass trees…" Levi murmured and I stifled a laugh, looking around at the 'big ass trees' around us. They were indeed very big with large, thick trunks that towered over us as we walked the path. "Mm…" I lazily responded and smiled at a pretty schmetterling that flew above us. "Look! Look Levi it's a schmetterling! _Ein schmetterling!" _I exclaimed and pointed and watched it gently glide onto my finger. "A what?" He asked and I just smiled in excitement, showing him the schmetterling on my finger. "See! A schmetterling! I saw it in a book once! Isn't it beautiful!?" I exclaimed, excited to see a real one for the first time. I've only seen them in a book about animals and I thought it was made up but here it is! While I studied the beautiful blue green wings of the schmetterling Levi looked on with confusion. "Sch… metal ring…? Eren that's a butterfly. Not a… whatever you just said." He corrected and I looked over at his beautiful features. "Are you sure? The books I read all said schmetterling. _Ein schöner Schmetterling _to be exact." I asked and he seemed to pondered it for a moment while the...'butterfly' flapped its wings lazily on my finger. "Perhaps the book was in another language?" He guessed and I nodded and continued to watch the pretty butterfly.

"I guess… but it's beautiful either way… I can't even tell what color the wings are…" I murmured and looked over to see Levi looking at me weirdly. _I wonder what he's thinking about now. He always makes that face when he's happy or after we… kiss. He even made that face after he taught me how to give a blow job._ His brow smooths over and his eyes become a little wider, sometimes his nose scrunches up for a moment in this really cute way that makes me want to poke it. His whole face relaxes and every time I see him like that he's… looking at me. That in turn makes me really happy and… what is he doing?

While I wasn't paying attention and staring at Levi, Levi had put his finger next to mine and allowed the butterfly to lazily hop onto his. "It is really beautiful isn't it?" He murmured, bringing the butterfly close to his face so he could get a better look at it. The butterfly was a multitude of blues and greens with a stunning black outline dusted with emerald green. A thick line of a dark green mixed with blue was bright against the dark background of the wing. "You know what it reminds me of Eren?" He asked and I shook my head. "Your beautiful eyes..." He murmured in response and held up the butterfly to my face. "The shades on this butterflies wing are the ones currently in your eyes..." He observed, noticing my blush since he smirked and gently put the butterfly on my hair.

"Levi?"

"Hmm?"

"I think we're here." I murmured, looking forward to see the pink sakura swaying in the distance. My smile was so wide it probably would have broken my cheeks as I ran forward, clutching my love's hand as I dragged him forward. "Brat slow down! The tree isn't going anywhere god damn." I just laughed at him and continued forward, letting go of his hand in the process so that I was soon out of the forest of big ass trees and standing under the beautiful branches of the Sakura tree. A huge, knobby trunk spread out into dark, thin brinches that spread wide over our heads like an overhang. Thousands of little pink flowers open all over the branches, there little pink petals making the air around us smell sweet and calm, while hundreds upon thousands of petals littered the green grass and floated up with the breeze everyonce in a while. All in all the sakura tree reminded me of a weeping willow tree, _a beautiful pink weeping willow tree._

"Levi isn't this beautiful…" I called out and turned, gasping in surprise at the sight before me. Levi was standing a meter or two away, shirt off and arms above his head in a stretch, showing off his muscles in both his arms and chest. _Oh my god I don't think it could get better than this. _Oh but it did. At that moment a breeze picked up, causing a few of the sakura petals to float down and around my human prince when he focused his eyes on me, smiling gently at me with a content look on his face. My heart started pounding and I probably had a goofy look on my face because soon that smile became a smirk and he crooked his finger at me.

"Come here _Eren." _He purred and I held in a groan. _I'm pretty sure my onichichi is hard again. God this human I swear is going to be the end of me. But what a beautiful end indeed._

I did as he asked and walked forward, sighing happily when he pulled me into his arms and held me tightly. "God Eren," Levi murmured, his lips brushing against my pulse that was beating double time with him this close. "I don't think you understand how truly breathtaking you are. Standing amongst the sakura petals with that damn smile and those bright eyes. You even have the butterfly in your hair still, complementing the colors of your gorgeous eyes with its wings." He murmured, hand cradling my neck and rubbing slow circles into my skin as the other held my waist.

"Levi…" I purred, enjoying the close contact and the gentle touches from my prince. Levi groaned into my neck, kissing the sensitive skin softly before pulling back to look into my eyes. I stared back and studied the blue flecks blended into the silver of his eyes, mesmerized by the emotions swirling in them. "We should probably start eating our lunch Levi." I murmured, noticing the smirk and mischievous glint in his eyes. "Hmm… Your right. I should eat you sooner than later…" He said to himself, not even giving me time to register what was happening before I was on the petal covered ground with Levi on top of me. "Levi!?" I gasped and he chuckled, bringing those sinful lips too my jugular, nipping at the sensitive area and causing me to whimper.

"Mmm… you taste as good as you look _my little merman."_ He purred and licked up my neck, blowing a puff of warm air onto the now wet skin and surprising me with the sudden chill slithering down my spine. "Levi… the food… not me!" I whined, letting out a whimper at the dark look in his eyes when he pulled back to look at me. "I don't see a difference. You have the finest and most exquisite taste I've ever had the pleasure of laying my eyes on. How could I not take a bite out of you?" He asked and went back down, ignoring my protests in favor of licking and nibbling on my neck. "Levi! Quit teasing me…" I pouted, not really pushing him away when he blew on my ear. "I'm not teasing you. I'm being honest my little prince. Now let me enjoy my meal…" He purred into my ear before nipping at the rim. "Or I'll have to punish you."

I whimpered and shut my eyes, feeling his lips suck my skin and bite it softly. The feelings made my chest warm and heat to spiral down into my belly, causing me to let out soft moans when he sucked particularly hard. I open my eyes enough just to see the butterfly flying away, landing on the tree trunk and resting there as Levi pleasured me on the ground. My eyes closed once again as my thoughts started to vanish. _This feels so good. How am I supposed to eat when Levi is doing this to me?! _My eyes shot open and a loud and embarrassing moan left my mouth when Levi bit a little too hard where the neck meets the shoulder. He immediately backed up to look at my expression, a surprised look on his face as well. "Eren…" He murmured and watched me as I blushed and looked away. _Where did that even come from!? He bit my neck! Hard! Why didn't I wince? Why does it… feel tingly and… nice? _

Out of the corner of my eye I saw my beloved lick his lips and smirk down at me, bringing his hand up to my face to force me to face him._ Oh fuck he's got that face. That really scary face that makes me think something bad is about to happen. _"Why Eren… did you enjoy being bitten like that?" He asked in a strangely cheery voice, making me shake in fear as I shook my head. "N-no. I didn't…" I lied, cursing myself for stuttering like a wimp_. I'm fucking Eren Jaeger! I'm the Prince of Speramare! I have killed sharks with my fucking hands! I could protect myself from Levi if I have too! _One look in Levi's eyes told me that he saw straight through my lie. _I didn't lie very well either so that probably didn't help my case in the slightest._

"Oh really? Then what was that sexy noise that came out of your cute little mouth just now?" He asked, a smirk adorning his usually passive features. I tried to look away again but he growled and my eyes were immediately back on his. _His eyes were the eyes of a predator. _"I-it was… uhh… a gasp from the… from the p-pain…" I lied again, praying to anyone who would listen that he wouldn't press any further and make me do something even more embarrassing. "Hmm… Are you sure? I swore it sounded a lot like a _moan _of pure _ecstasy." _He purred, my shaking becoming worse as his smirk became a naughty grin. "If only there was a way to hear it again and compare…" He murmured, moving his mouth back down to my neck before I could protest and biting down hard on the same spot. "Ahh! Levi!" I whimpered. I could feel his smirk against my skin and nearly whimpered again when he chuckled against my jugular.

"Looks like my little Merman has a kink wouldn't you say? Nee Eren?" He breathed into my neck, causing me to whine and grip his shoulders tightly. "Levi…" I whispered and sighed in relief when he moved away from my sensitive neck. Of course that relief was short lived when I saw his eyes. Predatory and completely dominant, step to him and you'll live to regret it for the rest of your short life. _Fuck why is that so hot?!_ "You know what _that _means _Eren?_ You _lied_ to _me._ For that I'm going to have to punish you." He said in a sing song voice, moving his hands quickly to grasp mine so that he could hold them above my head. "Wait! Levi!" I cried out but they were soon muffled by a pair of lips on mine. His lips worked against mine in a passionate frenzy, his tongue soon coming in to play as it stroked my bottom lip. I couldn't even try to stop the moans that were now escaping my mouth and being quickly swallowed by Levi. _Levi. Why is he ok with this? Shouldn't he be disgusted in touching a man like this? He definitely isn't acting as if he was disgusted. But then again he did say that this was punishment, but did he honestly believe I wasn't enjoying this?_

I was brought out of my thoughts when I felt something wrap tightly around my wrists. I opened my eyes and arched my back in order to look at my hands that were still being held by one of Levi's, disconnecting our lips with a wet pop and seeing that Levi's red sash was wrapped around my wrists and knotted neatly. _Uh oh. _Levi chuckled before licking up the side of my neck, my body shaking in delight and fear as he pushed my vest away and quickly unbuttoned my shirt, kissing his way down my chest and stomach till he finally made it to the hem of my shorts. "Levi… Levi what are… ah… you doing?" I asked. Levi looked up at me, eye full of predatory lust and something else as he licked my naval.

"I already told you. I'm punishing you for being a bad dog and lying to your master." He explained, crawling up my chest again till his mouth was on my jugular. "Besides," He started in a breathy voice. "I love to watch you squirm underneath me." He moaned and all thoughts left me. All I can focus on was his skin against mine and his lips on my neck. I tried to hold the embarrassing noises that were waiting to spring free as he made his was down my collarbone again, but to no avail. I couldn't stop the flood of sensations that overwhelmed me when my love was suddenly biting my rock hard nipples. "Ah! Hah… my nipple! Ah Levi!" I moaned loudly, earning a groan from him as his mouth sucked on my sensitive bud, his hand sneaking up my chest to start rubbing the other with the same vigor as his tongue.

_Oh God… I don't think I can take it… it feels too good! _

Levi's tongue and lips skillfully rolled and sucked my nipple, causing loud moans and whines to escape me and my tied hands to desperately grab his hair. I felt something in my belly to expand and shoot straight to my onichichi. _Uh oh it's hard again._ "Levi! Ah Levi… Please I… need your… help… my ah!" I trailed off when he bit down rather harshly on my nipple as the other was pinched and rolled between his fingers. I couldn't stop my body from shaking at the feelings and my voice cracked. Levi detached from my chest and looked up into my teary eyes. "You need help with what my Prince?" he asked and I mewled and looked away. "My onichichi… it's… I think it's broken again…" I finally said in a tiny voice, not looking up when I felt him move off me. I did look however when I felt his mouth covering the fabric of my hard organ. I jerked up at the sudden pleasure, my mouth open wide in a silent moan as he mouthed the bulge through my pants.

"Levi! Nngh…"

"Yes? What do you want my little merman? Do you perhaps… want me to keep going? Or do you want me to take out your cock and let you fuck my mouth?" He asked and I felt that weird feeling rising up my onichichi at the words. "Please… please do that…" I whispered in embarrassment, not wanting to repeat myself and hoping he'll fix it quickly. "Please do what? You'll need to explain in explicit detail as to what you want me to do." _Levi truly is a cruel man. _I swallowed thickly, trying not to squirm to much as I hesitantly looked at him.

"Levi… p-please suck my… m-my cock till my semen c-c-comes out. Let me… fuck your mouth…please… _Levi…"_ I stuttered, using words I heard him say from the last time he fixed my onichichi and this time. It seemed to work because he groaned and pulled down my pants quickly, nearly ripping the fabric with the force he was using. I gasped and watched with teary eyes as he stared at the throbbing red muscle before licking his lips and thrusting the whole thing into his mouth. I choked on my moans as his heat enveloped me and pulsed with every moan. "Fuck…" I cried out and watched as my onichichi continued disappear and reappear in Levi's mouth and _oh my god he's staring at me!_ His eyes were locked on mine as he continued to suck on my hard member with everything he had, making me buck weakly into his wet mouth as I tried to grab his head in warning. "L… Le… vi… I-I'm g-going to… hah…" I trailed off, the pleasure coiling in my gut was starting to unravel and I knew that I was closed to bursting. Levi saw my state and moaned loudly around me, causing me to shudder from the pleasure. Of course I should have seen the victory shining in his eyes as he let go of my onichichi with a wet pop and backing off of me.

_What?_

I desperately look up at him too see him sitting a couple meters away on the blanket we brought, taking out the food in the picnic basket and putting it on the blanket. "Wha…?" Levi just smirked and continued putting all the stuff on the blanket. "Well come on Eren. Lunch is served." He said with a very noticeable grin on his face. My mouth dropped, not understanding what was happening but as soon as his mind could start comprehending things again I knew exactly what he was getting at. _That ass hole!_ "Levi!? What the _fuck!?" _I growled and glared at him as he nonchalantly bit into his sandwich. "What? I'm eating my lunch. You do remember asking me to do so earlier don't you?" He asked and I snarled. _"You are such an asshole!" _

He shrugged and went back to his sandwich as if I said nothing. "You had to be punished. It's not my fault you lied after all. Just jerk yourself off, I taught you how to after all." He replied and completely ignored my whines and whimpers. It was still throbbing madly and even started to hurt. It was standing tall and an angry red color with saliva and other liquids smeared all over the shaft and the tip. _All I had to do was touch it right? That's what Levi did the first time along with his mouth so that can work too right?_ I tentatively touched the tip and gasped at how sensitive it was. _I guess it will work._

I then slowly wrapped my hand around the tip and brought it down, moaning loudly at the instant relief I start to feel. _I'm going to burst soon. But I want to get Levi back for this, but what could I do?_ The thought of that blonde guard this morning reminded me how possessive Levi was. _Then how pissed would he be if I moaned someone else's name? _That evil thought trickled into my mind and could not be stopped. _This is also a good way to see how much he cares about me. But whose name should I say? Not Armin's and definitely not Erwin's because I saw how those two were looking at each other earlier. What about… Hanji? _The maniacal smile swept onto my face as I got to work.

I moaned loudly and airily as my hand moved up and down. "Mmm… yes… oh god yes give it to me…" I groaned, keeping my eyes half lidded as I discreetly looked over at Levi. He was smirking and looking at me with a smug expression. _Not for very much longer though. _"Ahh… god you're so hot… hah… I'm so close…" I moaned and pumped harder, almost blown away by how close I was to teetering over the edge. "Nngh… Ah Hanji!" _Levi! _I ground out a moan as that stuff from this morning came out once again, covering my hand in white sticky stuff. _So this is what semen looks like. I couldn't tell last night since Levi swallowed all of it before I could see._

I fell onto my back, closing my eyes and panting as the pleasure slowly fizzled out and I was left content and relaxed. _"Eren!" _I opened my eyes at the sound of Levi's voice and was met with a pair of confused and enraged silver eyes. _"What the fuck Eren?!" _He growled and gripped my chin when I tried to look away. "What? You told me to… jerk myself off… you do remember asking me to do so earlier right?" I asked in an innocent tone, using his words against him. He growled and held me down when I tried to sit up. _"You…! You fucking _said_ Hanji! Hanji! _Of _all _people_ you _said_ that maniac's _name as you_ fucking ejaculated!" _He nearly shouted and I nodded. "Yes I did. Good job Levi! At least we know your old age hasn't caused you to go deaf!" I cheered but died down when he growled again. _"Why_ the _fuck _did you say that… that _thing's_ name instead of _mine, Eren!?"_ He asked in a barely restrained voice that made me want to smirk. _Asshole deserves it. _

He looked absolutely confused and angry and… crushed. _Why does he look so… so sad? Aw shit now I want to comfort him. I don't like him looking like a kicked puppy, no matter how cute it is. _I sighed and slowly lifted my arms over his head, not being able to move my hands apart because they are still tied together. "Levi… I was just trying to get back at you for being a cocky asshole. I wasn't _actually _thinking of Hanji." I explained softly and played with the short hair on the back of his head. He growled and nipped at my nose, glaring at me harshly but the sadness in his eyes slowly fading.

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

We both grinned at the other before he gently leaned down and connected his lips to mine, kissing me sweetly and slowly with little nips on my lip every so often. _Levi may be a cocky asshole but… he's my cocky asshole. _We kissed softly for a couple more minutes before I finally pulled back, panting softly through my probably bruised lips and looking up at him through my lashes. His eyes were intense as he stared down at me but they were also soft and tender as he watched me regain my bearings. "Was that our first fight?" I asked softly and he nodded. "And our first makeup kiss too." He added softly and I smiled and nodded. "I'm sorry." I murmured and he nodded and buried his face in my neck. "It's ok. I am an asshole more then not and I should try and damp it down when I'm with you." He whispered in my neck and I smiled and pet his hair. "Don't. That's one of the things I like about you and I wouldn't have you any other way Levi."

I felt his body stiffen for a moment against me before he slowly relaxed, his muscles loosening and resting as he lay on me. It was actually quite breathtaking to watch his whole body relax and practically turn to water in my hands. I turned my head and saw his face had relaxed, his brow smooth and his eyes closed, his mouth in a gentle smile that made my heart melt with some flower petals in his hair. _"… Utsukushii…" _I murmured and gently kissed his cheek. _I am sure now. This is who I am meant to spend my life with. This is who is supposed to watch over me when I'm sick and when I am lonely. This is the man I want to share my mind, heart and my soul with. My human Prince, Levi, is the only person who can make me blush and stutter and makes my heart go crazy just by thinking about him. I have nothing if I do not have him._

_Because I, Eren Jaeger, the son of the King Grisha, Ruler of Speramare, am undoubtedly and unequivocally in love with Levi Ackerman, my one and only human prince._

I sighed happily and nuzzled my human's ear, content with our position when something beautiful happened. Another butterfly flew down from the sky and landed gently on my Levi's head. "Oh my god…" I murmured in awe as it flapped its wings gently on my love's hair, contently resting on its new perch. "Levi… Don't move." I murmured as I studied the new creature. Levi stiffened a little and gripped my arm. "What's wrong?" He asked in a worried tone and I quickly kissed his ear. "There's a butterfly on your head. Don't move or you'll scare it." I explained and felt him relax once again.

The wings of this butterfly started out a dark blue at the top, almost a black with white dots running down the outer edges, a single red dot on the tips of each wing. The bottom half faded from the dark blue to a bright blue wrapping around the edges with black and white edges and black stripes. The stark contrast of a deep black down to the bright blue made me wish I was an artist so that I could accurately draw or paint the beautiful wings of this butterfly. "What does it look like brat?" Levi asked from my shoulder and I shook my head. "I… can't even begin to tell you how pretty it is. Here I'll try to pick it up so you can see it."

"Ok."

I nodded and tentatively reached a finger out to show it a new perch. When my finger got close it started flapping its wings rapidly and I worried that it might fly away, but it pleasantly surprised me when it jumped onto my finger and crawled onto the back of my hand. "Ok it's on my hand now. Also… can you untie me now?" I asked and he slowly sat up as to not disturb the butterfly and smirked at my still bound hands. "Hmm… I don't know…" He teased and I whined and puffed my cheeks. "Don't be mean. Plus you can't see the butterfly because it's on the back of my hand so untie me." I demanded and he grinned and deflated my cheek with his finger. "Fine. You are such a brat you know that right?" He asked as he undid the intricate knots in the fabric. Once I was finally free he took his sash and put it back where it was before while I held up the butterfly. "Look at the beautiful colors… Isn't it beautiful?" I asked and he nodded, staring intently at the butterfly, which just sat there and flapped its wings lazily.

"Yeah… it is." He murmured and stood. "Come one let's eat our lunch before you end up starving to death." He grumbled and I laughed, holding my hand up in the air to let the butterfly know it's free to go. It flapped a few times but didn't fly. "Awe! He doesn't want to leave!" I cooed but it was short lived because its wings started flapping rapidly, heading straight up as fast it could and I could see why. The butterfly from earlier was there and as soon as the blue one got close enough the green one flapped about it happily before they both turned and flew to the tree and out of sight. "Awe! That was his little friend! Did you see that Levi?" I asked and turned to see he was looking towards the tree as well. "Yeah… maybe they were lovers…" He murmured before shaking his head and turning to his half eaten sandwich.

"You might want to put your clothes back on or I'll end up tackling you again." He said with a smirk when he noticed my blush.

_This man is going to be the end of me… but what a glorious end that will be._

**_~ TLM ~_**

_I love Levi._

We spent the next two hours talking and laughing a teasing one another under the cover of the sakura tree. I ended up accidentally eating a few petals that landed on my sandwich or in my mouth when I didn't notice but so did Levi so I thought it was funny. He found an ant on the blanket and nearly flipped his shit when he saw that it was carrying another dead ant because apparently that was utterly disgusting. I found out that Levi has a tickle spot right under his chin that if you kiss it he will start giggling. Actual giggling too. It was absolutely adorable and I wanted to keep doing it but he banned me from touching him there anymore with a cute pout that made me smile.

I've never been happier as Levi and I watch the sun start to set on our blanket. Our hands intertwined as we laid side by side, his eyes closed and a content look on his face. _I'm going to do it. I'm going to ask him if he will accept me as a mate. I'll ask him if he loves me._

I cleared my throat and looked nervously to the side. "Nee Levi?"

"Hmm?" Was his lazy response and I smiled gently. "I have something I've wanted to say for a little while now and I just want you to listen till I'm done." I explained nervously and watched his eyes open curiously to look at me from the corner of his eyes. "Ok. I promise I won't say anything till your done then." He vowed and I nodded.

"Ok… well… where I'm from we have this… tradition. Well more like a life style. But… when two people love each other they give each other to the other in three ways. We… well the first is the blood rites. It's when the two… bite each other to draw blood and… drink some of it. I know it's unsanitary but that's how they do it. It symbolizes that the two now share each other in body. You're connected to your loved one through the blood in your veins for eternity." I started and watched his reactions. He didn't really have one except for when I mentioned drinking the others blood. He looked confused but he then nodded when I stopped to signal that I could keep going.

"Then the couple have… sex and you become connected again. Nothing truly amazing happens except that one gets pregnant and that's supposed to represent your souls becoming one in the form of a child. Then the third… its said that if you truly love someone and they love you and you feel… feel a pull then after sex the minds of both the people become one. You can read the others emotions and feel them as if they were your own. But you can also send images and thoughts and sensations… its very special and only meant for those with the pull. Sex is a very serious thing where I'm from. If I were to have sex then I'm spiritually connected to the person who I had it with. That being said… rape counts as sex in that aspect and… you're not allowed to have another mate once you're mated. So…" I trailed off.

Levi looked thoughtful next to me but never opened his eyes. His lips curved in a tiny smile. "So what I wanted to ask you Levi… umm… will you be my-"

_Snap!_

I looked up towards the sound and my eyes widened in fear. A large branch from one of the tree behind us has snapped and it was heading straight for Levi. "Levi watch out!" I screamed, rolling over on top of him and shielding his body with mine. I felt a ripping sensation in my arm as the large branch speared straight through my shoulder blade, just missing Levi's arm and chest by an inch and sticking straight into the ground. "Eren!" Levi called out but I was too lost in the pain slithering throughout my nerve endings to hear him.

It just missed my heart but that didn't stop it from bleeding heavily, my blood seeping through my shirt and onto the once vibrant grass.

"I… I'm sorry… Levi."

My body slumped and my vision went black as I fell into a painful black sleep.

* * *

**_*Hides*_**

**_Fact: _**_The Founder of lost his girlfriend to a man she met on _


	9. Confessions That End In Blood

Hey so I exist! YAYAYAY and 明けまして(Akemashite) happy new year! So I haven't updated in forever and I'm so sorry but hopefully this will make up for it! If you enjoy fluff and death that is... What? Anyway PLEASE DON'T HATE ME AND ENJOY BECAUSE IT TOOK ME FOREVER TO WRITE THIS AND ALSO CHECK OUT THE TIMBLR PAGE FOR THIS FIC WHY IS THIS ON ALL CAPS I DON'T KNOW!

The tumblr for all my fanfic updates is **_FanficShitForMe _**and the tumblr for THIS fanfic like updates and shit as well as FANART FANART FANART and explanations and just talking to me in general (I drew FANART for this Fic(it's of Eren(as a merman))) and omg DRAW ME SHIT AND TALK TO KE ON THEOR PRETTY PLEASE INHAVE NO LIFE! Anyway so the tumblr name is literally **_TheLittleMermanFanFic_**. That's the same with all my Fanfics, it's just the title of the fanfic with the word fanfic right after.

So if you followed that before then you would have seen the teaser for this chapter and all that so yeah. Also my computer is being a dick and the space bar is sticky and going down slowly so I can no longer type on there so I've been doing this all on my phone. It's also full viruses and shit so I have to exit out of ten tabs in order to even get on Ao3. So yeah. Anyway enjoy the story and read the new tags (spoilers)

* * *

**Fact: The Greek language has 4 words for love. Agape: Charitable love; Eos: Sexual love; Philia: Love between friends; and Storge: Family love.**

* * *

I think we all know that Levi has... Erenphilia! Ba dum psst.

I'm going to write 3 different words of the day up here because it's foreshadowing what's happening in this chapter.

* * *

_Te amo_

_(Tay ah-moh)_

_I love you_

_(Language: Spanish)_

* * *

心のそこから愛してる

_Kokoro no sokokara aishiteru_

_(Koh-koh-roh no so-koh-kah-rah I-she-teh-ru)_

_I love you from the bottom of my heart_

_(Language: Japanese)_

* * *

난 너를 사랑해

_Nan neoleul salanghae_

_(Not entirely sure how to pronounce it so... Tch)_

_I love you_

_(Language: Korean)_

* * *

Can you guess what happens in this chapter? CAN YOU!?

* * *

"Reiner what do we do!? It hit the wrong target! It hit _Eren_!" Bertolt anxiously whispered to me from our spot high in the trees. I just sighed in response and looked down at the seen below because in all honesty I didn't _know_ what to do.

The plan was to follow them and wait until they were in a secluded area to kill Levi in secrecy. When Eren went into the woods with Levi behind him he couldn't have asked for more perfect circumstances. The plan from there was to ignore the pornographic things the two were doing and once they found an opening they would hurl the branch down and stab the prince and soon to be king Levi. _We even had the branch ready too! _The two idiots below were too caught up in the touching and smacking of lips that they didn't hear the branch crack as we broke it and sharpened it to a deadly point. Then I would hurl it down because my aim was definitely better than the nearly shaking Bertolt's, and it would kill Levi so that Eren will become part of Annie's master plan to destroy Speramare Kingdom once and for all.

We needed Eren alive and pliable but based on how things are going that won't happen. Annie didn't think the human would return his feelings at all, in fact she even put spells over him to try and make him colder than usual but for some reason they didn't work. That's why she sent us, she saw that the human prince reciprocated Eren's feelings nearly tenfold and by the end of the deal Eren would have at least been mated once. She needed to mate him before the human and if a human prince took him away then the plans she had will be lost forever. Since she's too powerful to become an actual human herself, she sent us to grab him and mate him for her and force the merman prince to comply with all her plans. Not to mention Bertolt or I get a lovely mate to do our bidding.

Of course, we hadn't thought of what would happen if Eren heard the branch falling. So now the scene before us was a speared fish prince draped over a screaming human King. Another thing we didn't anticipate, the sight of guards rushing towards him and taking the poor merman off of him. The prince was smarter than they thought he was it seemed, anticipating that someone might try and hurt his precious fish and keeping guards at a safe distance to ensure his safety.

"Reiner! Annie is going to be mad if we come back with a dead prince!" Bertolt hissed, sweat already beading up all over his human form at the thought of her anger directed at him no doubt. He wasn't wrong to be scared though, Annie can be very scary when she wanted to be and can no doubt wipe the sea floor with our asses.

"Don't worry… It didn't hit his heart. He angled his body just right to make sure it hit his shoulder. It was a small chance but he took it. That suicidal bastard..." I growled and watched him being carried away, back to the palace to get much needed medical treatment.

"What are we going to do?!" He groaned and fell against the large tree trunk with a heavy thud.

"Don't worry... I have an idea."

* * *

**_~ TLM ~_**

* * *

Pain, a single constant in my hardly conscious mind. A searing ache that burned from my left shoulder and all the way across my ribs. All I could remember was Levi's face, speckled with blood and beautiful eyes widened into a horrified stare. _My beautiful Levi... where is he anyway? He wasn't hurt was he!? _

The thought of my human love feeling the same pain as I caused my whole body to stiffen, irritating the wound on my shoulder even further. _Where's Levi!? I need to see him! I need to wake up! _

That thought alone goaded me on, forcing me to comply with its demand and move my seemingly lead limbs. As I started to notice sensations, mostly how cool the air was against my steaming skin, I noticed a warm sensation in my right hand. After a moment I managed to move my fingers to feel it better, only to realize it was undoubtedly a hand holding mine.

_Levi?_

_It must be! _

I cracked open my eyes groaning and wincing at the blinding light that attacked my retinas. I heard a gasp from my side before the hand holding mine squeezed gently, almost hesitant in its comforting warmth.

"... Eren?"

_Levi._

This time I was ready for the light that fought to close my heavy eye lids, fighting back the instinct and opening my eyes fully to inspect my lovely Levi by my side.

He was still wearing the clothes from yesterday, green stains littering the shirt from the grass and his red sash was missing. He himself looked as if he went through hell and back. His hair was no longer its immaculate self, standing every which way in a very adorable way. His face was set in a deep set grimace that was slowly giving way to a relieved smile as I studied him. While outwardly it didn't look as if he had any wounds I needed to make sure.

"Levi... Are you ok? You're not hurt anywhere are you?" I murmured in question. We then sat in a moment of silence, disbelief coloring his gaze as he continued state long and hard before suddenly, a miracle happened. Levi opened his mouth and laughed. A loud, boisterous chuckle turned into a maniac fit of laughter, nearly causing him to fall out of his chair with the force of it. I was stunned at this sudden display, mouth hanging open in awe as I listened to the beautiful sound pouring out of his mouth. Once he calmed down though he wiped the moisture that had gathered around his eyes away and stared at me with a smile tugging at his lips.

"Unbelievable... even as you lay in the hospital bed after being stabbed by a fucking _flying_ tree branch, you're worried about _me."_ He huffs, chuckling quietly before moving to my side. I welcomed him eagerly when he sat down on the edge of the bed, scooting over to give him more room.

"Sit up for a moment." He ordered and I quickly complied, turning my head to hide the grimace settling over my face at the jostling of my still wounded shoulder. Of course I was stupid to think he wouldn't notice, because soon he was hugging me, pushing me onto my side and holding me close to his chest. After making sure to not touch my shoulder, he pushed my face into his chest and began idly playing with my hair. It was very calming and I instantly started to melt into the hold, my shoulder hurting less when my body was no longer stiff. Our legs became a tangled mess of limbs in no time at all, my left leg moving to wrap around his waist and his right hand didn't hesitate to run up and down the naked flesh. Now that I was paying attention I noticed that I was no longer wearing the clothing from our date, but a small clothe that wrapped around my butt and my onichichi. Underwear I think?

"I'm sorry... for making you worry, Levi." I murmured sadly, imagining how upset he must've been to see me like this. I couldn't even begin to think about what I would feel if I had to watch Levi go through that.

"Tch... brat. Don't say sorry for shit you didn't do." His chest seemed to rumble with the gruff words, making me shiver in delight. _How could I have been blessed to meet such a human? Even just his voice made me want to swoon. Perhaps this is the time to tell Levi what I was in the middle of saying back under the Sakura tree! _I wanted too but it felt almost wrong to disturb the silence around us. _Perhaps when I'm better I could tell him. That way... well... maybe we could do the ceremony right then and there. Yeah... I'll just wait to tell him then. _

"Eren?" He suddenly whispered, not wanting to disturb the quiet atmosphere around us. I felt him move his head a little where his chin was resting against the top of my head.

"Yes, Levi?" I murmured sleepily, the warmth and comfort his presence brought slowly making me feel drowsy.

"What were you saying under the tree yesterday?" He asked gently next to my ear, nuzzling the top of my head lightly before he leaned back to look at me. _Well shit._ I tried to bury myself in his chest but he was having none of that. He forcefully, but gently, pushed me onto my back and caged me in his arms. His silver eyes bore into my green ones, silently pleading for me to tell him what I wanted to say.

"Levi…" I half-heartedly whined, using my right hand to push against him but the growl emitting from him stopped me from actually trying to get away.

"Eren, please?" He murmured, leaning his head down to rest his forehead on mine. His body was almost flush against mine now, his lower body being lowered against my all the way up to the pelvis. It felt so nice… I didn't want to say no. The way he was staring at me was setting me on fire in the best ways.

"Levi… I… I was going to say that… that… I thought long and hard and I… I want you to be my mate." I finally whispered, staring into his wide eyes to try and show how serious I was. This wasn't an easy thing to accept and I knew it. This was permanent and precious and when cultivated correctly the most beautiful thing to ever grow between people. I wanted nothing more than to grow with this man. I've known him for not even a day but... It feels like a little longer. I don't want him to ever stop touching me like this, to ever stop looking at me like... like I'm something precious. I want to be free here. I want to live free with only Levi beside me. _How beautiful would that be?_

After a few more beats of silence, he smiled. A big, bright smile that nearly blinded me with how happy and carefree it was.

"Only if you'll be mine brat." He whispered and the next thing I knew, his lips were on mine. Pushing against mine gently, more passion and love in the simple press of his lips on mine then all the kisses we shared since this morning. Soon though I couldn't take it anymore. I needed to feel him completely, inside of me. So I opened my mouth and it probably looked like I was trying to attack his face but I no longer cared about what we looked like. All I cared about was how his lips started to open up as well, his tongue slowly moving to lick every crevice of my mouth.

I couldn't hold back the delighted whimpers when he started running a hand up and down my chest even if I wanted too. His soft touches caressed my abdomen, tracing the muscles that lie there. While his touches were soft and caring, his mouth was ravenous and frantic, taking my mouth and dominating it. He was claiming me as his with his tongue and fuck it felt amazing. My arm was tightly wrapped around his shoulders, my fingers playfully tickling the fuzzy stubble of his undercut. At this he chuckled, nipping my lip and pulling back with an amused look in his eye.

"Have I ever told you that you are an adorable little brat?" He purred, kissing his way down my throat and biting down on all the soon to be bruises he left. I keened at the delightful feeling, trying my hardest to not let my, once again, broken onichichi get harder than it already was. It was a valiant effort on my part but sadly it still broke.

_"Oh hoh?_ What do we have here? Someone's getting a little excited." He chuckled but I didn't get what he meant. _Excited? Isn't it broken? Why would I be excited for a broken... penis?_ So I voiced my questions, earning a raised brow before a smirk settled across his lips.

"Oh yeah... I lied. Your penis isn't actually broken. It's up like that because all of the blood is filling it because you're aroused." He suddenly explained, my eyes widening at the new information.

"Then... then why did you tell me it was broken!?"

"So that you'd let me _'fix it'_ for you." He answered immediately, no doubt he had already anticipated the question before hand.

"Besides," He started, an amused and sly smirk now plastered to his face. "Your cock looked so delicious that I couldn't help but want to have a taste." He added with a lick of his lips. I squeaked and covered my face with a pillow in embarrassment.

"Levi!" I whined in embarrassment, pouting when I heard his deep chuckle and the pillow was suddenly snatched away from me. He leaned down and much to my pleasure latched onto my neck, sucking fervently and marking my skin as his. This of course made me groan low in my throat, tilting my head to the side to give him a better angle to work at.

"So how does it work?" He murmured against my neck, lazily lapping at the skin and moving up my jaw.

"Mm... How does what work?" I asked dreamily.

"How do the blood rites work?" He asked again. This time I choked, breathing too hard with a lot of saliva in my mouth causing me to choke on my own spit. I sat up and did my best to unclog my throat, needing Levi's forceful pats on the back to finally breathe right again.

"W-what!? Right now!?" I croaked, looking at him in surprise at the sudden notion. _He's so casual about it! If anything I thought he would detest the idea of sharing blood with anyone! But then again he doesn't know how it works..._

"I want you, Eren. In every way and any way possible. I need to make sure you can be no one else's but mine." He answered truthfully, not tearing his gaze away from mine while he spoke.

"Levi..."

"I love you, Eren. I've loved you since the first moment I laid my eyes on you."

There was nothing that possibly could have stopped me on this earth from kissing him senseless at that moment. My body moved on its own, naturally touching the one it craved the most. The man I adored kissing me back with that sinful mouth of his. We didn't stop kissing for even an instant for a while. Our lips searing together and our limbs combining like puzzle pieces. _This... This was pure bliss. The feeling of warmth and love seemed to bubble up inside me over the past day and now it finally popped, unleashing every emotion I had for this man in the most delightful way. I don't care if my father will hate me. I don't care if I don't become king. I especially don't care if Mina is offended. In fact that's more of a plus for me. All I care about is making my mate happy, and if he wants to start the ritual now, then who am I to deny him?_

I broke the kiss and slowly trailed down his jaw like he did to me earlier, enjoying the breathy little moans and gasps he was making. When I finally grazed down to his neck, I bit down gently, leaving a mark right where my mark would be.

"The blood rites... they are a way of sharing blood. This is what links the minds of the pair. Although it's mostly just a tradition now since we haven't experienced couples with the pull for a really long time. If... I think we have the pull Levi. So if we do... and if the myth is true... I will be able to project emotions and thoughts to you. You will also be able to do the same to me. The bite will also be a major pleasure spot for us from now on. According to my dad, having your mate touch it is extremely arousing and pleasureful. But it can also be extremely comforting depending on the situation." I explained, nipping his neck before pulling back to look into his eyes. They were curious and adoring, undoubtedly listening to what I was saying and storing it away for him to use later.

"Then... Is there a certain spot you have to bite?" He asked and I immediately shook my head.

"No. All that matters is that you drink a good amount of blood. We're also supposed to rub both of the marks together to mingle the blood as well. That's why the traditional spot for us to mark is the neck, it has some sort of meaning to it but I can't remember what exactly." He nodded and smiled at me, a playful look in his eyes.

"So are you going to bite me now or do you want me to go first love?" He asked cheekily, causing me to smirk and move in to bite down a little harder on his neck.

"Perhaps I should go first. This way you'll know how hard and how long the bite should last."

"Wait, won't it be hard for us to bite through the flesh with dull teeth?" He suddenly asked and I nodded.

"I can sharpen my teeth naturally for this very purpose to ensure I don't hurt you that much. But since your human... there's not much I can do about it. Although I'm not sure whether or not your mark will naturally stay on me or not like mine will. I can deal with a little pain anyway." I assured but he looked even more puzzled then before.

"What do you mean last? Aren't they going to disappear after a few weeks?" He asked. I shook my head and smiled.

"No, they last for eternity. You can think of them as scars if you want. They show everyone else that your mine and that I am yours. So naturally they need to stay for a long time. None of us know exactly why they don't fade like any other bite... but our old tablet holders surmised that it has to do with our saliva." I murmured, slowly pulling him with my uninsured arm so that he lay on top of me.

"This will only hurt for a moment... I hope." I breathed.

"Wow. Way to boost my confidence, brat." He chuckled so I just hummed and licked the spot I had nibbled not too long ago. _Right on the side of his neck, that's where I wanted to put it. This is ideal since now I know that unless my human decides to wear a cone for the rest of his life, this bite mark will be on display for all to see, showing them that this human was mine._ I felt my teeth sharpen, causing me to wince at the weird feeling of pushing out teeth and replacing them with _Selachimorpha_ like ones. Once I knew they were sharp enough I ran my tongue over them. There were at least 20 of them on both the top and bottom of my mouth and they were sharp enough to leave my tongue throbbing at the new cut it sported. I didn't mind though, I needed them this sharp to ensure that Levi will go through as little pain as possible.

Levi hovered above me, waiting for the inevitable bite that would claim him once and for all. But I couldn't help but think this was a bad idea. _What if he regrets this later? There's no going back at this point. If he decides that he no longer wants a male mate after I bite him then we'll both be fucked. _

"Are you certain that you want me to be your mate? There is no way to refute this once I bite." I asked into his soft skin, my right hand moving up his back to card through his hair.

"Eren."

"Yes?"

_"Bite me."_ He growled and before I knew it his hand was pushing my head into his neck. I immediately let instincts guide me to do the right thing, sinking my shark like teeth straight into his shoulder. Levi growled and stiffened at the painful intrusion and I could feel his body start to seize up. Of course I didn't notice much for long when I was flooded with the smell of Levi's blood. My eyes were no doubt starting to glow as I started to lap up the orgasmic blood in my mouth.

"Shit Eren what'd you do? Turn into a damn vampire shark?" Levi groaned from above me as I started sucking freely on his neck. I started to retract the sharp teeth in order to start the painful process of pushing my other teeth back in. It was slightly numbed though because the ambrosia currently flowing out of Levi was causing my whole body to start up in ways it never has before.

_Mate. _

_Mate. _

_MATE! _

My heart was beating faster and my blood was surging to mingle with his. The cut in my tongue allowing his blood to be mixed with mine as I swallowed gulp after gulp with fervor.

"Eren... _Fuck..."_ He moaned, whether it be from the feeling of me taking him in, one of my hands currently pulling his hair or the other hand that held his tightly I would never know. All I knew was that this human was now in reach. There are only two more steps to complete the bond and make him my mate forever, and I couldn't wait to experience them with him.

"Levi..." I groaned, sucking gently on the new mark before finally deciding that it was good enough. My stomach sloshed with all the blood it housed, my body humming in excitement at the prospect of being mated.

I slowly pulled back, lustfully looking up at my human Prince through hooded eyes. He and I were both panting, his eyes were closed and he had a blissful look on his face. His brows were no longer furrowed and his hair hung a little over his eyes, hardening my onichichi when he opened his eyes and stared at me.

"Fuck... That wasn't even _close_ to what I expected." He said, a smirk pulling at his lips when I gave a pleased hum. I smiled and moved the hand playing with his hair down to his cheek, caressing the stone cut jaw and licking my lips.

"Stick out your tongue." I ordered, checking my mouth to feel that the sharp teeth were still poking out. _Good, I need his tongue to bleed in order for this to work. _He did as ordered and stuck out his tongue, waiting patiently for more instructions.

"This will hurt a bit, I have to bite your tongue so it will bleed." I murmured, waiting for him to give me consent before moving on. He nodded instantly and I didn't waste any time latching onto his tongue. I bit down carefully, making sure not to use all the teeth to cause less pain. He flinched but otherwise didn't back away, allowing me to do as I pleased to his body. The fact that he trusted me enough to not hurt him warmed my heart.

When I was satisfied with the cut I began suck on his tongue, doing as he did to my... _penis? Yes, penis was the word._ Moving my head to ensure I got maximum coverage of the wet muscle. Levi and I moaned at the feeling, our tongues intertwined and mixing our blood for the other. We continued like this for a few moments before I let go and laid down, exposing my neck for him to mark.

"Now... please Levi... I want to feel your bite mark on me." I whispered desperately. He stayed still for a moment before his eyes lit up with mischief. _Uh oh..._

"So let me get this straight. I need to bite you in a place that I'll have to mark again every once in a while, every time you need comfort I'll have to touch you there _and _I have to rub my mark on it to mingle our blood together?" He asked and I hesitantly nodded. _Where was he going with this? Isn't he going to bite my neck or what?_

"Also it's supposed to be extremely pleasureful during coitus as well." I added, a bright red blush staining my cheeks. He hummed and looked me over for a moment before his eyes narrowed, a playful smirk twisting onto his features.

"I know the perfect place then." He purred, slowly moving back till he was no longer on top of me but standing at the end of the bed. _What...?_

"Turn over." He growled out the command, his voice leaving no room for argument as I hesitantly turned over, looking curiously over my shoulder at him and being wary of my shoulder injury. It was close to healing by now but it still hurt like a bitch. Once I was on my stomach he crawled back over me, kissing the back of my neck and moving to my ears.

"I'm a genius." He gloated, his fingers moving to cup my ass. I groaned and arched my back, pushing my butt up to meet his pelvis. _Where was he going to bite me then? The back of my neck?_

"How so?" I murmured, becoming distracted by his lips as they brushed lightly against my ear.

"Because I'm about to mark that perfect little ass up." He growled and quickly moved down the bed till his face was above the swell of my ass.

"What!?" I nearly shouted, scrambling to look back at him. _He can't be serious! My ass!?_

"Levi! You must be joking! Why would you want to mark me there!? That's dirty!" I said but by the way he was staring at the globes of flesh, I don't think he even heard me.

"Every time I need to calm you down all I'll have to do is rub this perfect little ass of yours till you feel better. Every time you sit down anywhere you'll feel them and think of me. I'll be allowed to bite this ass over and over again and," he stopped to grin up at me.

"Imagine how it will feel to be fucked. As I take you from behind, mercilessly thrusting into you, my ball sack slapping against your mark every time. Slapping your perfect little rump red with my mark being the only thing you can see. And if anyone wants to question our relationship... All I'll have to do is show them this to tell them that this ass is mine." He growled, wasting no time in sucking on the hot flesh before harshly biting down. I gasped at the sudden painful feeling on the sensitive skin of my butt. My penis was throbbing painfully underneath me, begging for something to be done about it but I couldn't bring myself to move.

"Nngh! Levi!" I moaned loudly, whimpering when the blood started to flow down the slope of my ass. Levi was quick to catch them though, groaning loudly as he lapped up the scarlet beads of blood trailing down my skin.

"Mmm... you taste delicious, my little merman..." Levi suddenly moaned, kissing his way to the other cheek and biting down. I cried out as he created yet another mark on my butt. _Fuck how many is he going to make!? It's already embarrassing enough that he permanently marked my butt, but two permanent marks!?_ I keened and arched against him, pushing my ass closer to him in order to keep this pleasureful feeling.

"See? I knew that you enjoyed getting bitten! You kinky little thing." He purred and gave a couple last licks to the bites now on both sides of my ass.

"Now what did you want? Oh right, rub them together." He murmured before lowering himself back onto my ass. As soon as his blood mingled with mine, I let out a loud purr, erupting from my core as my instincts urged me to lay still for my mate. He was rubbing vigorously against me, low groans escaping his throat. I probably could have cried at the rightness of his hot blood mixing with mine. His blood surging through my body and pulling me to him. That tether around my heart was tightening, holding me, and cherishing me. The pull demanding we be close, skin to skin, blood on blood, together as one.

I cried out and I know he felt it too. He immediately started to pull off his clothes, trying his hardest to not rip them in the process. I keened again, whining and whimpering for him to come closer.

"Levi... Please... it hurts!" I was going to cry from all these intense feelings. I felt like my heart was being pulled out of my chest. It hurt like hell and I wanted nothing more than for Levi to touch me, to alleviate my pain. He quickly pulled the shirt off and he was on me in an instant. I climbed on top of him and laid on his chest, trying to close as much distance between us as possible. We met in a clash of teeth and tongue, my hand rubbing furiously at the mark on his neck while he did the same to my ass, squeezing and slapping the bouncy flesh. We were both gasping for air, happy that the pull had lessened now that we were pressed against each other.

"What... hah... the fuck was that?" Levi asked gruffly, groaning when I began to kiss his neck.

"The pull. We'll have to wait a few hours before we can move away from each other without experiencing pain. According to myth our hearts are trying to become one." I explained into the skin of his neck.

"Mmm... Perhaps we should sleep then. You need to... _Shit_ don't do that... You need to rest..." He groaned when I started nibbling on his ear. I whined in complaint but backed off, knowing he was right. Not to mention my eyes were starting to droop with exhaustion. The blood rites took a lot of energy out of me and not to mention how nice it felt to lay in my mates arms.

_My short human Prince. I wonder what will happen to us after this. Will he decide to mate me as soon as he wakes? Or will he wait a day or two before taking the final step? I guess it doesn't matter now. All that matters is the way he was petting my hair, his legs intertwined with mine, and his breathe in my hair. _

"Sleep tight, my little fish Prince." Levi whispered teasingly into my hair. I reached up and quickly flicked him on the nose, giggling when he snapped at my fingers and gently bit them in reprimand.

"I'm not a fish you ass hole."

"Tch, fine. You're my little bratty Prince." He clarified and I rolled my eyes.

"At least I'm not 3 feet tall." I teased and his arms tighten around me.

"Brat. I'm 5 foot 3." He growled and kissed me hard on the lips before pulling back and tucking my head underneath his chin.

"Go the fuck to sleep. Unless you need me to read you a bed time story?" He said sarcastically. I just laugh and kissed his chest.

"Good night Levi."

"It's 2 AM."

_"Good Night Levi!" _

* * *

**_~ TLM ~_**

* * *

I was woken up by the sound of a knock on the door.

I sat up and looked around, noticing that Levi wasn't here. _Where'd he go? _As I looked for him I quickly noticed a note on the pillow next to me. I quickly scooped it up and began to read.

**_"Brat,_**

**_Erwin and I had important business to tend to. I'm sorry I wasn't here when you woke up but I will be back in a few hours. Tell the guards to bring you some food if you get hungry._**

**_Levi."_**

I set it down and sighed into the empty space around me. While I would love nothing more than to wake up with my Levi in the morning, I get that he has stuff to do other then take care of me. I'll just have to get used to him not being here every time I wanted him.

Another knock on the door sounded and I quickly realized that I was naked under the cold sheets.

"Uh... Hold on a moment! Please!" I shouted and quickly shuffled around, purring when I felt Levi's bite marks. I hummed happily as I found clothes and clumsily put them on, skipping happily to the door and smiling at the guard on the other side when I opened it.

_"Konnichiwa!" _I greeted, looking to see that this guard was rather tall. He had short brown hair and a longer face, his nose rounded inwards more than usual. But other than his height, what stuck out the most to me was his eyes, one was a normal brown while the other was yellow. The whole eyeball was tinted yellow, only the iris remain brown like the other eye. I didn't question it though, nor did I stare at it, knowing full well how uncomfortable it would probably make him to stare at something he was probably born with.

"Can I help you?" I asked with a cheery smile, seeing the nervous set in his shoulders and the sweat dripping down his face.

"Uh y-yeah. Prince Levi asked for y-you to come down to the garden. He s-s-sent me to lead you there." The guard murmured, gesturing towards the hall. _Levi wants me to go see him? In the garden?! Fuck yeah! _

"Of course! Lead the way then sir...?" I left it blank and waited for him to give me his name.

"B-Bertolt... Prince Eren." He answered and I nodded, following him down the corridors and waving to people who walked passed. Bertolt seemed very jumpy to me. Every time he saw another guard or a servant walking towards us he would tense and his uniform would dampen even more than before. _Why is he nervous? Perhaps he's suffered from assault or something. Or maybe he's just a nervous kind of guy. _I didn't comment on it, just continuing forward with little tidbits of conversation passing between us. When we got closer to the doors he seemed to tense up even more, opening them stiffly for me and following me outside.

The sun was warm against my skin, not even all the way up in the sky as it shined on the... _garbage dump?_ Turns out there was no garden back here. It seemed to be where everyone emptied there trash bins and waste. It was rather clean for a dump but still. I could just see clothes lines hanging about 30 meters away, girls talking to each other as they worked to fold them and hang more on. I tried in vain to find Levi but he was nowhere to be found. _Didn't Bertolt say he was waiting in the garden?_ _When I went outside to go to the village a couple days ago, Levi told me that the garden was on the right of the castle. The right side of the castle is next to the sea so why can't I see it. _

Just as I was about to turn and ask I had a bad feeling turn my stomach_. Uh oh._ I heard the smack before I felt it. The large object hit me right on the head, making my head spin and my feet fall out from under me. Just before my vision went dark and my mind shut down, I was able to think of his smiling face, telling me he would always be there.

_'Levi... help... me...'_

* * *

**_~ TLM ~_**

* * *

"I'm sure he'll love it Levi." Hanji assured, patting me on the back a little too harshly to be considered friendly.

"I think he will as well, Levi. I went through a lot of trouble getting that for you. These are the crafted by the best jeweler in Japan right now. It cost us a lot of money, even then I got it for a little less because of our newly established trade route with them." Erwin added from his high and mighty chair. I just tched and looked down at the silver rings in my hand.

"Well I hope to fuck he does, otherwise I'm going to be screwed." I growled.

"You're such a worry wart! Eren will love it I'm sure! Especially since you took into account his Japanese roots to make the ring! And look at the koi! So beautifully carved! And the stone looks so beautiful, just like his eyes! He'll definitely love it and maybe you'll get some celebratory booty!" Hanji cheered and looked over to Armin, who sat right next to her.

"You said Eren would love it right?" She asked and Armin nodded.

"There are a lot of things he'll love about that ring. The fact that it's Japanese is one since it's his favorite human culture. His favorite fish is the koi fish and you managed to find a stone that was the color of his eyes. He'll definitely see how much thought you put into it so you have nothing to worry about." Armin assured and I looked down at the beautiful ring. I already wore my ring, two silver koi fish on mine in beautiful detail. It wasn't as beautiful as his though, and I couldn't wait to see his face when he saw it.

I took a deep breath and gave a small smile. _I can do this. I already know that he cares about me, that he loves me. He wants me to be his mate for Christ sakes! It's just... I need to make this perfect for him. I want him to know how much I care for him. How much... I need him. I need to make sure he knows that without him I'm a completely different person. I'm only whole when he's around. _

So I took a deep, calming breathe and turned.

"I'm going to do it."

"Really!? Right now!? Where is he!?" Hanji shouted.

"In our room. He should be awake by now. I'll just go- _ahh!"_ I gasped when a sudden pain pushed through the back of my skull. I clutched the back of my head, ignoring the shouts of Erwin and Hanji in the background. _What's happening?_

_'Levi... help... me...'_

The sudden thought stabbed through me like one of my swords, leaving me cold and bereft at the desperate sound of Eren's voice. _Wait... Is this the mental bond he was talking about? He can share sensations and thoughts right? That means..._

"Eren!" I shouted, taking off as fast as I could and running to our room. I could hear Hanji and Erwin behind me but I didn't dare stop. _I couldn't. Not until I knew who hurt him._ The pain never dissipated either, it just continued to grow on more parts of my body to the point where I was limping towards the door.

"Eren!" I called again, desperation and panic seeping into my voice as I threw the door open.

_"EREN!"_

* * *

So... Tch. Here we are. Look we have plot guys! Plooot. I feel bad for Eren though because it's not going to get easier from here for him. But hey... LEVI WAS GOING TO PROPOSE YAY AND THE BLOOD RITES WERE FINISHED YAY!

Remember to go follow me on tumblr for this fic and get all the updates and see shit like the type of butterflies they were in the last chapter! (I added those links to the last chapter of any of you guys are interested.)

* * *

**Fact: The average married couple has sex 68.5 times a year, which is slightly more than once a week.**

* * *

Lolololololol Levi will be tapping that ass a little more then that. Hopefully.

* * *

初めてアタ時から好きだ他

_Hajimete ata tokikara sukidata_

_(Hah-g-meh-teh ah-tah toh-ki-kah-rah sue-ki-dah-tah)_

_I've loved you since the moment I first laid eyes on you._

_(Language: Japanese)_


	10. A Big Surprise

**Ok so hey I posted blah blah blah big news I'm being rushed to bed by my mother so this is breif and quick I hope you enjoy the cvhapter I got a job because I'm going to Japan in August! Yay! Anyway trigger warnings but no rape yayayayayayayayayayayayayaya anyway enjoy also I'm sorry if its rushed at the bottom!**

* * *

"Nngh..." I groaned and tried to regain my bearings but all I knew was that my legs and my head hurt like a bitch. _What's happening? Where am I? Last thing I remember was going to the garden with the guard and then pain on the back of my head.__  
_

_I wasn't sitting, I could feel all my limbs stretched out and I didn't feel anything against my back. So I can't be laying down... Why is it so dark? _Opening my eyes proved futile considering all I saw was blackness anyway. There was clothe brushing against my nose so I must be blind folded. _Why am I blind folded? What's going on?! Where's Levi?_ I was about to cry out when I heard voices coming closer as well as heavy foot falls. If I act like I'm asleep they won't hold back information, it would be best to stay quiet for now then. Going completely limp, I started to realize that I was hanging from something by my hands and that my legs were spread and held by_... chains?_ I experimentally moved my foot a bit and heard the undeniable clink of chains against concrete.

_Fuck.  
_

"... She said that we can! The prince sent a shit load of guards out and now they're swarming the place. There's no way we can carry him to the ocean without being caught. So we'll just have to keep him here until nightfall. Plus I hear that she's coming to claim him anyway." A gruff voice exclaimed and I heard a door open. Two sets of footsteps came from somewhere in front of me as they split and moved in different directions. One of the footsteps went to the side of the room while the other continued forward till they stopped very close to me. I felt and heard their breathe against my face, each one heavy and quick.

_Oh shit.  
_

I tried my hardest not to but the sudden touch to my cheek caused me to flinch, flinging my head back and away from the hands. The voice started to chuckle and the blindfold I had on was ripped off my face.

"Ah ha! I knew you were awake." He exclaimed, as I quickly took in his form. Tallish with a large build, short blond hair and gold eyes, except one eye was completely tinted yellow, giving him an eerie look. _Why do those eyes look familiar though?__  
_

"My my... Your eyes are even _prettier _now than they were before." He spoke smoothly, an evil grin that promised nothing but pain crawling across his face. "I wonder what they'll look when they're mine." He murmured and started caressing my jaw. _His?! I'm Levi's! Who is this guy anyway!?__  
_

"Who are you!?" I growled, my voice cracking from how dry it was. _When's the last time I had something to drink?_

"Awe, you don't remember me? Even after bringing you to the sea witch? I'm the reason you got to be with your... well… _Ex_ human Prince." He explained and started to let his gaze move up and down my body. "I definitely remember those abs of yours... and that beautiful caramel skin..." He trailed off and I quickly looked down to confirm that I was very naked at the moment. Hands started to trail down my chest, causing an itchy trail of fire to follow in its path.

"Don't touch me!" I growled, my head spinning at the sudden fiery pain in my face. The man in front of me glared, bringing the hand up that slapped me as if threatening to do so again.

"Shut the fuck up! You will do as I say!" He growled back, before letting his hand and gaze wander downwards.

"Now have you been through the blood rites yet?" He asked, daring to stare up into my enraged, golden eyes. I however stayed quiet, not wanting to talk to the disgusting man in front of me. _What could he possibly want from me? What could possibly justify this!?_

"Not gonna answer? Hmm... It doesn't look like you have..." He murmured before moving behind the metal box structure I was strapped into. I growled when suddenly his hand was on my ass, right where one of Levi's marks were. The touch was revolting against my skin, _my marks were only to be touched by the one who put them there! My body knows that this isn't Levi. _However my growling was replaced by shouts of pain when he suddenly start slapping both marks.

"Seems the Prince is pretty kinky eh? No matter, they'll disappear in a month or so and I'll give you my marks. My... _permanent_ ones." He whispered by my ear and started running his hands up and down my sides. _I'm going to throw up. _I tried to move away from the too hard hands but all he did was squeeze harder.

_'This is wrong. This is not right this isn't Levi oh fuck stop touching me you blonde bastard!'_

_'Eren?' _A voice that sounded beautifully familiar suddenly rang out.

_Levi!? _I whipped my head around to look for him but he wasn't here. _So where did I hear that voice from? _The feeling of hands didn't disappear and only made me more desperate to figure out where I heard the voice from. _Was I imagining things?_

'Eren can you hear me?'

I heard again but this time I couldn't pinpoint it anywhere except for inside my head. _It was definitely Levi's voice but how!?__  
_

_'Levi... Yes I can hear you. Where are you?'_ I asked hesitantly in my mind. _Perhaps this was the mind link? Could it be?_

_'I'm in the village trying to find you. Eren are you ok? Where are you? And who is touching you?!' _He asked frantically and I gulped. _Who is this man? I haven't met him before but-_

I freeze, his finger trailing dangerously close to my hole. My whole body tenses and everything is quiet except for the breathing of the man behind me and my own shaky breathes.

_'Oh Poseidon... Levi... Levi I'm scared. Levi please help me. Please he's... he's touching my hole Levi. He's going to mate me Levi please come quickly!'_ I was nearly screaming in my mind, feeling his finger start to move forward I bucked forward, screaming at the top of my lungs and thrashing like my life depended on it. Which in this case it very well did. This spooked the blonde for a minute before he grabbed me and shoved two fingers in.

"Ah... Fuck your ass is so hot... clenching around my fingers like this..." He moaned and I swear nothing could've been worse than when he started moving them around inside of me.

_"Yamero! Kudasai!_ Stop I beg of you!" I pleaded, bucking forward to try and move out of his range, of course this backfired on me since it only made his fingers go deeper.

"Reiner wait!" The man in the corner suddenly called out. I looked over to see the guard that had told me Levi was waiting for me in the garden. _Was he the one who knocked me out? Is he why I'm here!?__  
_  
"What is it?" The blonde, Reiner, asked Bertolt and slowly moved away, taking his fingers out of my now burning ass.

_'Thank fuck...'  
_  
"Annie said to wait for the girl to get here. She just made a deal with her and now she will be the one to take him as her mate." Bertolt quickly explained, jumping up to move towards the door.

"We need to get her from the shore, she'll need clothes and to learn how to walk. The guards by the beach won't question someone coming out of the ocean since they've been given orders to watch who's going into it. So we need to go now." Bertolt finished and opened the heavy oak door.

"What about Eren?" Reiner leered and winked over at me, causing me to shiver disgust.

"I'll stay here and guard him. You go and get her, she should be there no-"

"That's ok. I let myself in." A female voice suddenly interrupted. I looked up frantically, eyes wide in recognition at the new person in the room.

_"Princess Mina!?"_ I exclaimed, eyes wide in horror when I saw that she was not only here but also _very_ naked.

"Why hello Prince Eren. Or should I say, _King Eren."_ She sang happily, practically purred really, skipping over to my prostrated form and pecking me on the lips, which to my dismay I couldn't wipe off.

"King? I am not the king yet. Only when I'm mated could I possibly be king. You know that." I murmured and she nodded.

"Yes. And since _I _will be your mate soon, I will be queen of the whole sea! With Annie's permission of course." She added and smiled sweetly at the two confused men behind her.

"What deal did you just make?" Reiner asked and Mina huffed and studied her nails.

"I become queen of all the sea as a figurehead with Eren as my king. Of course he would be under control of Annie then so she gets her kingdom and I get my man. Also... Annie told me that you decided to come to land to get a man. Is that true baby? Surely it isn't true since you had me to fall for." She turned to ask me and I growled low in my throat, my eyes probably glowing gold with how angry I was.

I however also refused to answer, lips sealed tight and eyes set in a glare as I scowled at the three of them. _So... Mina was in on this?! Surely she knows that this is treason to the crown! She can't be serious!? I knew she was bad but not like this!_

"It's true." Reiner stepped in, a smirk on his face as he appraised me. "In fact he was initiating the mate bond with him right before we grabbed him. He has the mating marks from the blood rites as well." He finished, watching with amusement as jealousy clouded Mina's eyes.

"What do you mean he was initiating the mate bond with him?! Eren is supposed to be my mate! Mine and mine alone!" She nearly screamed and stomped over to my suspended form. She studied my neck for a moment before the anger was replaced with confusion.

"I don't see a bite mark. Where was he marked?" She growled and Reiner was all too happy to lead her behind the metal cube, showing her the two fresh bite marks on my ass. I growled out when I felt her touch the abused flesh, still angry and red from Reiner's initial assault, and shouted when she suddenly slapped my ass too.

"How _dare_ he?! I sold my soul for this ass! There's no way in all the seven seas I'll let some _human_ take him away!" She growled and moved to my front. "How could you let some… some _filthy human_ touch you like _this!?_ Your father already arranged our marriage which, by the way, you fucking _missed!"_ Mina hissed and grabbed my face, glaring straight into my eyes.

"You look like a spoiled child who didn't get her way." I said with a smile, causing her grip to tighten uncomfortably where she was still gripping my chin. She definitely didn't enjoy that comment, clenching her jaw through a scream before slapping me in the face.

"Shut the fuck up!" She growled and I was cursed with yet another slap. She ran her hands through her wet hair and cursed to herself as she paced, Reiner and Bertolt staring at me with a surprised and worried look on their faces. _What? Don't tell me these asshats are now suddenly on my side. After pulling all this whale shit on me!__  
_  
_'Eren… I promise I'll find you. I shouldn't have left you in that room without my own personal protection. I swear Eren, when I finally get you back, and I _will_ get you back, I'll never let you out of my sight again. I'll go everywhere you go and you will never be alone again. I'm so sorry.' _I heard Levi's voice flow throughout my being, calming me with his words.  
_  
'Levi… You need to hurry. Mina wants to mate me now. There's currently nothing holding her back and I know it'll be a matter of minutes before she…'_ I couldn't finish the dreadful sentence. Being raped by her definitely will not end well for me. _I don't want to become the bitch of Annie and Mina! I'm the Prince of the seven seas dammit!_ _I can fight back! I can… _a sudden thought tickled my mind like the gentle caress of seaweed against my tail. _But… What if I'm not powerful enough to control myself…? I could become something of my nightmares… I could become a titan…_

A few centuries ago, humans hunted us daily for our scales and tail. Of course it was hard to flea when Merpeople often liked to soak up the sun's warm rays at the time, leaving them vulnerable to the men on shore with hooks and nets ready for the kill. We lost thousands of people to the humans. All butchered horribly, tails cut off and scales peeled from their flesh. When humans found out that mers can be bonded permanently, they did everything they could to make sure the mer stayed their slave. My great great great great great great great grandfather, King Regon or the first king, was sick of the way our people were treated and finally did something about it.

He created the coordinate, a special power only those of the royal blood line could possess. Even though some try to steal it, our family has always kept it within the bloodline. The power of the coordinate was a rather complex one that involved many different powers that could be changed and manipulated with every generation. I trained since I could remember to learn how to use my powers. It takes decades to fully master it but I have a pretty good handle on them.

_But the titan… That power is unstable… Last time I became a titan I killed 10 mers before Mikasa finally cut me out of the neck. _The Titan was in the figure of man, usually around 15 meters high with long brown hair that swirled all around. Dark green eyes like my fathers and no lips. It was frightening, or at least that's what everyone told me. _I lost control last time, I was knocked out for 2 weeks after that. Mikasa said she had to carve me out, that I was basically fused with the Titans flesh. I remember she looked so terrified…_

What if I don't make it? I can't wait for Levi. Mating only takes so long and Mina could get the mating done and take me down to Annie before Levi can even figure out where I am. But if I become a Titan… Could I really control it? What if I go berserk and…? What if I kill Levi? Or the girls in the square? Hanji and Erwin? Armin? If I killed Levi… Then what would the point of living be?

'I will not let that happen! I'd sooner burn in hell before letting anyone else have you!'

Levi suddenly growled in my mind, my body jerking with what I swore was my lover's gentle touch on my sides. _What was that?! I swear I just…_

'Levi…? Did you… Did you just touch me?'

I asked in my mind, my skin tingling with the memory of my Levi's touch.

'_Eren that's impossible. I don't even know where you are! I mean I am imagining how nice it would feel to hold you right now but I don't know where you are!' _Levi answered with a frustrated growl that seemed to echo through my head. The feeling of arms wrapping around me, a firm chest pressed against my front and hand running through my hair was to realistic to be called fake, but my eyes don't see anyone there. _Is this perhaps a part of the bond? I can feel him holding me… Is this even possible? _ _'Levi… I swear I can feel you… can you feel me?" _I inquired softly, imagining with all my might of touching the smooth skin of his jaw, remembering every contour of his lips against mine last night. _'Holy fuck! I felt your… your hand was on my… and you were kissing me! How is this possible?!'_ "… I guess now is as good of a time as any! Please leave the room boys, it _is_ our honeymoon after all." Mina's voice brought me out of my thoughts as I saw Reiner and Bertholdt turning towards the door. _Wait, the only reason they would leave us alone was if…_ _Fuck. _ _It's too late… Levi won't make it in time. That means I only have one option left…_ _"Levi… please forgive me." _I whispered out loud and in my head, determinedly ignoring the way he called my name in my mind. _There has to be a way to shut him out, I can't put him through this… I don't think _I _can even pull though… if only…_ "Oh _Eren~"_ Mina sang from her spot next to the door, a victorious smile practically splitting her face in half. _'Eren what's going on!? Eren answer me!'_ _'I love you… my beautiful Levi. Stay safe.' _I murmured for the final time before imagining a wall shutting down on our connection. At first I felt a weird push, one telling me it was unnatural to shut my mate out, to break the precious tether that bound us, but I pushed harder till not a single emotion could be felt, not even the tiniest of whispers from Levi's side of the pull. My whole being felt crushed without the support of my mate, but this was for the best. I don't know how my shift would affect his mental state while connected to mine and I simply cannot risk his safety. _I hope to Poseidon this works. _ I fixed an icy glare at my captor, eyes turning gold with the power starting to course throughout my veins. _I got this. I can do this. For Levi. I'll kill her and the two in the other room. I'll keep him safe, and when this is all said and done, I'll give Levi pups of his own. For Levi I will win! _ Mina didn't notice my sudden mood change immediately, her breasts bouncing with each cheerful step she took. But once she saw my gaze she stopped entirely, fear leaking into her eyes. _Ah, I forgot that she's never seen me in one of my famous tantrums. _ "E-Eren?! Why are your e-eyes glowing l-like that?!" She asked, the flirty demeanor she wore earlier basically nonexistent now. _She better be fucking scared. She messed with the wrong prince._ "Princess Mina… the words to describe how much I absolutely loathe you do not exist in this world. Perhaps you can find them in the next one for me?" I growled out in question, a smirk pulling my lips at the way she was starting to back away from my now luminescent form. _For Levi… I will win!_ I bit down harshly on my lip and the last thing I saw was Mina scream as my world turned black.

**_~ TLM ~_**

_Why… why do I feel so empty now? What happened to our connection!? What the fuck did Eren do!?_ "Levi! Get your head in the game! Didn't you hear that crash just now?" Hanji yelled in my ear, startling me from my thoughts and reminding me of our current problem. I look around the town square for a moment and into the many frightened faces of my citizens. By now the whole kingdom knew of our search, most were even trying to help us search for Eren. "No… I didn't. What happened?" I asked but she just shook her head and turned towards the east. "I don't know… but it was rather loud and sounded as if it came from farther away… I want to go check it out." She said before turning to me. "Let's go." She ordered and shot off on her 3DM gear. I followed suit and soon we were both flying. Trees shot passed as we soared through them, hooks delving deep into the bark before retracting to continue the cycle again. I tried reaching out toward Eren through the link in our minds but it hurt to even think. It felt as if the fire in my head was coursing through my veins, making me feel anger for reasons I couldn't comprehend. _Why would he shut me out? Does it hurt for him too? _ Each thought speared through me like a harpoon, leaving me with an empty hole in my chest that can only be filled by a shitty mer-brat that was currently MIA. Hopefully this loud noise Hanji heard could possibly lead us to him. We should be close by now based on how long we've been flying. _Eren…_ _"Nooo! Someone help me!" _A sudden screech sliced through the silence. Hanji and I quickly landed on one of the larger tree branches outside of a clearing and looked around. Once we got on the branch it wasn't hard finding out where the screaming was coming from. In the clearing was a small house, or at least what remained of one. The whole place was in shambles looking a lot like an explosion from the inside. Chunks of wood strewn about and what looked like the remains chains and furniture was all that was left. But what really caught our attention was the 15 meter man standing in the middle of the remains. "Levi… Are you seeing this?!" Hanji whispered next to me and I nodded. My eyes were wide in disbelief as we watched whatever that thing was pick up what looked like a human girl. From here I could she was naked, legs kicking and black hair swaying as she was brought up to the… the _thing's _face. It had no lips or skin on parts of its cheek, just gum and teeth with a mouth wide enough to swallow her whole. It had a hooked, prominent nose with deep green sunken eyes that were glaring at the girl squirming in his gigantic hand. It also had long brown hair that grazed his broad shoulders, almost covering the pointed ears it had. Whatever this thing was, it was strong too. "No! Don't _please Eren_ stop!" The girl cried again and I was snapped out of my thoughts at the name. _Eren!? How does she know Eren?! And why is she calling that thing… holy shit. _ "Levi… did she just-" _"Yes. _She_ did." _I breathed, eyes searching the rubble below for any signs of Eren. _I won't let that thing hurt my Eren. I'll kill it with my bare hands if it comes down to it. _The girl screamed one last time as she was shoved into the gaping maw awaiting her, swallowing her whole as if it were nothing. _Holy fuck. _With a shared look we both shot forward, running towards the shamble of a house at full speed. "Eren! Eren where are you!" I yelled upon reaching the rubble, hands pulling desperately at pieces of fall roof and wall to try and uncover my mate. Hanji was doing the same a couple meters away, calling out for the boy as she went. Of course both of us hushed when we heard a groan from under the wreckage. "Hanji I think he's here!" I called out, grappling for anything to find the boy faster as I chucked everything away. So when I finally saw a hand under a piece of roof I nearly cried out in relief. "Hanji! I think I found him!" I called out, grabbing the hand and giving it a light tug. However, I wasn't expecting it to come out completely so easy, nor was I expecting the lack of body at the end of the arm. "You found him!? Oh thank God! Is he ok…" She started but upon looking at the bloody appendage in my hand she froze, eyes widening in horror. "I… is that… _his?" _She asked softly, obviously trying to decide whether or not I'm going to flip out. But I don't think I am. This hand… doesn't feel like Eren's. The arm wasn't lean and tan like Eren's either, it was white and muscled. This wasn't his arm, this must've been the arm of the man who took him. With that in mind I stood, dropping the leaking appendage and standing up straight. _Eren is still in here somewhere. I'll just need to find him before he-_ "Levi look out!" Hanji shouted, but I couldn't respond before a giant hand was wrapping around my form and crushing me in its steaming confines. _What the fuck?! What's happening to me!? _I could hear Hanji screaming somewhere but this flesh was blocking it out rather well. The sudden heat subsided as part of the wall confining me suddenly moved, revealing itself as a palm that I was currently sitting in the middle of. _Oh no._ Two large eyes of molten gold stared into mine, jagged mouth parted as it inhaled and exhaled softly against my form. His face was so close I could reach out and touch its nose if I wanted. _What is going on…? _The giant moved then, the large hand not holding me slowly coming towards me. I wanted to run, to jump, to flee, to scream… but I couldn't. My body sat frozen a top this things enormous hand. _Why can't I move? Why won't I fight it's going to kill me if I don't! No… it won't. It felt… almost safe here. My body won't move, because it feels no need to. But why? _I didn't have time to ponder it before a giant finger was practically stroking my cheek. With one smooth movement the giant was pushing my head back, a gentle finger rubbing over Eren's marks in an almost reverent manner. The bite mark tingled pleasantly from where it started on my neck before moving towards my head, a pleasurable feeling flexing throughout my body. _But… Eren said it would only feel good when he touched it… so why…?_ Realization gnawed at my conscious like an angry cat, forcefully pulling the hood from over my eyes. _That girl screamed for _Eren_ to stop at this thing. The same skin tone as Eren, same eyes, same shade of hair… same lean figure…_ "Fuck…" I cursed softly, looking up into now viridian eyes and reaching out a tentative hand. He watched it intently but did not move, allowed me to touch him gently on the nose with no complaint. "Eren?" I asked softly, my other hand coming up to touch his cheek. At this he gave a small rumble, mouth opening to emit a cloud of steam. _Oh my god…_ "Eren… how did this… what happened!? What are you right now?" I questioned, pulling back when he thrashed his head. Aw fuck now what?! The large being slowly leaned down, allowing me to slide off and land on the green grass with ease. Hanji was on me in an instant, asking if I was alright but I brushed her off, motioning towards the giant that I now knew was Eren. "I found him." I whispered, quickly shutting her up from her annoying questions. We watched as he rifled through the remains, picking up to very limp bodies and studying them for a moment. One of them was blonde, which I quickly realized was the guard from yesterday morning and also happened to be missing an arm. The other was tall with brown hair, who I recognized as the sweaty guard I put in charge of protecting Eren this morning. _So that's who kidnapped him, they're the ones who touched something that wasn't theirs and tried to get away with it. When we get back to the castle I will make sure they get the worst of any prisoner I've ever dealt with. They will pay for hurting my Eren!_ I could hear some strangled words coming from the blonde as well as the tall one. Too far away to hear accurately but close enough to know they were speaking. Eren listened to they're words for a moment before he opened his mouth and let out a mighty roar. It was more of a scream really, the sheer power of it nearly knocking me on my ass. _What the-_ He threw both bodies on the ground before he stepped on them. Their screams cutting off in an almost gruesome manner as his mighty foot came down again and again till there was nothing left but red stains in the grass. He stood for a moment, staring down at the mess he made with an emotionless expression before he screamed again, head thrown back with the absolute power behind it. And just when I thought it would never end, he fell. Face first onto the ground with a sickening thud. _Eren…_ _"Eren!" _I yelled, bolting towards the now steaming body on the ground. _What happened? Why did he just suddenly collapse!? He… he didn't die did he!? _But then a miracle happened. As I was nearing the steaming carcass, I saw a figure standing on top of the giants neck. _Eren?_ "Eren!?" _'Levi…' _His voice suddenly rang out in my mind, silver eyes meeting his gold ones from where he sat on the nape. _Eren… he's alive! He's alive!_ "Eren!" I practically screamed, tears prickling the corners of my eyes as I finally grabbed him and held hm close. He was unbearably hot to the touch, his face scarred with burn marks starting from the corner of his eyes to his cheeks. Golden eyes hazy as the stared through his lashes. "Eren… thank fuck." _'Levi… I'm sorry… to have caused you so much trouble…' _He whispered in my mind, the ghost of his lips pressing against my forehead through the repairing link between us. "Shh… just rest now. You're safe now… I won't let anyone have you ever again. I'm so sorry. I failed you." _"Levi." _He spoke aloud this time, bringing my eyes to his as he leaned forward and kissed me. _Eren… I'll never take my eyes off you ever again…_


End file.
